POTC Romance!
by MsSparrowWaneMsNorringtonCrane
Summary: This is in fact a fangirl fanfiction, so get over it. But, please read! Two girls are thrust into the Pirates universe and hardly know what to do with themselves. Except throw themselves at their favorite characters, and most likely change a few events while they are there! Follow their journey as they confuse, romance, and just plain freakout everyone around them.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE!

A/N The two of us Bridgette and Megan are doing yet another self insert story! Ya, i know! But we couldn't resist! We hope that you get some laughs and that you like or even love this fic! And from now on we will do our separate points of view . Bridgette`s in italics and Megans in bold. let us know if the story is confusing this way and we will try to help you understand. And here we go!

_ I picked up my phone and in my excitement almost dropped it "No, not my phone!" I screamed. I let out a breath of relief when it didn't fall to the floor and shatter. I hurriedly typed,in Megan's number and had to redial several times to get it right. When i finally got it right and Megan picked up, i didn't give her time to say hello and said "My house now! We got a pirates marathon I just got all of the movies that are out in HD!"_

** Who wouldn't wanna hear those precious words? Because I for one, with every single fiber in my being and with every single breath of my lungs, loved to hear those words. So it was entirely acceptable for me to fangirl with epic proportions, ya know? I mean, come on, I'm the kind of girl who becomes elated at the sight of a ladybug, so my reaction to this entirely, and utterly, acceptable. Except...the problem was...I kinda sorta was having a little snack during those epic words, and my cheeks were proportional to the size of a foraging chipmunk.**

**"Wh gohda pahates mathon!?" I happily screamed into my cell, sending a spray of gooey cinnamon roll to splatter all over my screen. I could practically hear poor Bridgette's disgust.**

**"Megan?"**

**"Hhh?"**

**"I told you about eating on the phone, didn't I sweetheart?"**

**Oh poop. Quickly I swallowed down the icing covered cinnamon dough, running a napkin over both my mouth and precious phone screen. Oh I doubt the dear thing will ever fully recover...I hardly put any effort into cleaning it. "Whoops, sorry! On my way!"**

**Forgetting to hang up, I yelled upstairs to my mother telling her I'd be gone, swung a bag over my shoulder, and took off over to Bridgette's house. I could just tell something amazing was gonna happen. It was as evident as the lingering cinnamon on my tongue.**

_ As soon as I heard a scrambling sound on my phone and Megan screaming like Johnny Depp was in her room with her. I knew that she was running over to my house that was a couple of streets down without hanging up her phone. I facepalmed and thought typical Megan, I love her to death but she can be so gross and get way over excited over the silliest things. Not that seeing Jack Davenport and Tom Hollander is silly! I mean have you seen them they are both gods! I don't know what I would do if I met either of them as their portrayals as James Norrington and Cutler Beckett (or even themselves)._

_ My front door opened with a bang as Megan came scrambling in and almost falling over herself in her fangirl excitement. And she raised her phone that was covered with chewed cinnamon roll to her ear and said "Well start it now! I can't live another second not seeing my true love!'"_

_ I gave her 'the' look and said "Sweetheart, first, hang up your phone. Then, clean up your phone and cheek then we can put on the movies ok?" Then I gave her a smile you give a 5-year-old and not a 18 year-old-girl. She gave an over eager nod and ran to one of the bathrooms in my house. Sometimes I had to be the mother in the situations even though I was only a year older than Megan because, if I didn't we would probably both die and get eaten by fire ants. But, I knew I was just as excited as Megan because as soon as the thought of James Norrington and LORD Cutler Beckett ran through my head I fell out of my chair. A shot of pain ran up my spine but I hardly noticed as I started fantasizing about two pairs of British lips._

**I looked at myself excitedly in the ornate bathroom mirror. Oh gosh was I mess when I came in here. A mess with a capital M, just like my name. I had food stuck in the corners of my mouth, my dark hair as wild and crazy as a hornet's nest, and my eyes had this feral look to them. Ya know, like the kind of look a psychopath would give before stuffing a blade up your gut? Wait...too much information.**

**But travelling on saner topics, I looked much more decent now, emphasis on the word decent. My lion's mane was tamed (thanks to Bridgette's brush that she's told me a thousand times over not to use), my face is no longer a mess of crumbs (thanks to Bridgette's personalized "B" hand towels that she's told me a thousand times over not to use because she prefers for me to use the guest), and my eyes... Well I still look like my favorite accessory is a strait jacket, but I splashed water on my face and that had a somewhat serene effect. Yet it's so hard to tell and all since my opinion is sorta biased.**

**"BRIDGE!" I hollered, not tearing my eyes off of the mirror. "Do I look insane?" Silence. Ugh, so annoying. Chewing on the bottom of my Eos-chap-sticked lips, I spun around, my elbow clipping on the little shelf that Bridgette has in her bathroom, the one that I put my bag on earlier. Pain flared up my arm instantly like a wild-brush flame, and I turned on the shelf to tell it off when my eyes latched on my bag. It had spilled over during the collision. Now all my gum wrappers, lip gloss, cinnamon Trident strips, mascara, and pencils were spread out on Bridgette's tiled floor like a hoarder's version of a mosaic. Oooooh, Bridgette is so totally not going to be pleased with me. I always make a mess at her house, and she promised me severely last time (after reprimanding me) that she was NOT going to help me when I make a mess again. Which she knew that I undoubtedly knew that I would. I sighed through my nostrils, instantly exhausted. Oh why do bad things happen to good people?**

**Running my tongue over my lips I bent over to clean it up, shoving my hand into the clutter when it brushed against something smooth. Too smooth. Curious, I pulled it out and gasped loudly.**

**Inside my trembling fingers, was the smoothest, unblemished, and perfect black pearl I've ever seen.**

_ Megan came stumbling out of my bathroom (wait, my bathroom! she is soooooo gonna get it!) and skidded to a stop in front of me and looked down at me. She then gave me a curious look (with her psycho eyes) and said "Why are you on the floor?"_

_ I glared at her and said sarcastically " I was looking for your sanity."_

_"Oh, ok." she said._

_I rolled my eyes at her and pushed myself off the floor and said "What were you doing... What is in your hand?" I moved closer to my crazy friend as I said this to get a closer look at it. It was perfectly round and black and as shiny as a freshly polished mirror. I shot her a confused look and reached out to touch the beautiful object and...Boom!_

_I opened my eyes and suddenly felt a headache coming on. I reached up to rub my temples to try and ease the pain. And realized that I was laying in sand, I shot up from my position on the ground and instantly regretted it as I swayed on my feet trying not to land head first into the sand and get a mouthful of it. I looked around for Megan and saw her passed out ten feet from me. I went to run to her but found I was hindered by petticoats and beautifully fashioned fabric. Before I distracted myself with admiring it I carefully picked up my skirts and hurried to her._

_ I stood over her and was sorely tempted to kick her but being the good friend that I was I bent down and slapped her on the face and screamed "MEGAN!"_

**"Bridgette!" I screamed shooting up into a sitting position. Pain exploded in my forehead as I slammed my head into something hard, seeing fireworks dance behind my eyelids. Tears jerked at my eyes and I kept the scream bottled inside. Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ou-**

**"Ouch!" my best friend shrieked in my face.**

**Startled, I opened my eyes, taking in the sight of an injured Bridgette before me. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her nose was scrunched up in pain. "Bridge?" I murmured at her, rubbing my head. Pain throbbed inside me as I rose my lips up in a smirk. "Thanks for the wakeup call."**

**With a quiet sigh, she opened her eyes and looked at me sternly. Automatically my smirk dissipated off my face as I shrunk under her clear authority. Oh, please don't tell me that she was in Mommy Mode. Once in that mode, anything I say, anything I do, is suddenly waved off by the decree that it was "immature" and her seriousness didn't see the "logic" behind my "childish antics". "Megan," she said slowly, carefully, like a lioness stalking their prey, circling around for the kill. I gulped. "I think that we have bigger things to worry about."**

_ As soon as I said those words I looked around to find that we were on a strip of beach. The water was lapping at the shore lazily and when I turned around I saw the rising stone wall of battlements large and intimidating, there were sounds of men giving orders to 'stand in line' and 'fix your uniform.' _

_ I turned back around to face Megan my headache reaching a fever pitch and at the same moment we said "Where in the world are we!?"_

_ But, we both had different tones in those words, hers was a mixture of excitement and curiosity, and mine held distress and truthfully I felt a sense of adventure fill my being and I had no idea why. Then, I thought that it might be a good idea to get off the beach and try to find someone to tell us where we were because, I had less idea as to what was going on then I did when someone asked me if I wanted to be a Polar Bear. (Megan had asked me that surprisingly)_

_ I snached Megans wrist with my right hand and with my left I lifted my skirts and headed towards the battlements which were the closest and the only place I knew to have people within. When we were halfway there I finally noticed what Megan was wearing. She was dressed oddly with a white loose shirt and a vest over it, and pants that were held up by a belt that had a sword attached to it. Wait...a SWORD! I can't trust her with that thing! So I let go of her wrist and snached it from her waist and tucked it into my skirts where no one could see it._

_ "Hey! Thats mine!" Megan whined._

_ "You cannot be trusted with sharp objects of any kind! People should duck and cover when you have a plastic knife! If you have a sword I don't think anyone has a chance. Now, lets go over there," I pointed to the battlements. "And ask where we are, because why you're dressed as a pirate and why i'm dressed as a lady of the 17th century I have no idea."_

_ Then I think it dawned on us both, what movies do we LOVE where there are people that dress exactly like we are? The first thing that came out of my mouth when we had that revelation was "Oh, my, God! We get to see James's promotion! Hurry Megan! We can't miss it!" And I started to drag her as fast as I could to the what I now knew to be Port Royals military fort. _

**"Whaaaaat?" I whined, my arm screaming in agony. Honestly, was she trying to rip my limbs out my socket? "You're not making any sense!" Our feet crashed against the beach, sending tiny little sand particles up in a cloud of dust, the perfect opportunity for it to slither into my leather boots. "Bridgette I'm getting saaaaaand in my boooooooots."**

**"Megan, we can worry about your fashion malfunction later," she said, with that steel determination in her voice. Poo, when she gets that voice...I'm never gonna get this sand out of my boots!**

**"But there's some in my panties also!" I cried, trying my absolute best to ignore the painful wedgie. But frankly, I'd cope better with you saying that my house has burned down, along with all the bacon in the world inside it. It was uncomfortable, and it burned, and quite frankly I believed that if this continued I would get- Oh gosh. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. "I'm gonna get a raaaaaaash."**

**Oh the blind horror! Oh lordie, no no no! I dissolved into whiny blubbering, actual tears streaking down my face.**

**At this, Bridgette finally stopped, her shoulders slumped forward in annoyance. "Megan," she told me tersely. The power in her voice was so strong that I actually stopped crying and looked at her with a dazed expression. "I don't think you understand the full weight of this situation-"**

**I scoffed lightly under my breath, casting my gaze furtively to the side. If there was any misunderstanding here, it was on her part. I mean: I have the possibility of a butt rash hanging over my head, and to be honest, going to the pharmacy to buy THAT kind of creme is whole entire level of humiliating. I don't want to face the silent judgement of that cute employee there for the umpteenth time.**

**Suddenly, something caught my eye. Curiously I looked up and gasped at the gorgeous scene above me. A cliff side and green rolling hills were dotted with exquisite buildings, a wonderfully vintage feel weaved into the beautiful bricks. The colors were wonderful, like an artist fell from the heavens and decided to try and capture a mere fraction of what it was like up there. And I'll tell you, that twenty-five percent is amazing. But...that's not what caught my attention. Overlooking a cliff was a smooth stone wall with an arch above and standing inside it were two very familiar people.**

**"Ohmigosh," I whispered under my breath as my eyes strained to see no other than Elizabeth Swann and Bridgette's precious James Norrington. Honestly, she would dedicate a cult specially fashioned to that hunk of meat. Bridgette followed my gaze, her pink lips widening in an unbelieving smile. Honestly, I bet my fangirl face was doing the exact same thing. This was unbelievable! Elizabeth's curled head looked out distractedly to the ocean, frantically fanning herself. That's when my slow brain suddenly digested this miracle in. Oh-my-gosh. OH. MY. FREAKING. GOSH!If she's there a certain scallywag can't be far behind and so that means that-**

**"WE GOTTA GO!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs and took off for the stairs in the distance.**

**Bridgette gasped in shock and chased after me. "Wait up! I'm wearing a corset!" she complained, overwhelmed by sudden bipolar change of attitude.**

**"Corset, schmorset- I GOT A SPARROW TO CATCH!"**

**And that, is how we ended up in the wonderful Caribbean, along with the mischievous band of pirates.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Just In a Tad Bit Of Trouble :/

A/N; We just wanted to beg you to review real quick. _**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_ OK now that that's done on with the story! :)

_ As we both took off towards the docks I called after Megan and said "Your whining made me miss the promotion!" Then we both heard a loud echoing splash, and a shouted 'ELIZABETH!' "Of course!" I muttered "Idiot, can't even breathe correctly she is such a whiner. What can James possibly see in her anyway!?"_

_ "Hurry up Bridge! We need to get there before the soldiers so we can get a first row seat!"_

_ "First row seat!?" Oh, ya. Maybe I can be the one threatened and James will notice me! Because God knows that James loves a damsel in distress which I can pull off just as well as a tough girl not to be messed with. And I can also try to push Elizabeth back into the ocean and she can actually drown._

_ We both reached the docks just as Jack pulls Elizabeth out of the water. Megan rushes to help him out while Mullroy states "Not breathing!"_

_ "Maybe you should take off her corset, they really hinder the breathing process." I state matter of factly._

_ Jack then pushed Mullroy out of the way saying "Move!" he then cut off the corset and then looked between Megan and I and asked "Who are you?"_

_ Before we could say anything Mullroy states "I never would have thought of that."_

_ "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Then he catches sight of the medallion and asks Elizabeth "Where did you get that?"_

_ She was about to reply when suddenly swords were pointing at Jack and Megan. Governor Swann pulls his daughter out of the way as Megan says "Hey! you can injure someone with that!"_

_ I give Megan a look that says 'Shut up!'_

_James says "On your feet."_

_"Shoot them!" Governor Swann states. And Megan's eyes widen in shock._

_Before Elizabeth can say anything I step forward and say "Do you intend to kill the two people that saved her? Commodore, Governor."_

_"Who are you? And how do you know who we are?" James asks me._

_I practically swoon at his voice but I manage to reply "My name is Bridgette Pa..."_

_Governor Swann interrupts me and says "Oh, yes I got a letter from your father explaining that you were coming! We didn't expect you for weeks! Commodore you remember her don't you? She was here three summers ago! She spent most of her time bothering you, Gillette, and,Groves!"_

_ Realization dawns on James' expression as I whisper "I was here before?" I shoot Megan a look she looks just as surprised as I feel._

_ Would you kindly move out of the way Miss Paige? I believe thanks is in order for these two." He walks up to them and shakes Jacks hand then yanks up his sleeve and says "Had a brush with the East India Trading company did we? Pirate."_

_"Hang him." says Governor Swann. Then James grabs Megans arm and pulls up her sleeve as well showing her own brand. "Hang her." The Governor says again. Megan looks as if shes gonna faint._

_"Keep your gun on them, men. Gillette fetch some irons." James then catches sight of something else on Jack's arm and pushes his sleeve up even more. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow isn't it?"_

_As this was being said I made sure I was closer to Jack than Elizabeth._

**I swallowed tightly, nervously eyeing the pirate brand. I was...a pirate. Confusion knitted my eyebrows together. How had this even happened? A shiver convulsed through my body. This was so strange...but...awesome! A beam erupted on my face. My, I had a world of amazing possibilities now brilliantly laid out in front of me! I could now own my own ship, go on an adventure, hunt treasure and-**

**"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please, sir," he informed James with a smirk. I looked up then, wonder on my face from hearing these amazing words in real life, when his gaze caught mine. And then...his right eye closed wonderfully in a magnificent wink...**

**"OH MY GOODNESS, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed in glee and threw my arms around him. He stumbled backwards and down we went on the deck.**

**"Megan!" Bridgette gasped, appalled.**

**It finally dawned on me what I was doing. Oh my goodness, I was hugging Jack Sparrow! Oh my, my heart was gonna explode! This was wrong, it was so wrong, what in the world was I thinking? I jumped away from him with a scream. "I'm so sorry sir!" I exclaimed, bowing down frantically. What was I thinking? I'll tell you what- I wasn't thinking! What fangirl in her right mind would even find herself remotely worthy to be in his presence, let alone touch him!?**

**James seemed slightly amused. "Are you two together?" he asked, right eyebrow arching oh so highly up.**

**"Frankly, sir, we aren't. She's as new to me as she is to you," Jack said from the ground. He turned his makeup smudged eyes back to me, the jewelry embedded in his dreads jingling. "You don't have to bow madame, we're both respectful pirates here."**

**"So sorry!" I gushed, straightening myself up. Refusing to meet his eyes, I looked over to Bridgette. A twinge of sympathy showed in her eyes when she cast her gaze to look longingly over as James. From the longing etched in her face, I could tell that she was heavily considering doing the same thing I just did.**

**"Who are you?" James asked, pinpointing his attention on me, completely oblivious to Bridgette drooling at his side.**

**Who am I? Why in fact, who exactly am I? I'm no longer merely a high schooler Megan who lives in New Mexico. No. No, no, no. Now I am something so much more! Now, I'm pirate, a pirate that deserves so much more than to be restricted by a measly title such as Megan. Ha! I scoff in the face of my old name.**

**Smiling wickedly, I looked him in the eye and with a tilting of my chin I said, "My name is Rose." Wait no, that wasn't exotic enough. "Scratch that, my name is Jasmine. Wait no, sorry...I can do so much better than that! Um..." Everyone stared at me with narrowed but confused eyes. "Ooh, I go by Ariel! Wait, wait no...no that's not it... Ooh I got it, I am-"**

**"She goes by Megan," Bridgette cut me off with an exasperated sigh.**

**I shot her a glare. "Way. To. Go," I said angrily. "Now how the poop am I supposed to strike fear into the hearts of my enemies!?"**

_ Suddenly all eyes turned toward me. Oh, damn. That was stupid on my part, wasn't I supposed to be a respectable young lady? How is that possible when I just revealed that I knew a pirate! I bit my bottom lip out of distress and the metallic tang of blood filled my mouth and I instantly released it._

_ "How do you know her?" James asked me as he eyed my now injured lips for a second too long. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I felt his heavy gaze on me._

_ "I..I..I know her from the boat ride over!" I stated with triumph. "We got to know each other and became good friends. It didn't seem to matter to me that she was a pirate. Because, she hardly even acts like one." When I saw a few of the soldiers give each other looks I knew this was the wrong thing to say. I frantically searched my mind for something to correct the situation. I took a step towards James who was still eyeing me and I grabbed his arm and said "If I knew she was telling the truth I would have never befriended her! But, I did."_

_ I looked down in shame as Megan said "Hey not cool! were best friends!" I looked at her and mouthed 'I'm sorry! But, I have to! I still love you!' Megan looked satisfied at my words._

_ Then, James lifted my head up with his hand and said "Understandable. But, I expect you to have better judgement in the future." I felt lightheaded at the close proximity we were in and if I did not have a hold of James I would have fallen onto the dock. And then I did something that I wanted to do since I saw Megan do it I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug while I inhaled his scent of salt water, wood, and pure manly musk. I then took a quick step away to where I was before. It wasn't as intense as I wanted it to be but I was satisfied...for now._

_ James had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks that made me want to attack him but, I refrained. Mullroy then spoke up looking slightly confused and said "These are his sir," handing James Jacks effects._

_ James composed himself and took the effects and said As he examined Jacks gun. "No additional shot nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north." He pulled the sword halfway out of its scabbard and said "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."_

_ Megan cut in before Jack could say anything "But you have heard of him!"_

_As Gillette came back with the irons I stepped between him and Megan (Even with what I just said I can't let my best friend go to the gallows now can I?)_

_ Then Elizabeth spoke up trying to take my place by shoving me out of the way, but I pushed back and she gave up settling for standing beside and slightly behind James. I gave her a satisfied smirk as she glared at me and said "Commodore, I really must protest"_

**"Carefully lieutenant," James said.**

**Elizabeth stepped up,(or tried to) her father's jacket slipping off from around her shoulders before he adamantly put it back on. The fury in Bridgette's eyes were so easy to see that even a blind man could catch onto it. I back away from her anger, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. "Pirates or not, these people saved my life," Elizabeth stated sternly.**

**"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," James stated matter of factly.**

**He stepped forward and suddenly a pair of manacles chained both me and Jack together. Appalled, I stared down at it. Oh this does so totally not match my outfit.**

**"Though it does seem enough to condemn him," Jack smirked.**

**James smiled, fixing to say something when I interrupted.**

**"Wait did you say wickedness?" I wrinkled my nose. "I thought that we were pirates, not witches." Everyone stared at me open-mouthed, at loss for words. "I mean...when you say wicked you think of it in the context of witches. Wicked witch of the west ya know? For pirates we should probably...I dunno. Maybe say a lifetime of wrongdoing instead? Or a lifetime of law breaking? Frankly, I believe that saying it that way is much more accurate for-"**

**"My god, you never stop talking do you?" James stared at me in shock.**

**"You get used to it," Bridgette said with a frown, staring at me disapprovingly.**

**James tested the manacles, checking to see if the chains were secure. Once satisfied, he turned to nod at his men for them to drop their weapons. That's when I remembered what happens next and a sense of dread washed over me. Man, please tell me that I wasn't going to be dragged-**

**"Finally," Jack said happily. In a movement so lightning quick that a blink of an eye would've caused for you to miss it, he reached out to a victim, swinging our shared chain up and over- Bridgette's unsuspecting neck.**

**"Bridge!" I screamed, horrified. Instantly I felt sick to my stomach. This was my best friend he was threatening here! She managed to shoot me a terrified stare, fear, something I've never seen on her, marked all over her ghostly pale face. Tears springing to my eyes, I reached out to try and touch her when Jack somehow bumped me behind him, tightening the chain around poor Bridgette's neck. "Let go of my friend!" I screeched, using my free hand to pummel his back with a shower of punches. But it did nothing, he still held Bridgette tightly against him and I was powerless to stop it.**

**"Bridgette!"**

_Everyone was shocked to hear this voice say my name I was so shocked (and very pleased) that I actually forgot my fear to stare at James who had said my name so urgently that I would think that I was actually about to die! But, then I thought how can he be so concerned? He just met m...Oh ya, Apparently I've been here before. Well at least I didn't have to lay down the boring groundwork now._

_"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat." Jack said happily. I set a glare on my face and wished Jack could see it._

_James stands there and looks angrily at the pirate. "Commodore!" James gets Jacks effects and just looks at our group of three for a second. Jack then nods to me and James hands me his stuff. I look dumbly at it for a second before deciding i'm not going to put this on him! I know someone who would be much more willing. Before I can fully hand over the effects to Megan who looks like she knows exactly what i'm thinking. Jack grabs his gun and points it at my head. I turn my head to Megan then Jack and give him a deadpanned look. Then I practically shove the effects at Megan. And I instantly regret move as Megan gives me a startled look and, Jack jerks the chain a little and I choke with the tight hold the chain has on my neck._

_James is about to take a step forward with his hand on his sword. But I give him a warning look and say "Don't." He frowns but does as I say._

_Jack then tells Megan to put his effects on him and she happily obliges but, it complicates my situation as to Im forced to twist around painfully for Megan to be able to put his hat and belt on. Megan hardly seems to notice my uncomfortable situation because shes trying to put his belt around him but is hindered because the chain on my neck is in the way._

_I look up at Megan and say "Can I PLEASE put the belt around him?"_

_Jack gives me an amused look and Megan looks displeased as Jack says "Want to get your hands on me don't you love?" _

_I hear someone scoff, then I say "No, because I fear I might be strangled to death if Megan does it." I look at her sympathetically when she gives me her puppy dog look. I want to give in but I can't. and I say "I'm sorry, Sweetheart but, you don't want me to die do you?"_

_She gives a defeated look and says "Fine."_

_Jack seems amused about the whole situation. And James looks as if hes gonna blow a gasket. Then I whisper in Megans ear "Don't worry I have no interest whatsoever." She gets happier at that and lets me put his belt on. All the while with Jack looking between us with a smirk on his face._

**Bridgette slid the belt around his waist, grimacing through her pain. Worriedly I watched her, paying very, very close attention to her neck and the bruise starting to form there... My eyebrows furrowed in fear. For the first time in my life, I was serious. She finished buckling it with a pained flourish. With a joyous smile, Jack turned to me. With a furrowed brow, I looked at him distrustful. Now that he's harmed my friend...well, things were the slightest bit different.**

**Running the brim of his hat through my forefinger and thumb, I got on my absolute tiptoes to put it on his head. Even then I just barely passed his shoulder. "You're despicable," I said slowly, hardly trusting the words coming out of my mouth.**

**"Sticks and stones love," he told me with a wink. A blush charged my face and I rocked back to the heels of feet, avoiding to meet him in the eyes.**

**With that he turned Bridgette to face forward again, and backed us all up carefully, step by step. It was hard to breathe. Before I knew it, my back was rammed up against a cargo gantry.**

**"Gentlemen...m'ladies...you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow," and he shoved Bridgette away, for her to tumble into James' arms.**

**"Bridge!" I exclaimed, shocked when he wrapped an arm around my waist. Heat swarmed through me.**

**"Seems like we're stuck together sweetheart," he grinned at me with a sneer. I stared at him wild eyed. With a wink, he grabbed a rope and kicked away a belaying barrel. A counterweight dropped and suddenly the ground disappeared beneath my feet, wind whipping through my long hair.**

**"Noooooo!" I screamed. "I'm scared of heights!"**

**He laughed under his breath, and we stopped at the middle of the gantry. Tears streaked down my face and I burrowed my face into his shoulder, wanting to die, just die, die, die. He grabbed another rope and swung, swinged far, far away. Somewhere in the air, the fear became too much to bear and soon everything faded away in a horrified curtain of black.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

FAAAAIIIIIILLLLL

_ I watched in shock as Megan and Jack basically flew away. While gunshots rang out around me I realized that I was encompassed in James' arms and I looked at his face he looked worriedly down at me and his eyes focused on my neck, and his expression turned stormy. He took one of his arms from around me and lightly traced the bruise forming on my neck. "Sparrow is gonna pay for this." he growled. He then started to turn away to follow the other soldiers that were running to find and capture Jack and my dear friend Megan. (who seems to be forgotten at the moment). Then, he seemed to remember something and turned to the shivering Elizabeth. And asked "Are you okay?" She gave a nod and James bent down to kiss her hand. then he turned and left._

_ The last (it hasn't even been a full hour!?) finally caught up to me and I realized this was only the beginning. I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought that 'I'm in for a great adventure that might kill me but, as long as I get to woo Commodore James Norrington and Lord Cutler Beckett I will be perfectly fine! I also will push Elizabeth into the ocean at LEAST five times.(probably more)..._

_ Governor Swann pulled me out of what would have been a reeeaaaaaallllyyyyyyy long inner momolouge. And said "Come on girls lets get back to the manor you're both probably exhausted from the events that just transpired."_

_ As we started to the carriage I thought 'you know what? I think i'll give into my fangirl fantasies from now on. I mean whos it gonna hurt? Except maybe James and Cutler and a few (many)innocent bystanders, but other than that... _

** "Megan. Megan."**

** A voice floated eerily above me. I moan and turned away from it, trying to keep away from what it was lulling me to.**

** "Megan. I don't want to have to do this to you mate."**

** Mate...hm...are we in australia? Are we gonna go to the outback, later to fry some stuff on the barbie? That sounded splendid... The silly thought almost brought myself to laughing when overwhelming cold suddenly splashed over me.**

** "Oh!" I loudly gasped, bolting up into a sitting position. Wet water dripped all over me, ran down my body in little freezing rivulets. I gasped, wide eyed, tried to get my frantic breaths under my control. It was...cold and I was shocked, surprised beyond words. Sitting there I panted heavily, feeling my poor heart thump uncontrollably. Frowning, and close to tears, I rose my hand to wipe the moisture off my forehead, but came to a surprise. My hand was chained to another freaking hand! "AAAHHH!" I screamed, trying to back away, but the hand just followed me considering that, we were after all, chained together.**

** "Get away from me!" I yelled, raising my hand to protect my face.**

** "Whoa matey calm down," a familiar voice tried to soothe me. Spreading out my fingers I could see through the spaces in between them, attached to the hand was a long hairy arm and further up, attached to that arm was...Jack Sparrow.**

** Oh my gosh.**

** Everything came rushing back: the black pearl, the sand in my boots, the mark on my arm, non willingly helping out in choking my best friend, and then going high up up up, to the point where everything was black.**

** I frowned, lowering my hand slowly. This was weird. Like way weird. Like, weirder than my Uncle Steve weird.**

** Bottom lip trembling, I looked him unevenly in the eyes. "What happened?" I whispered hoarsely.**

** "We just made an amazing escape," he answered disinterestedly. "I think that I lost you somewhere up in the ropes."**

** My eyes widened in fear as my heart dropped to my stomach. Bile threatened my throat. "Oh gooooood. I hate heights."**

** "Interesting," he noted. "As a conversation topic: I hate being captured by British soldiers."**

** I blanched. "We're being...chased by British soldiers?"**

** "It's understandable dearie. We are pirates after all."**

** "Oh yeah." Pirates...I'm a pirate. I exhaled, leaning back against a burlap sack in the alley we were secluded again. I'm a pirate... Well what the goodness am I doing here then!? I should be pillaging the town, sailing a ship, downing rum (or at least in a few more years, I am after all not of legal age yet)! I could curse, sit in unladylike positions, and even...even run with the freaking scissors!**

** "Well what are we bloody doing here then!?" I cheered and jumped to my feet. **

** I took off running out of the alley, dragging Jack Sparrow along for the ride. Oh yes, and that reminded me. I stopped suddenly, right before we burst out into the crowd, and turned on him, landing a right hook straight on his nose. There was a satisfying cracking sound and I grinned wildly. Good.**

** "What the bloody 'ell was that for!?" he demanded, stumbling backwards in bewilderment.**

** "That was for my friend Bridgette," I told him cheerfully. "Now c'mon, we gotta blow this popsicle stand!"**

** I turned back around, and we took off into the crowd, causing for people to scream and bells to ring. Everyone parted as they took in with astonished horror of what we really were: pirates.**

** I couldn't be any happier!**

** It hadn't been long before Jack took control, leading us through the winding paved streets. A level of exhilaration pumped through my blood. Now, mind you, I was many things, but among those things that I wasn't was runner. Yet it's amazing what your out of shape body can do when adrenaline is coursing through it. And on a further note, it's even more amazing just how much crazy adrenaline you can get when you're being chased by soldiers!**

** Guys, this is the next Insanity workout!**

** After a while of running, Jack finally slowed down and slipped through some barn doors. Trusting his instinct, I followed soon after. Panting, I observed the scene with sweaty eyes. We're in a blacksmith shop. The tidy room is lit only by lanterns. Every tool is in its rightful place, the hay swept neatly to the side. Tired, I looked around and saw a large mill, attached to it was a donkey with a harness. Wait a second...**

** "Jack, we have to go," I said suddenly, pulling on the chain, trying to urge him out the door.**

** "Darling, we're not going to get anywhere far if we remain chained here like this," he told me, stepping forward despite my complaints. "We'll only be here for a little bit."**

** "No, you don't understand, this is a mis-"**

** The sound of a bottle hitting the floor suddenly clambered around. Both me and Jack jumped, my breath lodging in my chest. There in the corner was Mister Brown in his apron, asleep in the corner. Happily, I exhaled in relief. Good, it's only him and not... Determined, Jack marched off, towards Mister Brown.**

** "Wait, wait, Jack, shouldn't we be removing the chain? I mean, look-he's asleep," I said, pulling on the chain, wanting to get away before a certain blacksmith showed up. Of course, he ignored me, marching forward. "Just, just look." I took in a deep breath and screamed: "YO, YO DUDE- WAKE UP!"**

** Jack froze in his steps, terrified. But Mister Brown just rolled over contentedly in his sleep, snorting like a pig. My partner stared at me in bewilderment, but i just shrugged nonchalantly. "Told ya so."**

** He sighed and walked over to an anvil, fixing to pick it up when again I yanked hard on the chain. "No, that's not gonna work."**

** Exhaling through his mouth, he turned to look at me. "Then do you care to tell me what is going to work?"**

** "Well the gear over there worked last time, but maybe we can-"**

** Ignoring my words, he walked over to yank a red-hot poker out of the fire, and before I could stop him he turned upon the poor, unsuspecting donkey.**

** "PETA is going to kill us," I gasped as soon as the gears started turning.**

** "PETA?" he questioned.**

** "They're just some reeeeally hard-core vegetarians," I explained with a shrug.**

** "Vegetarian?"**

** "Nevermind, let's just get this link snapped." At that, I directed us to the turning gears and put the manacle between two of them. As the gears turned into each other, the link snapped like a twig. Delighted I smiled and rubbed my sore wrist. Ooh, freedom at last! Manacles are so totally not going to become the next bracelet fad though, if you know what I mean. "Good. Now come on, we've got to go before-"**

** A door banged open and lightning quick- Jack shoved me into a pile of hay, going off to find some cover of his own. My heart pounded and I peeked anxiously out from the haystack, catching sight of the scrumptious Will Turner coming in. As he took off his coat, he looked over to Mister Brown with a resolved sigh. "Right where I left you," but then his eyes wandered over to the still hot poker, balancing precariously on top of an anvil. "Not where I left you," he noted under his breath. I held my breath anxiously. Please don't let him see Jack's hat that he had taken off when we came in, please, please, please... But sadly, his eyes latched onto Jack's hat, just laying around in the corner. Curious, Will reached out, stepping over to touch it when a sudden blur of metal happened and the flat of a blade stopped him. He stepped back and turned around to face Jack.**

** Oh my freaking gosh...**

** I leapt out of my cover, hay sticking to me all over. "What's your freaking problem Jack!? We probably could've gotten away unnoticed!"**

** Will gasped and wheeled around to face me. Astonished he back up, taking in both of us. "You're the ones they're hunting. The pirates."**

** Jack grinned and pressed the tip of his blade up against Will's chest, backing him up against the door. "Indeed we are mate," he acknowledged him with the tip of his head before he deeply frowned. "You seem somewhat familiar...have I threatened you before?"**

** "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will glowered, flashing a quick glare in my direction.**

** Automatically I shrank back, feeling ashamed. The life of a pirate isn't all glamour after all...**

** "Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse us..." Jack was fixing to make a move for the door, gesturing for me to follow him when Will whipped out a sword from next to the door, pointing it at Jack.**

** "Jack!" I screamed. Unfazed, he blinked, looking down the reflective length of the sword.**

** "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"**

** Determined, he got into fighting stance, meeting Jack coolly in the eyes. "You threatened an innocent citizen," Will growled.**

** In response, Jack ran his sword up Will's, tilting his head to the side as the metal screeched against each other. "Only a little."**

** And they began attacking, thrusting and feinting, both evenly match. Forget running with scissors, these two were dueling with blades! Really, really long and really, really sharp blades! "Stop, stop, you guys might cut each other!"**

** "That's the idea," Will grunted.**

** "No, no, no, you gotta stop!" I shook my head angrily. What if they got hurt? Do they even have Band- Aids and Neosporin here in Port Royal if they do? They engaged in a fight, dancing all over the room, up and down, slashing here and there, all the while hurling cleverly formed words at each other. Close calls happened every other second, but just when they almost got one, the other somehow managed to counter at the last second, completely avoiding damage. "Boys, boys, you're both beautiful! Just stop it!"**

** I looked worriedly at the door, knowing what was going to happen any second. "We've got to go Jack, just put the stupid sword down!" But as soon as I turned back around Will suddenly had a piece of iron and Jack with a gun, pointed between Will's eyes.**

** "You cheated," Will stated angrily.**

** Jack smiled in a 'what did you expect?' kind of way. "Pirate." He stepped forward, but Will intercepted him between the door, outside the noises of hurried running. "Move away."**

** "No."**

** "Please move!"**

** "No!" Will shouted. "I can not just step aside and let you two escape."**

** "Umm, it'd be really nice if you did sir," I spoke nervously, eyeing the door with fear.**

** Growling, Jack cocked the pistol. Will stared evenly back. A long moment passed.**

** "This shot is not meant for you," Jack stalled, curling his lip up in frustration.**

** Suddenly there was a crash of broken glass. Then came the unbearable pain as spots danced before my eyes. We were too late! My eyes glazed over and I crumpled to the ground, a very smug Mister Brown behind me standing with a broken bottle.**

** The last thing I remember are the doors smashing open and a victorious James saying, "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day Jack Sparrow and his accomplice almost escaped. Take them away."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

You will not leave me here!

_I groaned because, ya know that headache that I had earlier? It now felt like my brain was turning to liquid in my skull, it really hurt that much. God, why couldn't there be asprin here why, oh why!? I was laying on the bed that was in one of the guest rooms at the Swann residence, shutting my eyes to the offending surroundings around me._

_Then, there was a knock at my door and I groaned when it suddenly set the rhythm to the pounding in my head, at the rate of a congo drum. I forced myself out of the bed and went to the door, one of the maids of the household was standing there holding a nightgown in her hands._

_"I came to give you this Miss so you can get ready for bed. You can't sleep in your day clothes," she handed me the nightgown with a smile. Then she noticed me grimacing in pain. "What's wrong Miss?"_

_I gave her a forced smile and said simply "Headache,"_

_She then got a look of understanding "I will go get you some tea then, we have a special kind for pain," she then disappeared down the hallway_

_"I really hope that tea works," I mutter._

_Less than five minutes later she returned holding a tea cup in her hands. "Here you go Miss I hope you feel better," I gave her a small smile as I took the cup and she left. I stood in the doorway like an idiot for, oh I don't know, A minute? maybe two? Then I gave the cup of tea a look of hope and thought 'please work' and I downed the cup in one whole swallow._

_I slammed the door shut as I tried to muffle my loud whimper of pain, 'VERY bad idea Bridge,' I thought to myself. But even though I burned off some of my taste buds (I don't think they will ever recover!) my headache started to slowly ebb away. I gave a sigh of relief as I went over to the bed to change, I started the meticulous process of taking off my dress and petticoats and the sword fell out of my dress. I looked at it for a moment before I picked it up and balanced it on the side table, I knew I would need it later. When I finally got into my nightgown the stupid headache faded away into..._

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_Not as faded as I thought but still not as bad as earlier. I let out an exhausted sigh (Can't a girl catch a break?) I then waited for the gunshot that kills the doorman 'Bang'. There it is and Elizabeths shriek, right on time. I waited for a couple of minutes after that for those creepy undead pirates to take Elizabeth. (HEY! Don't blame me for my self preservation! I couldn't have done anything to prevent it! I better not be getting a look cause I swear...) Oh, right, I should probably go down to the fort to explain that idiot Miss Swann had been kidnapped. I pushed the door open brandishing Megan's sword, just in case any pirates came after me, I had no qualms against them my best friend was one. But the ones that were running around right now I really didn't like. _

_I really didn't have to go to the fort, but anything to see James' face was good enough reason for me. I took off at a swift pace and side stepped the body of the doorman in front of the door. 'Poor guy' I thought he was only doing his job! But I guess thats how harsh the world can be to unsuspecting people. I mean one time I knew a person that almost got strangl...Oh, wait, that was me. I made a mental note to hit Jack next time I got the chance._

_When I got out into the open I looked around wildly for which way the fort was. I really wanted to see James. I saw it about half a mile away and I walked quickly toward it._

_I burst into the front gates of the fort and screamed "JAMES!"_

_Then, a lot and I mean a lot of Soldiers came rushing towards me asking me 'what's wrong?' Really? The town just got pillaged by pirates and they are asking me what's wrong?_

_I got a stubborn look on my face that i'm sure Megan has seen numerous of times, and I said "I'm not saying anything to anyone except James," my voice resembled that of a child (I now know why Megan enjoys it soooooo much! Its really fun to act like an immature child!)_

_James and the Governor came rushing out of the walls of the battlements straight towards me. Gosh! Finally! They took like half a minute, really slow service I tell you, never stay in a fort._

_"What's wrong!?" James says frantically looking around probably searching for that problem Elizabeth._

_I then say with a bored tone "Elizabeths been kidnapped," Looks of horror filled the men's faces around me. Oh. My. God. Shes not that important! In my frustration I threw my hands into the air completely forgetting the sword that was in my hand. It flew out of my grasp and flew in the air in slow motion. And fell...right next to a terrified Gillette. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand over my mouth, not in embarrassment, or horror, but because I was trying to stifle my giggles, he looked so hilarious all scared like that!_

_I then turned my attention to a much more important matter, James. I rushed over to him and threw my arms around his neck burying my face into his shoulder he stumbled a little but managed to keep us upright. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist out of shock, and because well...ok, I don't really know the other reason._

_"I was so scared James! I didn't know what to do and I-I-I didn't know if those pirates would come after me next!" (I know I didn't SEEM scared but I was. I didn't know if they were going to come to my room next!) "And the only thing I could think was the fort might be a much safer place to be! With...you." I looked up at him to see what his reaction was._

_His arm around me tightened briefly before he pushed me fully away. He then looked modestly away from me and cleared his throat. Thats when I realized that I was wearing only a nightgown and here it wasn't proper. Dear Lord the men here would die if they saw what girls wore where I came from. At that I felt a giggle try to rise up out of me like the fizz in a coke bottle after you shake it up and try to open it._

_I somehow managed to keep it down when James ordered his men to go fetch a map and other supplies so that they can start their plan of action to rescue Elizabeth._

_He started to walk away to where Groves just laid down a map on a table under one of the overhangs on the fort. And I knew that they were not going to leave me behind, Megan got to go on an adventure with Will and Jack (I actually didn't know for sure but I'm sure she will make sure she is with Jack at all times)_

_"You're going to leave!?" I yelled_

_"Of course we are but, only after we figure out a plan of action. Now I suggest that you head off to bed and get some sleep." he then started to walk away again._

_'I won't have this!' I thought I looked around to make sure that there wasn't very many people around, there wasn't. "I'm coming with you!" I said as I reached the table that he was at._

_He looked up at me sharply "No you're not. Its too dangerous,"_

_I raised one of my eyebrows at him challengingly "I'm going and you can't do anything about it!"_

_"Really?" he questioned standing up straight from looking at the map. "And what makes you think that?"_

_I sucked in a deep breath as I thought of an answer. Then a mischievous smirk came on my face. I walked around the table and swiftly grabbed his arm tightly and held it to my chest. I narrowed my eyes at him and said "I'm not letting go till you agree that I can go with you to save Elizabeth,"_

_He looked around frantically to make sure no one saw him in this compromising position. When he was satisfied that no one was he tried to tug away his arm but I held on tighter and that only resorted in pulling me closer to him. Then in the distance we saw Governor Swann walking to where we were standing._

_He looked at me a slightly frightened look on his face "let go!" he hissed once again trying to pull away but once again didn't work._

_"I'm not letting go till you promise that I can go with you!"_

_He looked to where the Governor was walking to us he was much closer that before. He reached up with his free arm to cover his face and without looking at me said "Fine you can go! Now let go of my arm!"_

_"I'm not letting go until you promise,"_

_"Fine! I promise!" I quickly let go of his arm and with a happy smile on my face I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek._

_His face turned red and I said "Thank you!" Then I rushed off to change out of my nightgown and into some proper clothes to come quickly back and make sure that James keeps to his promise. _

**Ughhhhhhh being arrested suuuucks! It's ten times worse than being in the stupid corner, because now this corner is wet, stinky, dirty, and all the other inmates look at me fun! Clearly, I have to build bad girl credential if I wanna make it in the big brick house! Perhaps, all that I needed to do, was...take out a guards eye! Yes, I'll do that! THe guard would suffer immensely and then he would have to get an eye patch to cover up his creepy baggy eye socket, and that would make him look like a pirate too! And that would invoke the relentless teasing of his authoritative peers, thus granting me the proper street cred and prison buddies! I could see it now... A wicked laugh bubbled out of me as I formulated out my ingenious plan...**

**"What are you laughing about?" Jack asked from the corner, sitting on the wooden bench. His hat was tilted down over his face, shielding his dark eyes.**

**Ooh, and I also need a hat! Can't be a pirate without the british version of a sombrero.**

**"Jack," I started with excitement in my voice. This grabbed his attention and he tilted the brim of his hat up, staring at me with curiosity. "Can you rip out a guard's eye with your hook?"**

**His eyes widened. "I don't have a hook madame..."**

**"Whaaaat?" I scoffed. "Of course you do, it's right-" My hands travelled down to his hands, neatly folded in his lap. "Oh. Never noticed that before."**

**He gave a single laugh and lowered the hat back over his head, reclining against the wall.**

**"That sucks," I pouted. "And you don't have an eye patch either do ya?"**

**"Not that I last checked. But it has been a while since I looked in a mirror."**

**"I see," I nodded. "Well then you don't have a hook and you don't have an eye patch...you've gotta have a peg leg then!"**

**"Does it look like I have a peg leg?"**

**"Well..." my eyes travelled down to his boots. "You could be hiding them? Ooh, that must be it! Jack, take off your boots!"**

**"I don't think you'd appreciate me taking off my boots. Hygiene isn't a pirate's utmost necessity."**

**"Orrrrrrr, it's cuz you lost your leg in a dramatic accident, and anytime you see your peg it's just another cruel reminder of the man you used to be!" He tilted up his hat a little bit and stared at me with his mouth wide open. "Cracked ya open like an egg, didn't I? Ooh, ooh! My pirate name should be, wait for it: The Scrambler! Pretty wicked, huh?"**

**Laughing, he shook his head and lowered his hat back down. "Unless you want to sound like a hardcore chef, be my guest."**

**Disappointed, I frowned and leaned back into the pile of hay. Life is just one heartbreak after the other...**

**"Come here, boy...come here, boy..."**

**"...want a nice, juicy bone?"**

**I looked out the bar windows to see a whole lot of the prisoners trying to strain their arms out of their cells, all reaching out for the adorable little doggie holding keys. Puckering my lips, I watched as filthy hands, so dirty that they were brown, reaching out to the dog. The dog didn't even react though, just blinked his curious eyes over at them. His tail didn't even wag. Being the one holds the keys though, he must be pretty used to this attention. He's desensitized to adoration...**

**Jack sighed under his breath. "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never gonna move."**

**An offended prisoner shot a glare our way. "Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows yet!" Deluded by pointless hope, he turned back to the dog. "C'mon boy."**

**Jack tilted his hat down and smiled. I couldn't help but smiling too. I could smell these prisoners from a mile away, no wonder the poor dog is keeping his distance. Any closer and his nose might explode.**

**I finally managed to close my eyes and get to sleep, seriously regretting not making myself some coffee this morning. Not all this energy comes from sheer determination you know, some of it is heavily owed to a steaming mug! When I was drifting off, dancing through some dreams, suddenly everything was shattered by the firing of cannons. "Ah!" I screamed, being shoved out of the dream world and back to this...somewhat real one, a world where there were pirates and firing cannons. I bolted up from my comfy position in the hay, parts of it sticking to my hair in golden wisps.**

**Jack was sitting up, eyes trained on the window. More crashing booms sounded, each one causing me to nearly jump out of these flowy pirate pants of mine. "Gosh, can we just press snooze? Let me sleep for at least five more minutes before the world ends!" I mumbled grumpily, glaring out the window.**

**Jack gasped. "I know those guns!" he realized, and got up over to the window, peering eagerly through the bars. "It's the Pearl!"**

**Part of me wanted to smile while another just wanted to sigh in exhaustion. I mean, I knew this was coming. But couldn't the pirates' attack on here have waited for just a teensy weensy bit longer? That's all I ask for! Meet my demands and you'll have an energetic, wise-cracking, swashbuckling pirate ready to take over the caribbean.**

**"The Black Pearl?" the prisoner next to us asked. "I've heard-"**

**"You've heard stories where she's been preying on ships and settlements for ten years and never leaves any survivors. Thanks for the foreshadowing," I cut him out. That tiny little dialogue of his had too many pauses for my limited patience. I did everyone a good thing by cutting into his screen time.**

**As the prisoner gaped at me in wonder, Jack mused over this to himself. "No prisoners? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"**

**The prisoner took this in silently, settling back into his bench with his attention riveted towards the window. I sat there blinking for a few seconds when it suddenly clicked. "Ohhhh, I get it now! There has to be some survivors in order for there to even be some stories!" Both turned to look at me and I blushed furiously. "Um...don't mind me...I'll just be sitting here...quietly..." I turned and sat down on our bench, pulling my knees up to my chest. As I rested my chin on top of my knees, my eyes wandered over to our gate, waiting for our very special guest to come. When suddenly a cannon blasted into our cell-turning the wall into little chunks!**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed before I could help it.**

**The blast had left a humongous hole in the prison, part of it (a very small part) in me and Jack's cell, the other large majority in the cell neighboring ours. Instantly, a handful of victorious and ecstatic prisoners climbed through the cell, all whooping and cheering, ready to go wreak mayhem on this already hectic place. Even with the knowing that this would happen, I still stared longingly out there as the others scrambled out, my tongue parched for freedom. Tears started to sting my eyes. For crying out loud I was a freaking American citizen! Can't somehow the bald eagle sprinkle some freedom over here for me!?**

**The prisoner from earlier turned back to look at us. "My sympathies friends-you've no luck at all!" then he climbed out to join the others. Oh that settles it.**

**I got up and marched over to the hole, shouting down into the rocks, "WELL IT'S NOT OUR BLOODY FAULTS! WE'RE NOT LEPRECHAUNS, BUTT-FACE!"**

**I leaned back, satisfied with myself.**

**"Butt-face?" Jack commented with amusement.**

**With a shrug I said, "It works." But my smile quickly dissipated when I could see the moon up above, casting an eerie glow as the clouds slipped away. Now I really did feel sick. This was the part that always made me scream and have horrifying nightmares that made me freak out in the middle of the night. "This isn't good," I stepped back from the bars, my knees shaking. I didn't even know my knees could shake like this! It was like I was Shakira except my Jello-jiggle power was in my knees and not my hips. Augh, that wasn't sexy!**

**There was a scuffling noise and I turned to see Jack, resignedly crouching in front of the bars with his hands outreached. "Come on doggie-"**

**Panic surged through me. No way. I was NOT going to watch Jack reduce himself to begging to a dog, this was below him! Not MY favorite pirate of all freaking time!**

**"Jack you can't do this!" I exclaimed, rushing forward, scooping my arms underneath his armpits. "Coooooomee oooonn, you're a legend! Legends don't beg!" O urged him, dragging him away from the doors. Oh crap, he was heavy! I grunted loudly, digging my heels into the ground and tried to pull him away to no avail. "Wait, wait, I'm sorry. UGHHH, Zumba did not prepare me for this!"**

**"I'm sorry doll, but we need to get out of here, and so far it seems like that dog is our only hope," he explained. He tried getting out of my grasp, the dog staring curiously at us with avid attention. I pursed my lips in frustration. Heavy lifting wasn't easy when the flipping dead weight was squirming to get away from your grasp!**

**"Good things come to those who wait! We just gotta be patient!" I grunted when all the sudden the world went upside down. My heel slipped on the floor and I fell backwards, Jack in my arms, and...his hair in my mouth. "Dreads eh mah mow, dreads eh mah mow!" I screamed, thrashing around.**

**"Well this isn't the armory, Koehler, but it is pretty interesting," a pirate said snidely above us.**

**Jack bolted up, staring at the bars, as I stayed on the floor gagging. "Ack, I think I have a hairball!" I dry-heaved, sticking my tongue out in disgust. "I can taste you're not a Pantene believer!"**

**Koehler smirked, turning to share a look with Twigg.**

**Twigg grinned and looking at Jack he said, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a god-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance." And then he turned to me. "And last time I saw you, you were sailing away with Blackbeard, completely breaking the deal."**

**I blanched, all color seeping away from me. "Uhmmm," I coughed. "U-um, y-y-you must've mistaken me for someone else."**

**"You're not someone so easy to forget, Megan," Twigg commented.**

**Shell-shocked I blinked at them, my mouth wide open. "How do-"**

**"It seems Jack's fortunes haven't improved much have they?" Twigg asked Koehler, both of them laughed.**

**Gritting my teeth in annoyance I glared at them. Infuriated, Jack stepped closer to the bars, his face tight with anger. "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers...and mutineers."**

**The men both growled in fury, and in a rage Koehler lashed out-grabbing Jack around the neck. My breath lodged in my chest. Oh this was just was sick... Both me and Jack's eyes travelled down to Koehler's arm where in a spill of moonlight, white sinewy bones were shown. Nausea rooted in my stomach. "Um, you should really see a doctor about that!"**

**"So there IS a curse," Jack mused. "That's interesting."**

**Koehler sneered and slammed Jack backwards. My Jack! I rushed to him, bending over to help him out. As Koehler withdrew out of the moonlight his hand went back to normal, muscle and skin covering it once again like a sleeve. Jack stared, looking like something was clicking in his head, the gears were turning...**

**"You know nothing of hell," Koehler seethed, and with a head jerk, ushered Twigg out the door. I wanted to say something as they left, but my tongue felt so heavy. They knew me... That was impossible. But, the same thing happened to Bridgette. Eagerly I looked over to Jack, hoping that he would say something to diffuse the tension, but he was stone silent. The pirate's face was pulled down in heavy concentration as he thought...**

_I was now dressed in the proper clothing to be 'out and about' and was watching James and Governor Swann try to figure out what their next move was. I was starting to feel incredibly bored just watching them plan and trace out sooooooo many different routes on the map that I feared that I might go cross-eyed. We have been sitting here since the sun just started to peak over the horizon. I was thinking about walking up to James and stealing his sword or wig when Will suddenly burst into the fort wielding a sword and axe._

_ "They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" He exclaimed._

_ "They have already been informed, thank you very much!" I interjected with a roll of my eyes. What makes him think they don't know she's gone? James is far from incompetent!_

_ I was completely ignored and without looking up from the map James said " , remove this man" He hadn't really looked at me since I made him promise to take me along, maybe he was sore from what I did to secure that promise. I grinned as I remembered what I did._

_ "We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"_

_ Governor Swann interjected himself into the conversation "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please - share it,"_

_ I turned my head to Murttog when he said "That Jack Sparrow...he talked about the Black Pearl,"_

_ Mullroy replied to this statement with "Mentioned it, is more what he did,"_

_ Will gave a nod and said "Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him! He can lead us to it!"_

_ I decided I was being was too ignored and stole James' line "No," all eyes turned toward me and I continued "The pirates that invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, they are not his allies," Everyone looked at me strangely because no one told me whether Jack had been caught, let alone in the fort. I gave them all a haughty look and said "I know more than all of you give me credit for!"_

_ James shook his head in wonder and addressed the Governor "Governor, we will establish their most likely course..._

_ I jumped when Will slammed his axe into the wood of the table that was holding the map of the Caribbean. I shot him a glare that he didn't see and reprimanded him "Thats rude they just can't go out all willy nilly!" He didn't even look my way. Jerk._

_ "Thats not good enough!" Will said angrily. James walked around the table and pulled the axe out of it as he walked towards Will_

_ " , you are not a military man, your are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash actions." James retaliated. He then steered Will away and said "Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man that cares for Elizabeth," He then shoves the axe into Will's hands and Will storms out of the fort._

_ I was fuming, Elizabeth doesn't even deserve his affections! I stood out of my chair angrily and it fell over with a 'bang' everyone once again looked towards me "I'm gonna walk to the docks, this is getting annoyingly boring and angering," I said through clenched teeth._

_ "You need an escort," James said giving me a slightly confused look._

_ I set a glare on him and said "I do not!" and stormed out in mainly the same fashion as Will. Leaving behind some really confused military men._

**I sat in the corner, trying to block the sound of relentless scraping out of my ears. "It's not gonna wo-ork," I sang, examining my cuticles.**

**"Well we have to try something new, doll," Jack responded and I looked up to him with a sigh. A few minutes after those other two pirates had left, this one walked over to retrieve the dog bone from the neighboring cell by pressing himself against the bars and stretching his arm out. Now he was determined, reducing one of the bone's ends to a sharp point, he picked relentlessly at the lock keeping us from freedom. Or, more correctly, keeping him from freedom. Turns out that I could escape in the hole blasted through our cell from earlier. All I had to do was suck in and then think determined thoughts of not having any curves whatsoever. Not that I would leave though. Jack was where all the fun was!**

**"I told you earlier, you just gotta be patient! Sooner or later Orlando will come and we'll be saved," I smiled happily at the last sentence, as toothy as a spokesperson selling toothpaste.**

**"Who's Orlando?"**

**"Whoops, sorry! I mean W-"**

**There was a sound of a door latch and Jack leapt backwards, assuming a lounging position. I giggled underneath my hand as Will came thundering down the stairs, his eyes focusing on us with this burning intensity.**

**"You, Sparrow."**

**"Aye," Jack said.**

**"And you-" Will said, jabbing a finger at me. "His accomplice."**

**"Hiya!" I sang back, kicking my legs back and forth.**

**"You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"**

**"I've heard of it," Jack shrugged disinterestedly.**

**"Where does it make berth?" Will demanded.**

**"Wait!" I exclaimed, both head then turning to me. "Birth with an i, or berth with an e?"**

**"With an e of course," Will said with confusion.**

**"Ahh, see that makes so much more sense!" I clapped. "Carry on, now."**

**"Where does it make berth?" Jack ridiculed. "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta... it's an island that cannot be found - except by those who already know where it is."**

**Well that was a poop-load of confusing! How was the island discovered in the first place then!?**

**"The ship's real enough," Will shook his head. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"**

**"Why ask me?" Jack leaned back, nonchalantly checking out his nails.**

**Will whipped his head towards me, eyes widened in desperation, and I shrugged. "Hm," I tilted my head in a isn't-that-just-terrible? kind of fashion.**

**Annoyed, he sighed, turning back to Jack. "Because you- both of you- are pirates."**

**"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked.**

**I smiled with excitement. This just be the induction of a new member into the club! I think that this reference should upgrade to me to a golden membership, right?**

**"Never!" he exclaimed and then the hardness in his face turned soft. "They took Elizabeth."**

**"Ooooh," I cooed, leaning forward. "Give us the dirt, poofy-shirt."**

**"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."**

**A pause. "I can get you out of here," Will offered.**

**Jack's eyebrows rose minutely and he rose his eyes to look at me. The right side of my lip curled up in pride. Ha! Told him there was no reason to freak! "Told ya so," I mouthed to him. There seemed to be a twinkled in his eyes and I could swear that he was impressed. Calmly he looked back to Will with a poker face shielding his thoughts.**

**"How's that?" Jack continued. "The key's run off."**

**"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," he stated and walked over to pick up a bench, next placing it at the bottom of our cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."**

**Jack stared suspiciously at Will. "What's your name?"**

**"Will Turner."**

**With that, Jack sat up, he obviously recognized the name. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack nodded.**

**"Yes."**

**"Ah hah," Jack stood with a grin, obviously pleased. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've**  
**changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." he paused, sticking out a hand. "Do we have an accord?"**

**William eyed him for a moment, weighing the pros and cons in his head. "Agreed," he finally decided and shook the hand.**

**"Agreed! Get us out." Jack turned back to look at me, giving me a wink. I grinned widely and stood up, gliding over to stand proudly next to him.**

**Will wedged the bench underneath the door, and put his weight on it, his face pulling into a grimace until the door rose, fell forward, and crashed against the ground with a loud clang. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."**

**"Not without my effects," Jack said stepping through the door, me following behind. Suddenly Jack wheeled around, staring down at me. "Stay," he commanded me with a point.**

**I scrunched up my nose, taking offense. "Excuse me?"**

**"You may be a pirate, doll, but you're still a lass. This journey is going to be of us two, if you come along that will only make you a third wheel." He patted my head. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"**

**"Ah!" I gasped. Frantically I glanced over to Will, searching for help but his attention was focused on the stairs, waiting for someone to come.**

**"Jack, we may want to leave now," he said, never taking his eyes off of the door.**

**"I fear this is goodbye then doll. It was a pleasure getting to know you," he said, fixing to turn around but I grabbed him by the end."**

**"You can't just leave me!" I exclaimed.**

**"Jack," Will said through gritted teeth, trying to go up the stairs.**

**"Sorry darling, but this is where we part," Jack said, starting to look a little nervous also.**

**"It is not!" I stomped my foot. "You need me! I-I," I let go of him with one hand, gesturing back to the cell. "I could've escaped through the hole, but I didn't leave you! You have to repay the favor."**

**He looked amused and stared at the hole. "I was wondering when you were going to notice that," he observed and looked back at me, something about him different.**

**My bottom lip started to tremble like my teeth were tectonic plates, going through an earthquake. "If you leave me, I'll, I'll...I'll scream!"**

**Will looked over to us, eyes wide.**

**"And is that supposed to threaten me dearie?"**

**"Yes! Yes it is," I stated determinedly. "Sir, I'm an alto that can hold a twenty-beat note. If I open my mouth, I could completely ruin Will's chance of romance, your chance of freedom, and my opportunity for adventure! So I suggest that you agree to my terms or we could be here a long time."**

**"Is that supposed to threaten me?"**

**I lifted an eyebrow. "One-"**

**"Jack, I don't think she's kidding," Will said worriedly.**

**"-two-"**

**"Oh please. This little thing? How loud could she possibly get."**

**"-three." I swallowed in a deep breath, fixin to sing out when Jack slapped a hand over my mouth.**

**"Fine," he agreed grumpily. "You can come."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We're off to save Elizabeth!

To the tune of wizard of Oz!

_ 'Thank God' we are finally on our way! James was giving orders to get the boat...sorry! Ship. I've been corrected by at least 10 Navy officers and three times by James that the __**Interceptor **__is a ship and __**not**__ a boat. Honestly! What is the big deal! _

_ While waiting for the boat...ship to take sail I watched the activity on the other vessel (Dauntless) waiting for the moment when Jack, Will and hopefully Megan took over the ship. I don't really know how they can do that! There are three of them and 1...2...3...4... A lot of navy soldiers. But, then again Gillette is such a baby! He got scared by a Sword just sitting next to him, granted it flew to him to sit next to him but, still!_

_ That's when I saw three figures were making their way onto the boat. That has to be Megan, because who else would be with them? I turned around to see if anyone on the Interceptor noticed the activity of pirating going on. No one was. But, James and a couple other officers were walking my way. I straightened my back so that I was no longer resting my elbows on the edge. _

_ "I still don't see why she had to come Commodore, she has no standing in the matter of this rescue," one of the officers commented (I believe it was Groves)_

_ I smiled as I fully looked up as the three navy men came my way. "I believe it is because I can be of great service to this voyage. Disciplinary actions, I believe," I then walked away as I saw the confused and worried faces of the officers. I stood by the main mast and watched as they realized the Dauntless was now taken over. _

_ Gillette's voice sounded "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! Commodore, they've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner they've taken the ship!" _

_ James took out a spyglass and watched the activity on the other boat. "Rash, Turner, too rash." he watched at Jack tried to get Will and Megan to help prepare the boat...ship. "That is, without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever seen."_

_ I yawned this because THIS was not going anywhere and is soooo boring! When will we be out to open sea!? I want to feel the salt spray on my face! And I want the navy officers to know that I am not to be doubted, thought of to be just a mere woman, or someone that cannot strike fear into the most fearless hearted man. The boat...ship started to move to the Dauntless._

_ When we were broadside to the Dauntless, ropes were thrown across and two gangplanks were put down to act as bridges. _

_ James turned to me and said "Stay here," and proceeded to walk across _

_ I stared after him and narrowed my eyes "Like bloody hell I will!" and went across after him._

_ He frowned down at me and said "I thought I told you to stay."_

_ "I'm not a dog James! And besides, I'd rather sail with you and not have to listen to Will's whining about dear Elizabeth."_

_ He looked at me confused "What are you...'splash' James noticed that the interceptor was sailing away "Sailors back to the Interceptor! Now!"_

_ "Um. I think it's a little too late for that," I said as I watched one of the sailors try to get back across but only fell into the ocean. "I guess we are stuck on the Dauntless. Shame, too. This ship's slower. Guess we will have to wait all the longer to get to darling Elizabeth." I looked at James and he looked at me with a 'What is wrong with you?' expression. "Remember James" I said before he could tell me that I was crazy. "I know a lot more than you think." then I skipped away from him calling out "I'll let you figure this all out! Meanwhile I'm going to check out the captain's cabin." _

_ I opened the door to the cabin when I reached it. And I turned around to see James and who I believe to be Groves watching me with open mouthed shock. Groves then turned to James and opened his mouth to say something. James held up a hand to stop him. "I have no idea how we are going to survive this voyage with Her aboard. I'm not looking forward to see what she's going to do." _

_ I smiled and Groves nodded with approval "I hope there is somewhere else for you to sleep James! Because, I'm staying here, and I don't think you're going to do anything about it!" I called to them. Disbelief clouded James' features. I turned back around and shut the cabin door. 'This is going to be the best voyage ever!' I thought happily. _

**_Ouch_****, my face ****_still _****hurt. I frowned, gripping the railing of the ship, salty sea spray blowing onto my face. Curious as to why my face hurts? Well, I'll enlighten ya dear!**

** Frankly, I have an excitement management issue. It's like anger management issue, but different. I honestly think this way is more fun.**

** And frankly, Will did not just ****_get_**** it. So anytime my excitement rises above his preferred energy level-****_SLAP!-_****suddenly I gotta mouth full of Will. It's not like he actually intends to hurt me, I am a lady after all. Or...I'm a female after all. Being a pirate sort of ruins my lady credibility. ****_Anyways- _****eventually, with the amount of forceful shutting up he's done with me, the pain kinda adds up. Now shall I recount to thee the ways my mouth has suffered?**

** Firstly, there was when we broke out of the prison: "****_FREEEEDOM! THAT'S AMERICA YOU-" SLAP!_**

******Next there was before we went underwater, underneath a capsized boat: "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, this is SO scary, I swear we're gonna-" ****_SLAP!_**

** Then when we climbing onto the ship: "I could've I sworn I was gonna die back there! Wouldn't it have been awful if whenever we were down there the pressure was too much for our bodies to handle and-" ****_SLAP!_**

** And then we have once we were on the ship and Jack was giving us orders: "Ohmigosh there's Bridgette! She's like my best friend, I'm so happy to see her! I wonder how she's doing? Ooh, ooh I wonder if James has kissed her! I bet that he has, she's real pre-" ****_SLAP!_**

** And finally, when we were aboard the ****_Interceptor_**** and sailing away from ****_Dauntless_****: "WEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIIII-" ****_SLAP!_**** "Hey, buttface quit hitting me! It's very rude and violent. You better get over your sadistic tendencies or otherwise Elizabeth will never-" ****_SLAP!_**

** So it was understandable that I vowed not to speak to Will ever again during our ride over to Tortuga. And for a talkaholic, ****_that_**** is pure dedication I tell ya! Bored, I leaned forward on my elbows, eyes roving the deep dark waves of the ocean. There was nothing to do. Jack was over at the wheel in this super intense captain mode. He was too scary to deal with. Bored still, I sighed. Why don't boats have license plates? That would be entertaining. Then I could keep track of where they were from and try to see if I could find all the provinces. Hm...I need to start that!**

** "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," Will said and there was this strange screeching sound. Curious, I tilted back my head and noticed that he was sharpening his sword against a whetstone. Jack tightened a line, busy with work. "When my mother died, I came out here...looking for my father." The last part was an obvious attempt to get Jack to talk. I looked over to the captain, wondering what he would do.**

** "Is that so?" Jack asked and went to move down the ship. Will followed after like a lost puppy. For a moment I stood there, contemplating on whether I should follow them or not... Eh, standing here staring out at the ocean was boring anyways. Forget waves! Quietly I trailed after, keeping myself at a close distance.**

** "My father. Bill Turner?" Jack was silent and finally Will lost all attempts at trying to be guile. A look of impatience came over his face. "At the jail-it was only after you  
learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack." His voice was tight and heavy as he said, "You knew my father."**

**Jack paused, seeming to weigh what he wanted to say. After a while of thinking, he finally decided. "I knew him. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap' Bill," he answered truthfully, probably one of the few times he's ever done that.**

**"'Bootstrap'?" Will puzzled over the nickname. Now Jack was at the wheel once more. Trying to summon my inner ninja, I crouched behind some barrels, peeking from in between them.**

**"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him."**

**My mind wandered back to how his father looked in the second and third movie. I shuddered.**

**"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law," Will refused to believe, shaking his head in anger.**

**Jack scowled, irritated. "He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."**

**Will roared, tearing out his sword and leveling it at Jack. "My father-was not-a pirate!"**

**I screamed, jumping up from where I was hiding and running over to put myself between them. Spreading my arms wide, I faced Will with wide eyes. "Don't you-" Suddenly I remembered my oath from earlier and my tongue went dry. Turning my head \ to the side, I hurled words towards Jack. "Tell Will: Doesn't he think he's overreacting?"**

**"You can tell the man yourself, doll," Jack answered, not even turning around.**

**Confused, Will asked, "Why won't you tell me yourself?"**

**A grimace pulled down my lips. The stupid idiot... "Tell Will that I vow not speak to him until my lips start hurting."**

**"Wait, he hurt your lips?" Jack turned this wicked grin on his face. "Oh Will," he shook his head, looking over at him. "I thought you had already found yourself a girl."**

**"What!?" Will demanded in outrage.**

**Slowly I blinked, not understanding. ****_Wait a bloody second_****... "Ew, boys have cooties!" I screamed, leg swinging out before I could help myself.**

**"****_Ow_****! Why'd you kick me?" Will demanded, sword clanging to the deck as he doubled over in pain.**

**I gasped in shock. "I'm sorry, I-" Again, I realized my mistake. With a scoff, I turned to look at Jack again. "Tell Will that it's only equivalent to the pain he's done to me."**

**"What pain have I caused for you? Those were only taps!"**

**"As if!" I narrowed my eyes. "Tell Will that those 'taps' stung. Now my mouth is raspberry pink and it's not from Maybelline lip stain!"**

**"What?" Will snapped. "You keep on saying weird things like that. Neither of us have any clue what you're talking about half the time, like when you demanded that we stopped buy a 'gas station' because you 'had to go'."**

**"Tell Will that it's not my fault the only horse power you guys run on is the literal kind!" I shouted, angry.**

**"You insolent little-"**

**Jack turned the ship, hard. I yelled, staggering backwards just as a sail boom whipped around and slammed into me and Will's chest. My breath flew out of my lungs and pain swelled on my rips. Soon we were swept off the ship, feet dangling above the water. Jack grabbed Will's swords, pointing it at us. I gaped down at the ocean below, heart dropping to the pit of my stomach. Heights...**

**"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do. And what a man can't do. For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man ... or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. And you," he swung the sword to point at me. "You're a pirate and you can act like one. Now ****_me_****, for example, I can let both of you drown." Will gasped in alarm and I paled, staring at Jack desperately. He caught my stare and something in his brown eyes seemed to change then. "...But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"**

**He struck the boom and we swung back around, thrown onto the deck. My head crashed into the wood and I moaned in pain. Little Tweety Birds sang as they circled around my head... Jack marched over to where we lay in a moaning crumpled heap, pointing his sword- at only Will. I exhaled happily, leaning into the ship with exhaustion. So he could dangle me off the edge of a ship, but wouldn't point a sword at me... Any progress is progress right? **

**"So-can you sail under the command of a pirate-" he flipped the sword, to where the handle faced Will. "Or can you not?"**

**Still on his back, he took the sword gradually from Jack. Will considered this for a bit. "Tortuga?" **

**"Tortuga." Jack confirmed, his eyes sliding over to me.**

**"Tortuga," I agreed, collapsing on my back in fatigue.**

_"Oh! My! God! I shrieked in excitement. "There's a dolphin!" at my screams the Commodore and his two trusty lieutenants came rushing over to me. I was leaning dangerously over the side of the boat...ship and watched as the trio of dolphins played at the side of the boat...ship. _

_"What's wrong!" James asked, looking around for a threat._

_"Nothing is wrong!" I said with an excited smile, I rushed over to him where he stopped by the main mast and grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him over to the side of the ship. "Look there's dolphins!"_

_"That's what you're excited about. Dolphins." James looked at me like I should be in a sanitorium not standing next to him. _

_"Why? What's wrong about being excited about dolphins!?" I asked putting my hands on my hips._

_"Well, for starters they're dolphins, secondly when out on the ocean you see them all the time, and third you're just being ridiculous," Gillette cut in and came to stand on my left side while James stood on my right. I slowly turned to see Gillette looking at me with a smug expression I just frowned at him. He leaned over a little to observe the dolphins. Then I smirked and shot a quick look at James. He had the same expression as before. And was looking at the dolphins, probably wondering how they can excite me so much. _

_"Are you scared of dolphins Gillette?" I questioned._

_"Of course not!" he scoffed._

_"Good!" I said brightly. I then turned to him fully and put both my hands on his back and with all the force I could muster I shoved him over the edge. He landed in the water with a echoing splash. I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted "You can swim right? Oh! I think they like you Lieutenant!" The dolphins started to circle him. _

_James and Groves looked at me with unbelieving expressions and looked at Gillette who was flailing his arms around. "What was that for?" Gillette called up at me his expression was a mixture of shock, anger, and kind of frightened. _

_"You called me ridiculous! I am not ridiculous! You're the ridiculous one! You're the one in ocean!" I shouted back at him._

_"Miss Paige need I remind you that you're the one that pushed him in there in the first place." James said while waving at some of the other officers to throw Gillette a rope._

_I looked at him confused "I did not push him! He fell on purpose! See, this is just what he wants, for you to blame me on his clumsiness!"_

_"We all just saw you shove him!" Groves exclaimed and gestured to the ocean. I turned to look at Gillette who was climbing up the rope _

_"You are all insane," I said. Gillette had reached the top and was pulling himself up back onto the boat...ship. I grabbed his hands and started to help him up when his face was over the top of the side I smirked at him and shoved him once again into the water. I grabbed the rope and tossed the whole thing down to Gillette. I then turned to James and Groves and said "I never shoved anyone into the ocean. You all need an eye exam, I suggest eyemasters they probably take the insurance that you get from the navy."_

_"You are by far the strangest woman I have ever met." James said while Groves helped the dripping Gillette back on the deck._

_"Oh, James! Thank you! I really appreciate it! I knew that you realized that Gillette is just clumsy!" I threw myself full force at him and gave him a hug; he wasn't expecting it and he fell to the deck. I kissed both of his cheeks happily, gave him one final squeeze and swiftly stood up. _

_Groves stared at me his mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say. "You are... I don't even have a word to express!" Groves finally said. _

_I tilted my head to the side and squinted my eyes at him. "Um, how 'bout Fantastic! No, Oh, I know! Beautiful and brilliant! That's it isn't it!" I nodded at him and turned before he or Gillette could reply. I looked at James who was on the deck. "What are you doing on the floor? Did ya' fall?" I scuffed my shoe on the deck "It's not really that slippery but, I guess things happen ya" know?" I bent over him "Want me to help you up? Wow, I'm asking a lot of questions huh?" I reached down and laced the fingers of my right hand into his left and started pulling "Ya know this would be a lot easier if you helped me out." _

_He sighed but stood up and me yanking on his arm managed to end us up really close together, and I mean really close. My breath hitched in my throat, and my eyes widened "Miss Paige," James said quietly. His eyes were trained on my face and then they flickered to my lips._

_"James," I said my voice breathy. Then the sound of Groves clearing his throat caused us to jump away from each other like we would catch a deadly disease if we stood too close together. "Um, I-I-I think I'm going to, to go up to the- the-uh crow's nest." I stuttered. I swallowed and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I hurried to the rungs that lead up to my intended destination. I set my left foot on the first rung then remembered something. "Please, call me Bridgette, 'Miss Paige' seems much too formal to me."_

_"Of course, M...Bridgette," His neck and face were turning a light shade of pink._

_I let out a nervous titter and started to hurriedly climb up to the crow's nest, 'How embarrassing!' I thought as I climbed. I finally reached the top and I pulled myself into the nest. I took in the endless ocean all around me. "It's so pretty!" I exclaimed quietly. I looked back down onto the deck. James was ordering some of the officers about and Groves and Gillette were talking in hushed tones (from what it looked like) they shook hands and walked their separate ways, Groves to receive orders from James, and Gillette to change into dry clothes. I couldn't help the full laugh that escaped me as I watched him go below. _

_James' head snapped up to me, my eyes widened and, I quickly turned around as my face began to heat up again. I sighed as I stared at the endless expanse of ocean 'I wish Megan were here!' I thought 'She would know what to do to make this situation less...what it is. I actually really miss her!' I noticed that the sun was about to set and thought 'I wonder what she's doing?'_

_"Ten shillings on Commodore Norrington," Gillette said._

_"Fifteen on Miss Paige, or should I say Bridgette?" Groves said with a smirk. _

_Gillette gave a quiet laugh and said "Deal; by the way do you know what eyemasters is?"_

_"No idea, Gillette, no idea," The two men then shook hands and went their separate ways, trying not to smile._

_..._

_I opened my eyes and was surprised to find myself in the captain's cabin. The last thing that I remember was looking out at the ocean wondering where Megan was and what she was doing. I didn't even remember being tired so just magically waking up in the cabin that I claimed for my own yesterday was really freaking me out. So, no one should be surprised to see that I came to the conclusion that...something happened; maybe the thought that magic was involved was partially true. But, I overall decided that it didn't matter how I fell asleep but how I got to the captain's cabin. _

_That is when I decided that I should go and find the conclusion of this occurrence. I quickly swung my legs over the bed and was about to take a step towards the cabin door when, I fell. I hit the ground with a thud, and groaned when my head and left hand took the bulk of the fall. You see I didn't expect for the sheet to be tangled around my legs, which was probably why I fell, though there were the contributing factors of the slightly more violent swaying of the boat...damn, ship! (Why can't I get that right!?) and the fact that I still wasn't fully awake. _

_There was a knock and then a curious "Are you alright? I heard a crash, do you need assistance?" I recognized the voice as Groves' (Maybe I should start to call him by his first name? Nah, I'll keep first name basis to only two special navy men.) _

_"No, no assistance needed. Though I think that killed some of my brain cells and that might be a problem in the future, and I think that I sprained my wrist. But, other than that I'm good!" I replied as I stood up taking special care to untangle my legs from the sheet. I made my way to the door and pulled it open so quickly that Groves stumbled forward slightly and the door banged into the wall. "Oops!" I said and gave him a sweet smile "Still not entirely sure that I'm not dreaming. And those dead brain cells. Ya know?"_

_"I'll go inform the Commodore that you're awake. He told me to let him know as soon as you stirred." He said while giving me a weirded out expression that I have grown used to the officers giving me on occasion (every other second)_

_"He did? You don't have to do that Groves! I can! Do you know why he even wants to know?" I asked him with a wondering look on my face._

_"I don't know. But, it might be the fact that he's the one that brought you here when he found you fell asleep in the crow's-nest." His expression turned into a knowing one._

_"Oh," I said my mouth forming into an O "I figured it out! Just call me from now on!" I said pointing my index finger into the air in triumph. I looked down at my outfit then making sure it was still okay after I spent the night in it. "Just a little wrinkled" I said out loud. I looked at Groves, he looked a bit lost. I shut the door to the cabin behind me and patted Groves' shoulder as I walked past him._

_"This is where we should start..." I heard James say when I walked up the stairs to the helm. His back was turned to me and I got a bright idea. I could have sworn that a light bulb had appeared above my head. _

_I quietly walked up behind him and then reached up my hands and covered his eyes with my hands. I could feel his muscles tense. Wow. Isn't that impressive, I wonder if he has abs. Is he tan? Or does his skin have a creamy color? Oh, wait, I shouldn't be thinking this right now! "Guess who!" I said brightly trying to shake those bad (But good) thoughts away._

_At the sound of my voice James relaxed "Mi...Bridgette, that is not something that you should do to a trained military man," He said as he turned to face me fully and before we had a repeat of yesterday I let my arms fall to my sides. Though, I admit that I highly enjoyed it, it was still thoroughly embarrassing. _

_A sly smile graced my face "How did you know it was me?"_

_"I highly doubt that any of my fellow officers would come up behind me and cover my eyes with their hands unless, they wanted to get cleaning duty for the rest of the voyage," He said in a voice that gave no room for doubt._

_"Ah," I said then suddenly got worried "I'm not getting cleaning duty am I?" My face showing my emotion._

_He smirks and I wonder if he's going to say 'yes' "Of course not, you don't know how to do it correctly," My mouth falls open in shock. _

_I blink my eyes a couple of times, "And if I did?" _

_"Then I guess that you would have cleaning duty," he says as he turns back to the steersman._

_"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I don't know how then," I said trying to contain my shock._

_"Hmm, I suppose it is," he replies and turns partially around to look at me. _

_My eyes widen and I hurriedly walk back down the steps to the deck before he decides to teach me how to clean the deck in the correct way. As I walk away I can hear him chuckling lowly. _

_When I finally get over my shock I see Gillette fixing a rope on the starboard side of boat...darn! Ship! I smirk and walk over to him "Really Gillette," I say "You really need to stop being so clumsy," and I then I proceed to push him overboard. _

_"You damn woman! Quit pushing me overboard!" He yelled_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about. You need to come to the terms that you are just really clumsy. I'm not always going to be here and next time you fall who are you gonna blame? The dog with the keys back at Port Royal? I don't think so!" I said as I went to the other side of the boat...ship. _

_"This is going to be a really long voyage," I heard James say tiredly. I looked over to where he was looking a Gillette once again being pulled out of the water. But, I could see the smile that was threatening to take over. And I covered my mouth hide the smile that I couldn't keep off of my face. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Yo ho, yo ho, A Pirate's Life for Me!

**"…Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me…We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"**

**"You have a pretty voice," someone announced and I wheeled around terrified, mouth wide open.**

** It was Will, his eyes tired, but his body tense and ready to spring into action. If the Black Pearl were to slice through the waves right beside us, he'd swing on a rope, battle all the crewmen, and gets Elizabeth back in his arms- all while stifling a yawn. Lightly I smiled, even though my heart was still racing wildly. Ya gotta admit the dude's dedication is pretty awesome. It's sweet. If all boys weren't afraid to chase the girl they loved, against all odds (through any friend-zone), they'd be bound to get her eventually! Unless they started stalking her...that's a big no-no.**

** "Thank you," I said, shifting uncomfortably. "I learned it from Elizabeth."**

** His eyes visibly widened. "My Elizabeth?"**

** Hm, didn't know that he owned her? "Yeah," I smiled. "Ya know, I used to look up to her when I was really little."**

** He raised an amused eyebrow, and walked over to lean against a railing. "Is that so?"**

** "Yup," I nodded, feeling nostalgic. Ah, the memories... "I used to think she was one of the prettiest women in the world."**

** "And what happened to that belief?"**

** "Well..." I looked down at my feet, noticing how there was a speck of dirt on them. Shame. If Bridgette were here she'd immediately insist I polish it. The thought made me both smile and ache for my best friend. "Things changed after the kraken."**

** "****_You've seen the kraken_****?" he demanded, jaw dropped.**

** "Uh...yeah, I guess technically I have," I ran my tongue over my lip, tasting the very small amount of strawberry flavored chap stick I still had on there. Oh gosh, how chapped are my lips gonna be when we finish this journey!? I didn't notice that until now, but it's gonna be a nightmare! "But Will," I said with a shake of my head and turned to him. "Don't ever give up on her. It doesn't matter what I think, poo it doesn't matter what ****_anyone_**** thinks. Just don't give up."**

** His face softened and he looked forward, something different in his eyes. "Thanks..." he said slowly. "Megan, I'm glad that you've decided to no longer give me the silent treatment."**

** "Yeah, me too- Wait a bloody second..." my eyes widened as I realized what I've done. "Aw poop nugget! You little butt face-"**

** "Well me mates, as much as I love a good argument, it seems that it's time for us to dock at Tortuga," a person announced above us and we both turned to look up at Jack, grinning widely down at us.**

** We were finally here!? Ugh, it only took us a gazillion hours out on sea!**

** I turned around, smiling widely until I took in the dirty, dank place in front of us. The buildings were run-down and rotten, nearly everyone had a mug filled with foamy amber liquid inside it, pirates went around firing guns, and the ladies seemed to not understand the concept of little goes a long way for makeup...or bras. I wrinkled my nose, feeling sick to the stomach. "That's icky."**

** Will stared with just as wide eyes as me, his expression highly dubious.**

** Jack laughed loudly as he took in our disgusted looks. "Welcome to Tortuga."**

** After docking in a revolting port, we soon got off and went wandering down the run down streets of Tortuga. Instantly the stench hit me, a smell that was the combined scent of my brothers' bathroom and the boy's locker room in school. There was also a twinge of something else, something so terribly disgusting that I couldn't dream to describe it. Desperately I kept my eyes trained on the stars above, not wanting to see the gross scene around me. ****_Just picture yourself in a better place, picture yourself in a better place_****... Like Hawaii. Hawaii is amazing. Oh my goodness, ****_we should so totally go there_****!**

** "... More importantly, it is indeed a sad lot that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He paused taking in a deep breath, Curious, I did the same. And instantly regretted it. Swallowing down some barf, I made a resolution to only breathe from my mouth. Wait...what if my teeth somehow get cavities from breathing in these toxic fumes!? Then my dentist would faint while cleaning my teeth and it would be all Tortuga's fault! "What do you two think?" Jack asked.**

** Will gaped at a two-fisted man downing his beers, at the busty ladies strutting about and somewhere in the distance a donkey bellowed. Sniffing, he said, "It'll linger."**

** "I think I'm gonna hurl," I said miserably.**

** "I'll tell you mate and doll, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," he proclaimed. ****_And no woman would ever stop feeling nauseous again_****, I thought to myself, not wanting to be rude. From the distance, a woman in a bright red dress spotted Jack and marched angrily over.********"Scarlett!" Jack beamed, noticing her. All the sudden, ****_CRACK_****!, she slapped him. I gasped, jumping backwards. That ought to have stung. "Not sure I deserved that," Jack said and turned, seeing a blonde plant herself in front of him. Her painted lips were stretched in a wide grin and he smiled back down at her. "Giselle!"**

** Still grinning, she pointed after the red headed woman. "Who was she?" Jack followed her finger and turned back just in time for- ****_SMACK!_**** - Giselle to slap him. Angrily she stalked off.**

** Stunned, Jack lifted a finger and pointed after her. "I may have deserved that."**

** My hands flew to my mouth, my ears still ringing from those slaps. "Jack, why are those people so mean to you?"**

** "Yes Jack, tell her why they're so mean," Will pressed, looking at Jack with his eyebrows raised. **

** Jack puckered his lips, considering the question. "It's their corsets," he decided. "Drives a woman insane."**

** "That doesn't make any sense; it looked as though you knew th-"**

** "****_Moving on_****," Jack interrupted me, pressing through the crowd. "We should escape this wretched place as quickly as possible."**

** "Yay!" I clapped, thrilled. **

** Will nodded in agreement. "With a crew..."**

** "Ah, yes. Well it just so happens that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga," Jack said.**

** "Ooh," I said happily. "I know a man who knows a man who lives next door to the person who is the aunt of an astronaut! It's so cool that we both have connections! How 'bout you Will?"**

** "Um...considering that I haven't the faintest idea of what an astronaut is, I'll just leave it at there."**

** "Aw," I pouted. "Poor you, not having any connections."**

** Will furrowed his eyebrows and Jack smirked, as we walked importantly down the filthy streets of Tortuga.**

** Later we were at the rear of some bar called the Faithful Bride. That was a pathetic name, considering all the delicious irony they could have if they called it the Faithful Husband. Guess it just wasn't as catchy. Quietly, we walked down an alley, the dim lighting revealing a sleeping man at the end, curled up in his tattered Navy jacket. His face was filthy and he slept with three pigs lying around him. **

** "Is this the man?" Will asked. **

** "This is the man," Jack agreed loudly.**

** "Shh," I shushed him. "That dude is sleeping there, we gotta be more respectful!"**

** "He's not exactly sleeping..." Will said, looking down at him in contempt.**

** "What? Of course he is. His breathing is slowed and everything."**

** "Hold onto that thought for one moment," Jack whispered, turning around and leaving us in the alley.**

** "What?" I spun around, staring pitifully after him. "You can't just leave us here! We could die! Someone could come over, and rob us, and we could die." But it was too late. Jack turned the corner and he was gone. Tears dotted my eyes and I let out a scared whimper. Suddenly I reached out and grabbed Will's arm, burying my face in his shoulder. "We're gonna die Will! We're gonna die!"**

** "We are not going to die," he sighed in annoyance, tensing up his arm.**

** "Yes we are. Someone could come down here and kill us!"**

** "I would fight them off then."**

** "But what about me? I can't fight them off."**

** "Wait, you don't know how to fight?" he asked amazed when sleeping dude suddenly let out a loud snort.**

** "AAAH!" I wheeled around, hands in front of my face.**

** "Relax, he's still sleeping," Will commanded under his breath.**

** "Oh?" I asked, lowering my hands. Well would you look at that, he managed to stay asleep even though I screamed! Props to the dude! "Hey. Hey sir," I whispered quietly. "Could you wake up soon, we really need-"**

** "Excuse me," Jack's voice sounded and suddenly water rained down over the dude, a hurtling waterfall. I squealed and jumped backwards, watching as the man sputtered and jumped up, throwing his arms wildly in the air.**

** It was Gibbs!**

** "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he roared when suddenly his hazy eyes recognized Jack. "Mother's love, Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"**

** "So is stepping on a crack," I leaned over, whispering to Will.**

** "Pardon?"**

** "Yeah, it breaks your mother's back," I nodded grimly and leaned away.**

** "Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack explained breezily. **

** "Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs agreed and as Jack was helping him to his feet his eyes took notice of me. "And who is this young lady accompanying us?" he asked when suddenly a second wave of water splashed him in the face. "Blast it, I was already awake!" Gibbs turned on Will, infuriated.**

** "That was for the smell," Will said easily.**

** Gibbs looked at me, his angry eyes wide and I shrugged sympathetically. At least now his stench was deluded by a coat of water. He opened his mouth to retort, reconsidered, and then shrugged. "Fair enough."**

****_When we made dock at an island that doesn't even have docks. I thought 'how come this was never shown in the movie?' Maybe because it would have made the movie a lot longer, I concluded. I followed James and the two lieutenants off the boat...ship. And decided that a question was in order "What are we doing on this island anyway? I hardly think she's here."_

_"We are going to check anywhere that she can possibly be. We cannot afford to not be thorough." James said as he checked to make sure his gun was loaded and his sword sharp. "You don't have to come," he said turning to me "I would much prefer that you stayed on the ship."_

_"You would prefer me to stay because you fear for my safety or because you just don't want me to come?" I asked him with slightly narrowed eyes._

_"Both, I imagine," Gillette said with a smirk._

_"Well, in that case. I'm definitely coming. I can take care of myself by the way," I walked up behind a random officer with James, Groves, and Gillette watching my every move. I grabbed his sword and gun and started to walk away from him. _

_"Hey!" said the officer looking around for his missing things. _

_I watched him look around with amusement and turned back to James his expression said exactly this 'what are we going to do with you?' "I have a feeling that I'm going to be the one to save your lives before this voyage is over," I said while putting the gun into one of the many ruffles of my dress. I glanced at the sword and balanced it in my left hand before I let it drop to my side. I looked back at the James and the lieutenants and said "Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" and I walked towards the rocky cliffs that were inland of the island. _

_"Sir, I still think that we would have been better off without her here," Groves said to James._

_"Then we couldn't very well have any entertainment now would we Theodore?" James said with a smirk and started to follow me. _

_Around an hour later we had looked all around the smallish island except the rocky cliffs. "Gosh darn this dress!" I grumbled "I never thought I would wish that I was wearing pirate clothes!" I was sweltering and cursing the large skirts, and petticoats._

_"I told you that you should have stayed on the Dauntless." James said._

_"And I told you that I was going to come!" I said as I sat down on a large boulder._

_"We can't stop now! We need to search the cliffs' caves, before it gets dark! Have not time to sit!" Gillette exclaimed at me_

_"I highly doubt that she is in those caves. Last time I checked she is not a bat or a bear," I said "But, if you insist!" I stood up and bent down and grabbed the useless layers petticoats and the bothersome hoop and pulled them off. I gave a sigh of relief "SOOOOOO much better!" _

_James looked at me in shock (yet again) "That is highly improper!" he said_

_"And it's highly improper for a Lady to sweat, and given the circumstances..." I then handed the large bundle of fabric to the soldier that I took the sword and gun from. "Thank you"_

_James looked weary "Fine, let's just check the caves."_

_"Like I said she is MOST LIKELY not there," but despite my words I followed James like an obedient dog to its master. _

_"Um, Miss? What about your..." The officer held up his arms with the fabric._

_"You can hold it I'm fine with it!" I said brightly "Just don't get them dirty! Because, if you do you're cleaning them!" And then I ran off to James who had gotten reeallllllyyyy far while I addressed the officer. "Dear Lord you walk fast!" I called out to the three highly ranked officers. _

_"Or, you just walk slow," Gillette called back to me._

_"Or, you just tripped," I told him as I pushed him and him unsuspecting stumbled and fell into the grainy sand. "Pfffftt, seriously you're a BRITISH NAVY soldier, get over your two left feet Gillette," and I walked forward. To the caves where-Elizabeth-is-definitely-not-in. I peaked my head inside the largest and closest cave. "Ummmmm, it's kind of dark in there."_

_"That's why we brought these," James said holding up a oil lantern._

_"I guess that could solve the pitch black problem we have," I replied nodding my head slowly._

_"Gillette, Groves you head the company," He then addressed me "If you insist on coming with us your staying with me," He took hold of my upper right arm and pulled me along with him. _

_"Awwww! James! If you're scared you can tell me! I know it's dark but, there's no need to be scared! I'm here!" I then clutched him around the waist exclaiming "It's ok James!" He gave me an amused and slightly uncomfortable look. _

_"Commodore! I think you should come and see this!" Groves called back to us. _

_"Is it Elizabeth," I called back. Saying what James was probably gonna say._

_"Well, no, at least I don't think it is..." Groves replied back._

_I exchanged a look with James, he untangled himself from my arms, and we both hurried ahead to where Groves and Gillette were standing. When we got there my mouth dropped open after I let out a gasp. _

_Sitting at the side of the cave was a body, it looked like it had been torn apart by teeth, and it has started the decomposition process. The ground around it was splattered with blood. "Ewwwwwww," I said "Now that's nasty," I lifted up my sword and poked the body with the tip. _

_"What are you..."_

_"Shhhhhhhh! I'm trying to concentrate James! Now, be quiet!" I told him without looking around._

_"The last time you were concentrating. Ha! I won't even go into details!" Gillette said. _

_I turned to him "Shut. Your. Face. NOW." and turned back to examining the body. "This is definitely not female therefore ruling out the possibility that it could possibly be Elizabeth. See, I told all of you she wasn't here! Why don't you listen to me!" I said in exasperation. "And besides this has been here for A LOT longer than Elizabeth has been missing."_

_"Now, how could you __possibly __know that?" Gillette asked me sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth._

_"Because, it's already started decomposing dum-dum. Can't you smell that rotting flesh?" I asked as I poked the head with my sword. Resulting in it falling over making a muffled 'thump' and the head rolling off its shoulders. "Oops. Completely accidental. I __promise." __ I swore holding up my hands in surrender. "But, that sucker, is definitely dead with a capital 'D'."_

_"I think that that was already established," James told me like he was talking to a toddler._

_"Why aren't you grossed out? I thought women couldn't stand the sight of ANYTHING dead." Groves questioned _

_"Yeah, I think we all would want to know what's going on in that sadistic mind of yours," Gillette added._

_I glared at him but replied to them nonetheless "First off I am grossed out there would definitely be something wrong if I wasn't. I'm just not a huge baby like the other dainty butted girls that live in this universe" I said with a shudder._

_"Dainty butted?" James asked with a shake of his head._

_"Yes, Second off Gillette you're a jerk," I ticked off my fingers as I said each. Thirdly...well, I'll get back to you on that when I figure it out. But, guarantee that there will be a third reason!" I said hotly as I pointed to each and every officer in the cave individually. "Now that we know that Elizabeth is not here like I said TWO hours ago!" I said as I started to walk out of the cave. "Can we go now? Because I __seriously __think that that dead body smell will definitely linger. And the less time we spend in here the less it will linger. "AND..." I said turning back around "If you would have listened to me we would have not wasted our time examining a dead body and getting dead smell in our clothes!" I said with a deep and annoyed sigh. They all just looked at me blankly. I huffed once again and face-palmed. "You!" I said pointing to the guy carrying my petticoats "Now you get to wash my petticoats! I don't want dead smell in them when I put them back on!" I demanded. I stormed all the way out of the graveyard cave. _

_"Well, your very demanding," James said as he walked up to me and we started to walk side by side back to the boat...ship. _

_"Why yes I am!" I said holding my head up high. "Wait, what is that in your hand?" _

_He held up his hand in it was a patch (Like the kind you sew onto your clothes) "I found it in the cave," He said. "I thought it might be important as to what killed that man."_

_I snatched it from his hand, gave it a closer look, and gasped. "It-it looks like an umbrella." I breathed. It was two colors red and white, and gave the impression of a toxic sign but not. It looked familiar but. I don't know where I've seen it before._

_Now I know why this wasn't in the movie it was really __weird__. Now I'm kinda wondering (and worrying) where else we'll end up in while we try to find Elizabeth. (Even though I know where she is but, my companions don't need to know that do they?) _

**We strode inside the Faithful Bride, the smell of alcohol smacking me like a brick wall. It was a bright yellow inside, filled with greasy pirates, retired captains, and...even more busty girls. Honestly, did they not understand dressing modestly!? My mother would've told me to pull up my shirt like a billion times by now. Actually, no...she would've torn the dress off of me with her own two hands, burn it with fire, dig a ditch, throw the ashes in there, and then pour acid down the hole. "Ewwwwwww," I stuck out my tongue, furrowing my eyebrows in disgust. "This is gross. And the people here have terrible balance; they keep on touching my butt."**

**Will frowned, raising his eyebrows.**

**Jack walked over to Will, commanding, "Keep a sharp eye!" And he looked over to me, "And sit down with us. Wouldn't want any other unbalanced people to glance your buttocks, now would we doll?"**

**"Kay kay!" I chirped, sitting down next to a smirking Gibbs. Jack sat on the other side of me, directly across the circular table from Gibbs. Will stood off to the side, hand hovering over the sword, eyes roving around the bar. "So, what are we gonna do-" All the sudden three jugs filled with beer were slammed down on the table, amber liquid sloshing around. "Umm," I stared down in panic at the beer and raised my hand to the waiter. The overweight waiter turned to look at me with dull concentration. "I'm underage sir."**

**He raised a confused eyebrow. "Pardon?"**

**"I..." I looked down at the beer then back to him and raised my eyebrows. Isn't this kinda obvious? "I'm not of age to drink yet. I'm still just a teen."**

**There was a short laugh and I turned over to Jack who was staring at me with this crisp attention that I've never seen in him before. Ugh, was I wearing a jacket? Nope...why was it so gosh darn hot then? **

**"I don't see the problem," the waiter drawled.**

**I sighed out of pursed lips and looked back up to him. "You'd get sued for giving a minor alcohol sir."**

**The fog in his eyes turned blurrier as he tightened his face in confusion. "Pardon?"**

**Poo, was his I.Q. level a negative number? I frowned in sympathy. Okay, I'll just take a different approach then! "Um...okay then. Do you have root beer instead?"**

**"Root beer?"**

**Now even Gibbs and Will scoffed under their breaths.**

**I puffed out my cheeks in embarrassment. "Ya know, like beer...but rooty."**

**"So you want alcohol fermented from roots?"**

**"Nooooooo," I shook my head, "I don't think that's it..."**

**He sighed in annoyance. "What do you want to drink?"**

**I looked back over to Jack. "What can I drink?"**

**"That beer right in front of you sounds good to me," he shrugged.**

**"No Jack," I said slowly. "That's bad." For a second I closed my eyes, trying to get why this was so hard for people to understand. Pfhht, pirates. Wait, I was one. Am I the strange one here then? "I guess I'll just have water then."**

**"I wouldn't recommend that Madame. They get it from the lagoon downtown," Gibbs warned.**

**"Gross!" I squealed. "Ah...uh...do ya have juice then?" I asked, since I highly doubted they served Dr. Pepper in this facility. They seemed more like the Pepsi kinda people.**

**"Yeah..." he blinked slowly. "I guess we have grape juice."**

**"Ooh I love that! Gimme some then!"**

**"Are you sure you want to do that doll?" Jack questioned.**

**Wait, so they were all gung-ho for alcohol, but not grape juice?**

**"****_Yeah_****," I said. "Duh silly."**

**Jack's eyes flickered over to Gibbs taking a big gulp of his beer. "Just the one," he instructed.**

**Gibbs nearly choked on the beverage. Swallowing carefully, he said, "Best make it last then, huh?"**

**I nodded at the waiter who walked away with a shake of his head. Looking back to the group, I leaned forward on my elbows, braiding my silky hair into thin little strands. Perhaps I could make my hair look like Jack's, except instead of dreads I have braids? Hm...Interesting concept, right?**

**"Now what's the nature of the adventure yur'on?" Gibbs asked curiously.**

**Jack leaned forward, causing Gibbs to also. Gibbs took another big gulp of his drink, waiting for Jack to say something.**

**"We're going after the Black Pearl!" I said happily.**

**Gibbs choked on his drink again like he was punched in his voluminous gut, this time turning a strange hue of purple before he could breathe normally again. Poo, this was my fault! But I wasn't sure if the Heimlich maneuver would work on him...**

**"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it," Jack explained confidently.**

**"Jack," Gibbs shook his head, "it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."**

**"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew," Jack insisted.**

**"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs warned.**

**"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"**

**"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"**

**"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"**

**"Whoa Jack, starting to sound like a Canadian there aren't cha?" I laughed. Jack and Gibbs blankly blinked at me. "Um, carry on," I coughed awkwardly.**

**All the sudden there was a nudge at my shoulder and the waiter was back, this time with a jug sloshing with purple liquid. I licked my lips happily. "Thank you sir!" I gushed and grabbed the large cup, sniffing it happily. Wait...that wasn't right. "This smells strange," I said.**

**"Really?" the waiter bent over and took a whiff of it. Confused he straightened back up. "Smells normal to me," he shrugged and walked off before I could say anything else.**

**"Aw," I pouted, scooting forward to slouch in my seat. Nervously I stared down at my cup, wondering whether it was still good or not. Maybe the stickers for expiration dates don't exist here yet. This juice could possibly be years old and yet no one would know because they haven't pieced together that food is a ticking time bomb yet! The last thing that I wanted was to be on sea with a tummy ache. Oh the horror...**

**"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?" Jack continued with the conversation, looking at Gibbs. Gibbs' eyes widened into gigantic orbs.**

**"Are you guys talking about Will?" I asked, kicking my feet back and forth.**

**Jack nodded.**

**Gibbs mused quietly to himself, "Is he now?" Suddenly there was a spark of excitement in his eyes and he leaned forward, all in. "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."**

**"One can only hope," Jack agreed and raised his cup. "Take what you can!"**

**"Give nothing back!" Gibbs crashed his cup against Jack's.**

**Wait, was I supposed to say something too? Um...**

**"Regardless of whether you want a refund!" I cheered and raised my cup. We clinked all our drinks together and they threw their heads back, drinking deep. I laughed and did the same, drinking until I felt a disgusting flame blazing down my throat. "Blachhh!" I complained, spitting the drink out into a fizzy puddle on the floor. "That was the worst grape juice I've ever had in my life!"**

**Jack and Gibbs slammed their mugs down on the table. **

**"Well what did you expect?" Gibbs asked, running a sleeve across his wet mouth.**

**"Its wine," Jack laughed.**

**I gasped, staring down at my drink. This was... "Gross!" I screamed and threw it down to the ground, purple ****_wine_**** splashing everywhere in little droplets. I screeched my chair back, rising up with disgust. "Let's get out of this filthy joint!" I spun on my heel and marched out of the Faithful Wife.**

**If I never come back here again, it would be a day too late.**

_"Yay! We are back on the boat..."_

_"Bridgette, It's a ship..." James informed me while pinching the bridge of his nose._

_I completely ignored his comment "...and away from death island! Whoo!"_

_"Don't be so excited we haven't even left the shallows," Groves said with a small patient smile._

_"Let me dream!" I said in mock hurt, "Quit crushing my imagination!" I wiped an imaginary tear away._

_Gillette walked by me with an irritated eye roll "You're so dramatic," _

_I stuck out my bottom lip and ran over to James and hid behind him like he was a shield "Tell them to quit being so mean to me!"_

_James looked at me over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow completely at a loss, he walked over to the table that held the map by the helm, picked up a writing utensil and scribbled something on the map._

_"What would that accomplish exactly?" James asked me._

_I opened and closed my mouth trying to find __something__ but didn't. I frowned, and turned my head to see Gillette smirking at me. My eyes narrowed at him and I tried to look dangerous. Which was kind of hard because James had taken away the sword that I had soon after I had examined and taken the patch he had found, which was now safely hidden in my small trunk of things that had miraculously appeared with my 'arrival'._

_"It would accomplish something James! Chain of command, James!" I said hoping repeating his name would get him to agree with me. I looked back at him with a pleading expression._

_He looked at me in defeat and sighed. "Gillette, don't be rude. Groves, be sensitive. PLEASE. I can't stand to see her looking at me like that." He said all this while looking at me. His expression pleading as he then looked between Gillette and Groves. _

_"Of course sir," he then addressed me "I apologize," he said bowing his head slightly._

_"Oh, thank you Groves! Apology accepted!" A smile breaking out on my face "It's not really you! I like you you're nice!" I then turned a glare to Gillette "It's that clumsy meanie that I don't really like," I said crossing my arms._

_"Gillette," James said._

_"She will get an apology when she apologizes for pushing me overboard," He says looking triumphant._

_I clucked my tongue, and James and Groves looked at me expectantly. James probably just wants peace so he could focus all of his attention into finding The-Girl-I-Could-Care-Less-About. Well, if someone's gonna give it is NOT going to me I mentally vowed_

_"How can I apologize for something that you're clumsy self is doing entirely on its own?" I asked him with a tilt of my head. I walked over to the table James was standing at and sat on it crossing my legs over each other. "You're the one that has to apologize to me, I do believe that I have nothing to apologize for. And if you refuse to, then...I think that a declaration is in order: I propose for lack of a better word WAR." I let my own smirk slide onto my face. "I just want you to remember..." I leaned forward "...You have underestimated me, and I'm gonna show you what I'm really capable of. You can end this just by a simple apology, Gillette. But, I can see by your determined expression, that you won't. So, be prepared. Cause I'm gonna bring it on full force. And not even the dear Commodore can stop me." I gave him a wink and proceeded to play with the writing utensil that James had used earlier._

_"Oh, dear," James said "What has all of this come to?" He asked looking at the sky. _

_"You don't have to worry James it won't interfere too much with our search," I gave him a smile, and jumped off the table. "I'm off to have some alone time, so you can all concentrate without being distracted by this," I said gesturing to myself James' eyes followed my hands as I gestured. I stood up taller and kissed James on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!" _

_I walked to the cabin and as I passed by Gillette I said quietly "Remember I still have that gun."_

_His eyes widened and looked around to see if anyone heard. They hadn't. I got to the cabin and went inside, closing the door with a soft 'click'. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mind You, We Run a Tight Joint Here

**Ah morning. Ya gotta love it. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. And golden morning sunlight looks absolutely beautiful on the blue waves. Everything looked so sparkly, like the remains of a Disney princess closet after an explosion. It really, really was nice outside. Except for, we were still in Tortuga. And so it still stank. A lot. On the bright side, at least we had a ton of candidates for a crew! Granted, not good candidates, but a candidate is a candidate no matter what! Hm...when you say candidate a lot it stops sounding like a word. Just try it! Candidate.**

**Anyways, Jack paced back and forth, closely scrutinizing the possible crew. They seemed weather-beaten and they were all assembled in a ragged line.**

**"Feast your eyes, Cap'n," Gibbs bragged. "All of 'em faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt -" a pause to prove his point "-and crazy, to boot."**

**Jack nodded and paused for a second to stare at a diminutive sailor, contemplated him for a bit, then moved down the line. I shifted in my feet, feeling nervous for these poor fellas. Maybe the only reason they looked so bad was because they so obviously were put on a chopping block here! Eyes roving down the line, many of them met my stare with bright curiosity and I gave them a shy smile. Then I looked over to Will, seeing how he was taking this. Yowch. He looked as if he had swallowed a lemon whole.**

**"So this is your able-bodied crew?" he asked dryly, looking suddenly as if he would rather be anywhere, even in Neptune's salty armpit, rather than here.**

**Jack nodded and continued to walk down the line when he stopped in front of a short sailor with a large, colorful parrot positioned on his shoulder. Oooh, I thought to myself, eyes latching on the bright colors. When we are going to stock up on supplies, we'll have to get crackers. Definitely going to have to get crackers. Jack raised an eyebrow, amused as he stared. "You, sailor!" he called.**

**"Cotton, sir," Gibbs informed.**

**"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" closely he looked at Cotton, waiting for an answer. There was a nagging in the back of my head, I felt as if I should say something here...what was important again? "Mr. Cotton! Answer me!"**

**"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Gibbs said.**

**Jack grimaced as Cotton demonstrated.**

**"Oh, that's what I forgot!" I exclaimed. All eyes turned to look at me. "Sorry...just forgot I left the sprinklers on at home." Their looks became even more confused when Will spoke up.**

**"Don't mind her, she's a few nuts short of being short of a pecan pie," he excused for me.**

**"I object! Is that your way of saying I'm fat?" I retorted angrily.**

**Will's lip curled in the same manner Bridgette's would, when she was just at total loss at what to say with me. That's when I could tell that I had said something wrong and a wave of homesickness washed through me as I thought of my friend. We've never been apart for this long, except for when she had the swine flu and refused to let me take care of her so that I wouldn't get sick. Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes, completely catching me off guard.**

**"Nevermind," I said tightly. "You may carry on."**

**"Back to business," Gibbs continued, "he's trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."**

**Jack nodded, getting it and tried again. "Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."**

**"Wind in your sails!" the parrot croaked. "Wind in your sails!"**

**"Ooh that's so cool!" I cooed and turned over to Will, tugging on his sleeve. "Can I get one?"**

**Will paled. "Of course not. I wouldn't even trust you with a goldfish."**

**"Poo," I pouted. "I never get anything."**

**Jack looked confused at the parrot.**

**"We figure that means 'yes'," Gibbs offered.**

**"Of course it does," Jack nodded and turned back to me and Will. "Satisfied?"**

**At the same time I belted out an enthusiastic yes, Will muttered, "Well you've proved they're mad."**

**Disappointed I shook my head and turned to look at him. "You just always see the glass half-empty don't you?" I clucked my tongue and looked sadly down at my feet. "That must be a pathetic way to live."**

**He frowned and at the same time a female voice boldly announced from somewhere in the sloppy line, "And what's the benefit for us?"**

**Jack turned in curiosity while little whispers of agreement washed through the crowd. Wrinkling his nose, he paced down the line, stopping in front of a hunched sailor, their downcast face covered by a large hat. Leaning to the side, Jack tried to see underneath the hat when suddenly the rebel looked up-anger in her eyes. My heart fluttered in my chest. A girl! Now we could have sleepovers on the ship, gossip about the boys, play truth or dare, and develop an interlinked bond that will last through forever! There was an aching inside me. I desperately needed a girlfriend right now, like I needed air to breathe. There had to be someone that I could squeal about Jack Sparrow with!**

**Speaking of the pirate, his mouth raised in recognition. "AnaMaria."**

**Her face suddenly twisted in this heated anger and she struck her hand across Jack's face, the crack resounding through the air.**

**"Jack!" I gasped, rushing forward to help him when an arm reached out to stop me.**

**"You suppose you didn't deserve that one, either?" my captor spoke crisply.**

**"Lemme go, I gotta help him!" I punched furiously at Will's arm and...gosh, he was muscular. And hairy too. Like, this-is-a-two-razors-kind-of-job hairy.**

**"Relax doll," Jack reassured me. "That one I actually did deserve."**

**AnaMaria scowled, flames dancing in her eyes. "You stole my boat!" she spat.**

**"Actually-" Jack started when- SLAP!-she hit him again.**

**I gasped and tried fighting my way out of Will's tight grasp. "Let go you possessive creep!" I hissed at him to no avail. Fine, I didn't want to have to do this to him, but he left me no choice! I wrestled an arm out and slammed it down on him, sinking my nails down into his skin like I was trying to get my fingertips to scrape against his bones.**

**"Ouch!" he exclaimed and jerked his wounded arm away from me.**

**Wha-ha-ha! That's the last time someone underestimates my vicious claws! Honestly, I swear I must've been a cat or something in a past life.**

**"Freedom!" I cheered, running forward when I was stopped out of nowhere by Gibbs. "Honestly," I groaned. "Again?"**

**"Borrowed," Jack amended. "Borrowed without permission. But with every **  
**intention of bringing it back."**

**"But you didn't!" she countered.**

**"You'll get another one!"**

**"I will," she threatened.**

**"A better one," Will said.**

**"A better one!" Jack agreed.**

**"That one," Will spoke and I turned to see over Gibb's shoulder, Will pointing at the Interceptor. My jaw dropped. Was he honestly serious? Was he allowed to do that?**

**Jack whirled around to Will, wide-eyed. "What one?"**

**Will gave him a hard look. Catch up, he mouthed. Everyone turned to look at the Interceptor, taking in its wonder. Jack turned back to Will, eyes even wider. "THAT one!?" he said incredulously and paused. His mind digested this and a grin came on his face as he realized this was a good idea. "Aye, that one! What say you?"**

**Everyone in the rugged line responded with an enthusiastic, "Aye!"**

**Everyone celebrated and my jaw dropped down even further that I thought it was going to unhinge. What? Will could just give a ship away to someone? But...but...that's not fair! If I had tried to do that, it would never work, but noooooo, since Will is a grown man with a beard his proposition is accepted with ease! That was so flipping infuriating! Gosh, you could just tell we weren't in America- there were no fair chances here. Success was given to those with the most facial hair which was even more cruel becauses I look terrible with a beard!**

**I whipped my head around to shoot Will a glare. He caught my glower and raised his eyebrow in confusion. Ugh, that was so typical of him. Acting as if he didn't see the double standard here! I made a big point of rolling my eyes and mouthed, "Men." That made him seem even more perplexed and I turned around again with an enraged scoff.**

**"Anchor away!" Cotton's pirate croaked.**

**"No, no, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," Gibbs let go off me to object, stepping forward.**

**"Ah!" I gasped. "What am I then, a drag queen?"**

**Gibbs looked back at me with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry m'lady, but you're far more of a child rather than a woman."**

**"What's that supposed to mean!?" I retorted.**

**"It means that you're immature," Will supplied.**

**"Shaddup Will!" I looked at him desperately then back to Gibbs. "And I'm so totally mature! Like, mature with a capital M," I paused and laughed at that sentence.**

**"What do you find to be humorous?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Get it?" I giggled. "I said mature with a capital M, and that's the same letter my name starts with!" I shared a happy look with everyone. "That's what they call fate people!"**

**Will sighed. "My point exactly," he spoke gesturing to me.**

**"Huh?" I asked, not getting it.**

**"Nevermind that," Jack spoke up, glancing up to the sky then back to Gibbs. "It'll be far worse not to have them both."**

**With that, he moved away, leaving Will and Gibbs to exchange puzzled looks with each other. Rocking to the back of my heels, I grinned wildly. "Ha!" I bragged to Will. "Jack is a feminist also."**

**Bewildered, Will opened his mouth to say something when I took off after Jack, falling into step beside my favorite pirate.**

_"Where are we gonna go now?" I asked James leaning across the table that housed the map. Blocking his view of part of it._

_He looked at me "We are on due course to Tortuga. We'll arrive there in the next hour or so," He looked a little annoyed, he was probably thinking about the 'War' I declared on Gillette._

_"Ew," Was all I could say "Why there?" I was remembering Tortuga from the movie and I definitely would rather kiss Mercer. I made a face as I thought of that, and couldn't suppress a shudder of disgust._

_"Because, pirates tend to gravitate there therefore, they might have Elizabeth there." I bit my tongue hard when he said her name. He said it with a longing in his voice, it made me want him to say my name like that not hers. Not, hers._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath instantly feeling a little better. I opened them back up and my eyes meet James' ,he was watching me. And, we sat there just looking at each other for seconds, or minutes, I'm not really sure. But, neither of us moved, we hardly even blinked. I felt like I was drowning in his beautiful green eyes, the deep abyss and I was falling, falling fast, and I didn't want to stop. 'Crash' I jumped looking for the source of the offending sound that had pulled me away from the enthralling captivation of his beautiful eyes._

_My eyes found the small array of utensils that were used to mark and measure the map strewn across the ground, the small container that they were held in a small distance away from the table leg. I must have pushed it off the table and didn't notice. I looked back at James he was slower to react he was still leaning slightly over the table but his eyes were closed, like he was trying to remember something. Before I got distracted by looking at him I bent down and started to collect to objects littering the ground._

_I heard a slight shift and creak in the floorboards as James finally came out of his trance and knelt down next to me and helped me pick up the utensils. "You don't have to do that," he said grabbing the container and putting the utensils in there with quiet 'pinks'._

_"Its fine," I said brushing some of my long wavy black hair out of my face. "I think it's partially my fault anyways," a small laugh escaped me and I heard James chuckling lightly too. I reached forward and dropped the objects in my hand into the container that he held out for me. We both stood up and I said "I'll leave you alone to concentrate," I gave him a small smile and walked down onto the deck._

_I didn't hear his faint "You don't have to."_

_...Some twenty minutes later_

_"Gillette!" I screamed angrily my voice reaching an impossibly high note (Not really that impossible I am a soprano after all). My hair was dripping wet and my bodice was soaked through. My fists were clenched and if my eyes could shoot deadly lasers he would be a small pile of ash. Gillette had come up behind me and dumped a whole bucket of salt water over my head. I knew it was him because, I have my little sixth sense ya know? And also because he was facing me when he tipped it over._

_"So sorry didn't see you standing there," he said with a smirk._

_I let out a slow angry breath my anger about to spill out and lash out at anyone too close. My left eye twitched a little, and I gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Oh, its quite alright," I said forcing my voice to seem calm._

_He looked taken aback and thrown off. I reached forward and tugged the bucket out of his hands. "I'll take this and put it where it belongs," The fake smile still on my face, I could feel the whole crew observing the scene with rapt attention. I looked at the bucket and carefully observed it._

_His expression was suspicious and he looked like he was trying to figure out what I was going to do. I took a step to the side and slowly walked forward. Gillette not turning but he looked like he was bracing himself. I turned around and was facing his back. Then, I swiftly slammed the bucket over his head. I swear that I could hear his head ringing from the force that I used. He reached his hands up about to pull the bucket up to yell at me and get his vision back._

_I didn't let him do that I shoved him forward and before James or Groves could get to us to stop what Gillette was about to do. I kicked him in the arse and sent him once again tumbling into the water.(wow now I think i'm british i'm cursing like I am)_

_"The clumsy Lieutenant falls once again," I said triumphantly_

_"You said you were going to put the bucket away!" Groves said his expression only slightly disbelieving._

_"I never said 'put away' I said put it where it belongs. Those can be two completely different things" I said matter-of-factly._

_"So, you think that the bucket belongs on Gillettes head?" Groves asked as James wearily made his way over to us._

_"Uh, ya I mean who would want to look at a face like that? That bucket is like a insane upgrade. Now, I don't have to slowly go blind looking at him."_

_"Fetch a rope, please Groves" James said looking at me with a disapproving expression "You are acting so childish doing that,"_

_"Doing what? Hes the one that keeps tripping over himself,"_

_"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD!" Gillette shouted up at us. "How would you feel if you got shoved overboard?"_

_"OMG! I would thank you profusely because I love the ocean and i'm a really good swimmer! In fact, no one needs to push me overboard," I said leaning over the side to look at Gillette. "Because, I have wanted to do this since I first saw the movie."_

_"Movie?" someone said_

_I smiled and looked between James and Groves "Keep in mind that I won't drown."_

_"What are you talking about?" James asked me trying to figure out what my words meant._

_"Geez, for being the pride of the navy some of you can be really daft. But, I guess that is part of your charm isn't it?" I said to James. I grabbed his tri corner hat off of his head and set it on mine. "Might as well have some fun and act like Megan once in awhile," I said mostly to myself and before anyone fully caught on I jumped off the boat...ship yelling happily "FOR AMERICA!"_

_I made a point of making a large splash and drenching Gillette's head with sea water._

_When we were both pulled back into the boat...ship I was giggling profusely._

_"What were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt!" James said he looked slightly panicked._

_"Relax James!" I said a smile still in my face and I reached up and cupped both sides of his face with my hands "I'm fine! I didn't get hurt not 'could' of 'ifs'!" I got his hat that I was still holding onto and put it back on his head it was full of water so you can guess what happened. My smile reached epic proportions and I said "That's a good look on you James! If only I had a camera!"_

_He wiped his face and stood up straight "You keep talking about these strange things that i've never heard of!"_

_"And you probably won't so its quite redundant to ask if you ask me."_

_"No one was asking you," A very grumpy Gillette said._

_"I was actually thinking about asking," Groves said to Gillette. Gillette narrowed his eyes in annoyance._

_"See even Groves likes me more than you! You clumsy weirdo." I haughtily smirked at him. "I'm gonna go change into something less salt watery before we make dock in Tortuga." I swung my head to James "Don't let the clumsy baby man fall or trip while I do that I don't want to miss anything funny!" With that I flounced into the captain's cabin._

_I just finished putting my hair into a loose knot when James called through the door that we had just made port. I rushed out of the cabin and asked him "You're not going to try to make me stay?'"_

_"I don't see the point you would just come along anyway," James said with a small smile._

_"Oh," I cooed and walked up to him placing my arm through his "You know me so well luv," His face turned red when I said luv._

_We all walked off the ship and I was already figuring out how to slip away from them to see if Megan was still here. I mean i'm not stupid like Gillette thinks, I have a good memory and I remember almost exactly what happens. (except for right now, this was never shown in the movie. I wonder what else we are going to experience that we never saw happen in the movies.)_

**"I JUST MET A GIRL NAMED ANAMARIA! ANAMARIA, ANAMARIA, ANAMARIAAAA!" I sang loudly while sitting on top of a barrel, throwing my arms wide as if to embrace the world.**

**AnaMaria paled, and shot a desperate look at Jack. "She won't stop singing about me," she complained.**

**I pursed my lips, disappointed. "You're not one for West Side Story? Shame," I sighed, racking my brain for any other songs. "Ooh, let's try Brooks and Dunn!"**

**"I'd prefer that you did not," AnaMaria frowned.**

**"ANAMARIA! Duh, duh duh. Don't you know that you're a pirate gi~irl? I'VE BEEN-"**

**"Captain, we need to stock up," Gibbs rushed into the room.**

**Jack sneered, his arm folded in front of him with his other arm resting on top of it, his finger tapping his chin. "Can't you do that yourself Gibbs? I'm watching high-quality entertainment here."**

**"Sir, we need-"**

**"And why do we need to stock up anyways?" Jack asked, turning to Gibbs. "This ship was fully stocked when we stole it."**

**"Hahaha!" a laugh shot out of my mouth before I could help it. But, it was just so silly! Me- stealing something? The worst I've ever done was steal a pencil, but look at me now! I'm sailing along in a stolen boat that I assisted in robbing! Hahaha, funny how I'd didn't think of that until now.**

**Gibbs paled. "Well now we have a full crew, captain, to contend with, many mouths to feed.**

** "Not to mention her," Will added, jerking a thumb in my general direction.**

**"That's so rude!" I gasped. Will was starting to say something else when I turned to AnaMaria with a sympathetic expression. "I'm so sorry that he's treating you like this. Sometimes he just gets intimidated when in crowds."**

**"I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about you!"**

**"You who?" I questioned, looking over to him again. "Oh, haha that's so funny!"**

**"Now she gets it," Will sighed but my loud voice trumped his by a thousand decibels.**

**"Yoo hoo can be a greeting or a chocolate beverage, but instead I used it as a question with the spelling y-o-u-w-h-o!" I broke off, laughing. "Isn't that just hilarious?"**

**Will wrinkled his nose, his poor thick head once again bewildered by the words coming out of my mouth. Poor, ignorant William...he just can't seem to catch up with things can he?**

**"Captain," Gibbs repeated.**

**"Alright," Jack groaned and rose to a stand, his figure automatically filling up the map room with authority. "That would be umpteenth time you called for me Gibbs."**

**"Ooh, ooh, I volunteer as tribute!" I squealed, stretching my hand high into the air.**

**"Tribute for what exactly doll?" Jack tilted his head over.**

**"I wanna go shopping with you!" I grinned.**

**A look of concentrated disgust contorted Will's face. "I thought that you hated Tortuga," he noted.**

**"Oh I hate it," I nodded in agreement. "Hate it with a fiery burning passion that even surpasses the hot intensity of the flames of Hell. Hate it with a capital H."**

**"Why do you wish to go to a place you so obviously loathe then?" AnaMaria asked, leaning against a table with her smooth black arms folded in front of her chest.**

**"Because," I started with a wide smile. "I wanna be with Jack. And maybe while shopping we bond over our dark past and end up coming back to this ship forever changed for the rest of eternity, with a bond that's as thick as blood... Like the Breakfast Club!"**

**"You can't just bother the Cap-"**

**"Sounds good to me," Jack responded with a smile my way.**

**My heart leaped up in my chest...or maybe it skipped a beat...or maybe it had just beaten so frantically fast in that moment because I was so unbelievably happy that even it was beginning to feel joy too and was trying to spread the good energy throughout my body but my body was still to slow to comprehend the power!**

**"Yay!" I cheered, sliding off of the barrel and rushed forward to throw my arms around him. Before he could even understand what was happening, I pulled away with the happiest expression I've had...since we first got here? "I gotta go do something," I declared loudly and spun on my heel to run out of the cabin.**

**Behind me I could hear Will mutter, "What just happened?"**

**I happily shook my head. Same old Will...still couldn't follow what was going on right in front of his eyes. I searched around the ship for a moment before I found Cotton on the opposite side, scrubbing the deck with his parrot perched on his shoulder. Instantly my eyes latched onto the vibrantly colored feathers.**

**"Cotton's parrot!" I yelled, and all the working heads turned round to stare at me, including Cotton's. Following the swiveling head of his owner, the parrot looked at me curiously, cocking his head to one side. "I gotta ask you something!" I called and ran down the steps, barrelling over to the parrot.**

**"Ma'am, I'd be careful, we just washed the deck!" a voice shouted at me.**

**But it was too late. My feet crashed on the soapy deck water splashing up water as I slipped and slid around. I made my hurried way over to the parrot, bubbles forming underneath my boots as I stumbled around like I was drunk. My heart pounded in my chest and my legs went as wobbly as Jello.**

**"Sure doesn't seem like she'll have a case of sea legs does she?"**

**"Able to keep her balance even through a soapy deck."**

**At long last I reached Cotton, skidding to a wobbly stop. "Hiya Cotton's parrot!" I greeted cheerfully. Interested, the parrot leaned his head the other way. "Jack and I are going shopping, so I was wondering if you'd like us to get some crackers for you?" I folded my arms behind my back, swinging my hips back and forth.**

**His black eyes seemed to sparkle. "RAWCH, me want a cracker! RAWCH!"**

**Yes! "Kay kay, I'll be sure to get you one! We'll be back in-"**

**"Watch out!" A familiar voice shouted behind me and I spun around just in time for a sliding Jack to barrel into me.**

**"Oh!" I yelled, fixing to crash down to the floor when Cotton caught me and hoisted us back up. I laughed when I saw Jack's flushed face. "What are you doing over here?"**

**"Making sure that you don't fall doll," he responded.**  
**"Hehehe," I giggled. "If I were you, I'd watch out for my own balance instead."**

**"Noted dearie," he said and seemed suddenly confused, like he was suddenly wondering why he was over here in the first place.**

**"Hm," I mused quietly.**

**"What?" he asked, looking at my with those brown eyes I've adored for years.**

**Wickedly I grinned. I could not pass up this opportunity! "Have a nice trip Jack, see you next fall!" I cackled.**

**"I don't follow-" he started when i put both hands on his shoulder and shoved him down, his arms wheeling wildly in the air as he trained to regain his balance. but the suds pulled him under.**

**"Hahahaha!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around my stomach. "Oh don't give me such a sour look Jackie boy, that's probably the closest to a bath you've had in years!"**

**"I told you before, personal hygiene isn't my utmost necessity," he complained.**

**"Is that so?" I asked. "Well..." all the sudden I slid over to him, sitting on top of his stomach. "Let's make the most of this that we can, right?" I scooped up bubbles in my hand, massaging them into his dreads, despite his kicking and loud protests. "Aw, quit complaining, you know you need it!"**

**He squirmed underneath me, shouting something about how I was ruining his hair as I laughed wildly, all while unbelieving eyes witnessed from a distance.**

_"While we're here we might as well stock up on supplies" James told some of the officers that were accompanying us on our search on this gross and vomit inducing place. The nodded at him and with Gillette leading them they disappeared into the crowd of dirty and drunk people._

_"It won't be so bad now!" I said tightening my grip on James' arm._

_"And why is that?" He asked giving me a curious look._

_"You sent Gillette the the clumsy wonder away!" I said_

_He laughed quietly under his breath. "I sent him away because I don't want any mischief from you two while we look for..."_

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes and say in an annoyed voice "...Elizabeth," He looked at me curiously (once again). And I pursed my lips and decided to let go of him. I took a small step away and asked "Where are you gonna start?"_

_Still looking confused he said "That tavern, it has a very large place for people to room and is the most popular."_

_I looked at it closely and saw that it was really crowded and you could hardly hear or see very much except what was close to you. 'Prefect' I thought "Alrighty, onward my friends!" I said in what I believed is something Columbus said when he found America. I marched on toward the tavern with James and Groves rushing to keep up with my fast pace._

_"Who's walking fast now?" Groves asked. "Are you eager to find Elizabeth too?"_

_I stopped and couldn't hold in an loud unbelieving laugh. James frowned at that and I quickly tried to swallow it down and said in an unconvincing voice "Ya, totally. Really want to find her."_

_James gave me one more look and put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into the tavern with him "Stay close to me I don't want anything to happen while we are here," He said leaning close to say that into my ear due to the loudness of the place._

_He stood up straight and gave a slight nod to Groves and another soldier they nodded back and went different ways taking a small group of men with them. James walked forward tightening his grip on my shoulder. A group of navy officers following us._

_Suddenly, fight between quite a bit of patrons broke out in front of us. And James being who he is tried to stop it getting help from the officers with us. His grip on my shoulder loosened and finally fell away when someone went to swing a punch at him, he blocked it with little difficulty. And I took that as my chance. At first I slowly backed away, but when I realized that James was fully occupied I rushed out of the tavern._

_I looked both ways and decided to go right, towards a slightly emptier place in the street. I set out walking and wondering how on earth I was gonna even start to look for Megan when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and an arm tightened painfully around my waist and another dirty hand covered my mouth._

_"Well, look at what we 'ave here," said a gruff voice. "A well to do girl wandering all alone. Don't you know that thats dangerous? With all that is wandering 'round here." His hand briefly left my mouth but was quickly back holding the cool blade of a knife to my neck._

_I gave a helpless whimper and closed my eyes._

**"Augh, I lost feeling my arms Jack!" I complained, carrying a heavy crate stuffed full of food inside. That's when it dawned on me. "Ooh, ooh, we can eat some of the stuff in order to make it lighter! What say you, my fellow companion?"**

**From the corner of my eyes I could see a grin fill up his face. "I say that's a fantastic proposition. Set the crate down so we can make your job easy."**

**Success! Man, am I butter? Because I'm on a ROLL today! (Haha, get it!) We both set down the supplies we were carrying and I popped open my lid, revealing the little bit of Heaven that I was carrying my arms. "It's so beautiful," I sniffed, feeling tears come to my eyes at sight of all the delicious food. It's times like these that I wish I were a cow instead of a pig, then I would have all those extra stomachs to stuff goodies in!**

**"I agree," Jack said, stooping down to rummage for food, and in his shifting I caught a flash of green.**

**"Oooh!" I admired lovingly and bent over to grab a granny smith. I displayed it to Jack with a happy expression. "Try the apples. One of those next."**

**Jack suddenly froze as if he'd seen a ghost, taking in my expression with this frozen bewilderment.**

**"What?" I asked innocently, taken aback from the way he was staring at me...as if he noticed something about me, something that he'd never seen before. "Do I have something on my face?"**

**Starting, he shook his head out of the spell, seeming suddenly pale. "Nothing, you just...reminded me of somebody that I used to know."**

**"Really? Who?" I asked, rocking to the back of my heels.**

**"I both know and I don't," he answered slowly, with this non-understanding expression on his face.**

**"That doesn't make sense," I frowned.**

**"I know it doesn't, doll," he sighed, as if he was trying also to understand himself.**

**"Oh," I said awkwardly. Gosh darn it, where was Google translator when you needed it!? Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think even the internet spoke Sparrow. With a sigh, I watched as Jack selected a loaf of bread and tore a chunk of it off with his teeth, tossing it carelessly back into the crate. Mental note: don't eat that piece of bread. Jack probably hasn't discovered the miracle of Crest mouthwash yet. It wasn't until he started maneuvering the lid back on that I finally spoke up, "Are you gonna eat the apple?"**

**He gave a glance towards my outstretched offering and rose an eyebrow. "Do you not want it?"**

**"You bet I want it!" I exclaimed happily and took a bite of it out. Then I remembered that this was my offering to Jack and felt a sudden surge of guilt. This was supposed to be one of the building blocks that intensified our bond together to the point of never, ever being the same! Ever! "I'm sorry, did you want this?" I asked with a full mouth.**

**Sliding the lid completely on, he laughed. "Don't worry, it's all yours."**

**I grinned to turn and plopped myself on the crate, stuffing another bite in my mouth. Jack sat down next to me, tearing off more bread and slowly chewing. Savoring the sweet and sour flavor, I chewed and wiped the fizzy juice running over my chin. This was really good! "You know the first thing I'm going to do after we rescue Elizabeth?" I widely grinned. "Eat a whole bushel of apples."**

**Again Jack winced as though he'd been slapped. I turned to stare at him curiously when I suddenly saw sight of something. My heart stopped in my chest. Could that be...? No, that's ridiculous. It had to be a trick of the light. But...I turned my head fully and gasped. It was!**

**Bridgette!**

**There, in the middle of a crowded street in disgusting Tortuga (which is, by the way, much better in the kindness of daylight) wearing a gorgeous gown, and her long wavy black hair reflecting rays of sunlight, was my best friend. She stood out like a sore thumb, like a knife in a pile of baby bottles, or a Belieber at a screamo concert. She was one of the elite, thrown into a crowd of misfits. Confused, she seemed to be looking around, searching for something. My best friend...she was here! She was here, she was here, she was here! MI NÚMERO UNA AMIGA ES PRESENTE! I smiled wildly, fixing to call out her name when suddenly a shadow appeared behind her. Before I could scream, before Bridgette even had any clue as to what was going on, suddenly a revolting man appeared, slapping a filthy hand over her mouth and pressing a glistening blade to her pale throat. Fear came over her face as she couldn't even scream and she closed her eyes painfully.**

**"BRIDGE!" I screeched and turned around, yanking Jack's sword out of his holster and flew off of the crate, towards my threatened friend. I yelled as I charged towards them, sword pointed out at my side and tons of startled screams jumping out of my way. Smugly, I thought back to earlier and how I told myself that since I was now pirate, I could run with scissors. Well, HA, not only was I running with scissors, but I was sprinting with a freaking sword fixing to kick some serious buttage!**

**"Get-away-from-my-FRIEND YOU CREEP!" I shouted, whirling the sword in the air and slashing across his shoulder, the blade slicing through so easily it's as though his skin was butter. Blood went into the air in a ruby red arc, some splashing on Bridgette's chin. He roared, and backed away from Bridgette, his now infuriated eyes turning to me with a feral expression. He wielded his knife at me, the silly thing looking like a plastic knife in comparison to Jack's sword.**

**"You little-"**

**"Ah, ah, ah," I said cutting him off, my feet strangely moving into en garde position automatically as I levelled my sword at him. "Insults are so double standard when they come from freaks like you."**

**Bridgette opened her eyes, staring at me as though she's never seen me her whole life. "Megan?"**

**"This was none of your business pirate," he spat at me, circling around with his dagger pointed.**

**I swallowed down a laugh. Did he honestly think that I was threatened by him? He was staggering in his pace, like...like a drunk. That's when it dawned on me. This perv was drunk! See kids, this is why you don't drink alcohol. Then you harass my friend and I have no choice but to slice through your shoulder with a sword. It's only the natural thing to do.**

**"Are you kidding, thief?" I giggled. "You're about as threatening as a quivering chihuahua." And then suddenly, in a blur of metal, I knocked his puny knife out of his grasp and it clattered down to the street, a trail of blood going down his hand. He gasped, looking pathetically down at his weapon when I pressed Jack's sword on that little groove in his collarbone. Cursing, he glared at me with the most hate anyone has ever shot my way. Yowch. Hurtful! I was only doing what karma would've done eventually. Lifting up an eyebrow, I smiled at him and said, "Unless you wanna become a creep kabob, I suggest this be the part that you take off crying for your mummy."**

**Sniveling he obeyed, taking off down the street like a blubbering idiot. Successfully, I grinned. For my first swords fight, like, ever, I'm pretty gosh darn happy that I won! Whoop-whoop, one for team Megan! Buoyantly I turned around and grinned wildly at Bridgette. "Did ya see that!?" I cheered, throwing my arms wide open.**

**Gasping, Bridgette lunged herself at me and yanked the sword out of my hand before I gave a passing by lady a surprise buzz cut. "Megan!" she hissed worriedly. "What have I told you about having sharp objects?"**

**Sadly I pouted. "To not to," I sighed, looking down at the ground.**

**Bridgette sighed and I could hear her laugh lightly under her breath, just like old times. "Whatever, I'll make an exception since you saved my life and all," she giggled.**

**Happily I looked up, incredibly shocked but super happy that she decided to skip over the opportunity to scold me. Tears filled my eyes as I took in my smiling best friend, and it's as though we were little kids again- finding each other in a crowded mall after I got distracted by something shiny. "Bridge," I breathed out like it was a huge relief and threw my arms around her in a bone-crunching embrace.**

**Instead of scolding me that she couldn't breathe, she just laughed in my ear and squeezed me back just as tight. It was perfect, just like how things were before we got transported here! We were just two best friends now, reuniting after-**

**"I'd highly suggest backing away from Ms. Paige, pirate," a crisp voice spoke clearly and there was a heart stopping click.**

**Gulping, I slowly backed away from her and turned to see James, with his pistol aimed at my head. Behind him was an array of highly trained British soldiers, each with their muskets pointing at your's truly head. Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh! It was impossible to breathe and I raised my hands slowly up to my head, trying my best not to cry. This was terrifying. A knife, now that was not such a biggie. But...a gun? A gun fully loaded with gunpowder and bullets? Now that, was a humongous BIGGIE.**

**"James, you don't have to, she's my-"**

**"I'd appreciate your silence Ms. Paige," James spoke dryly, his eyes just barely flickering over to her before they settled back to me. "Obviously, I shouldn't have trusted you to be in the streets of Tortuga."**

**Bridgette looked like she was going to die, when I knew that for a fact I actually was.**

**"And I'd appreciate you lowering your gun from my shipmate," I turned and caught wonderful Jack, concentrating his gun at James, "before I shoot mine."**

**Relief and dread washed through me like taking a long drink after your stomach was incredibly empty, you can feel it running down your throat and into your stomach. Oh man. Bridgette and I shared a look with each other, both of us wondering how we possibly could've ever gotten in a mess this big.**

_Oh dear lord, what have we gotten ourselves into now? I thought._

_"Miss Paige come over here away from the pirates I would hate for you to get caught in the crossfire."_

_I gaped at him and put my hands definitely on my hips. "Oh, so now we're back to formalities? ?"_

_He looked at me and was about to say something when Megan cut in "Ya, formalities and... A GUN!"_

_"Its Commodore Norrington actually," he said in a clipped tone, still pointing his gun at Megan but looking at me._

_"Oh, it is, is it?" I asked and walked in front of him and stepping forward till the gun was flush with my collarbone. His eyes widened and he was about to pull it away and point it back at Megan but, I took hold of the barrel and held it there. "You're gonna have to shoot me before you even point your gun back at Megan.." I looked behind me and saw Megan waving frantically at Jack. I let out a sigh "...or Jack,"_

_His jaw clenched angrily "Ya, mate what the girl said," I could hear the smirk in Jacks voice._

_I twisted my neck to look at him and sent him a death glare "I suggest you put your gun down too, or things are going to get uglier a lot faster. I'm still cross with you strangling me." I widened my eyes threateningly when he didn't lower the gun. And Megan, looking slightly terrified, put her hand on his wrist and pushed it down._

_I turned back to James and asshat Gillette stepped forward and said "You're protecting them!?"_

_"Yes I am," and I looked at the bayonet he had still up I raised my eyebrow and looked straight at James he was still looking at the gun pointed at me with disbelief. "I greatly suggest that you tell your men to lower their weapons cause if they don't..."_

_"They are pirates! It. Is. My. Job to capture them and send them to the gallows!" He said grinding his teeth "And if you hadn't run off none of this would have happened! I was terrified that you had gotten hurt or killed! I told you to stay with me where it would be safe! But, of course you didn't listen and you got threatened by a man with very questionable intentions..."_

_"Well that is entirely obvious..." Jack said with a snort._

_James ignored this and continued ranting at me "...who could have done God knows what to you!" He let out an angry breath "Trouble is attracted to you like you're beckoning it to come to you! I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you! I was so scared that you were..." he closed his eyes and finally I let go of the gun and he put it in its holster. "...that you were going to..." He didn't finish his sentence "Then she came and saved you. And I was so glad that you weren't hurt but, I was disappointed that it wasn't me who got to you first." He opened his eyes and they were pleading. "Do you understand?" he asked me._

_I was entirely shell shocked and elated at his words and the first thing that tumbled out of my mouth was "Ya, I follow,got a little lost in the middle... But, I-I found my way back," Oh dear Lord my mind's gone blank! What am I saying!_

_"She means YES!" Megan helped me out "She might still be in shock from her near death experience. It tends to do that to people."_

_"James," I said partially recovering from my dead brain. "Please, there will be other times! Can I just have this?" I felt awful knowing I was lying to him but I didn't want my best friend dead!_

_He looked at me defeated and he angrily pinched the bridge of his nose. "Men lower your weapons," No one moved "NOW!" He said forcibly they immediately lowered them at his tone._

A/N;(Bridgette) Kudos to who can identify the movie line I used. What movie it's from and who said it. ;) Oh and my point of view will start getting longer soon I realized that mine are really short. If you guys even care.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Um, Sorry, Dying Doesn't Seem to be on My Schedule

A/N (Megan) Hiya darlings! We just wanted to thank you for all the views and comments! You guys make some POTC fangirls proud,) (that's supposed to be a smiling teary face...if it was hard to tell.) Keep on reviewing, all of YOU are what makes this thing so much gosh darn fun.

**I let out a long sigh of relief as the soldiers lowered their weapons. Like, this was a MUCH bigger exhale than the time that I chugged down a whole gallon of AriZona Green Tea in exactly 10.8766 seconds (which I'm still shocked isn't in the world record book). I was gonna live another day! Not only do I still get to have my LIFE, but a whole lotta other stuff. Like, for one, I haven't even written my will yet. For two, I'm not sure what I look like in my sleep, so how do I know whether or not I'll make this strange expression when I'm dead? And lastly, Bridgette hates wearing all-black, it's just a magnet for hair to attach itself to your body, she says. So it would suck for my bestie to be too stubborn to wear black at my funeral, all because I haven't yet convinced her of how wonderful black is a color for her! Not that I want her to turn goth or anything...that level of seriousness on her would be a total bore.**

**I gave Bridgette a humongous grateful smile. Have I ever told you how I much loved this girl? No? Well let me explain this for you in acronym style!**

**B is beautiful, which we all know she is.**

**R is for real, because she'd never reduce herself to being fake.**

**I is for intelligent with her perfect grade point average.**

**D is for daring, because she's not a coward.**

**G is for great.**

**E is for enthusiastic (even though she shows it a different way than me).**

**T is for talented.**

**T is for another talented, because that's just how many skills she has.**

**E is for escape. Because she helped me escape the clutches of death, aka HER FREAKING CRUSH JAMES.**

**But hey, my crush threatened her life too, so now we're as square as nerds.**

**"Now, if you'll pardon us, we shall just be making an exit now..." Jack said, grabbing my hand and slowly backed us away.**

**Oh, and have I told you how much I love Jack also? Cuz I really do, sooooo much. It felt as though there was a firework show going on inside me, I was really that tingly! And- oh my goodness he was holding my hand!**

**"Not so fast pirates," James announced, not raising his gun at us, but looking incredibly threatening. From the glare he gave us, I felt as though I was going to suddenly go up in flames- the infamous commodore didn't need any weapons to be as scary as poo. "You're not going anywhere," he continued, the steely determination of his eyes focused on me.**

**I gulped, terrified out of my wits.**

**"What?" Bridgette asked, turning on him with this look incredulousness.**

**"In the name of the Queen, we arrest you on the terms of-"**

**"Noooooo, I can't go back to jail!" I wailed. "I never ever ever ONCE did good in timeout as a kid, you can't arrest me!"**

**"For being an accomplice to a wanted criminal, Jack Sparrow, we have to-"**

**"So what! Just because you think Jack is bad doesn't mean that he is, and just cuz I hang out with him doesn't mean that I'm bad either!" I interrupted James. "That's like the stupid marijuana rule, where if your friend is stupid enough to smoke some, automatically that means that you do also! If that's how things really worked, then EVERYONE would be smoking marijuana!"**

**"I'm not talking about you doing drugs, I'm talking about-"**

**"I know that's not what you're talking about du...Commodore," I corrected myself. "I'm just saying, that the law is unfair and-"**

**"Are you implying that the law is not good then?" James retorted, his face tight with anger.**

**Panic washed through me and Bridgette stared at me with this, what-the-bloody-poop-are-you-doing-Megan! expression.**

**I exhaled in panic through my mouth, trying to will my tongue not to have mouth diarrhea again. "I mean..." I amended, my tongue feeling dry in my mouth and I looked up into the sky with this desperate expression. May the Lord smite me in my place if I say yet another idiotic thing again. "I mean, that the Law is great, the Law is good, but... I was just wanting to rescue Bridgette's life. I didn't mean any harm."**

**"You're a pirate; harm is all that you do," James responded coolly and I felt dying a little more inside. But...he was right. I'm a pirate...and pirates don't amount to anything. "Arrest them," James commanded, turning back to his soldiers. They stepped forward, hands reaching out to us-**

**"WAIT!" Bridgette exclaimed, putting her hands on James' chest and pleading into his eyes. "They weren't doing anything unlawful James."**

**"Were they? And how exactly did they reach the ports of Tortuga then, do you care to explain?" he asked, not even looking at her.**

**Even my best friend seemed at loss for words.**

**Poo, I thought and closed my eyes to wield the tears away. The first time I ever steal in my life, and now it's enough to condemn me.**

**"James, you can't do this. Megan doesn't belong in a cell."**

**"Then tell me where she does belong, because it sure isn't roaming freely in the ocean.**

**"James Norrington, you can't-"**

**Suddenly, a portable fruit cart wheeled by, including some highly suspicious merchandise, and before any of us knew what was happening- Jack reached out and knocked the cart over, sending bruised fruit to fly everywhere and an empty cart to crash on some unsuspecting soldiers. I was dodging a spoiled pear when he tugged on my arm, leading me down the street to our escape.**

**"RUN!" he yelled and then we were flying through the streets, dodging between vendors.**

**Looking back, I could just barely catch a glimpse of my best friend through all the chaos, and I felt as though I could cry. Our first reunion together was terrible, we only got to share one lousy hug. And considering how we were changing things in here, I was starting to question whether that would be the last.**

_ "What the hell James!?" I said incredulously my hands on his chest turning into fists to try try to control my anger._

_ "Go after them," James said "Gillette, Groves, you stay with me we still have to finish looking around this town,'' He said town with a sneer. "You are not leaving my sight," He grabbed my arm and was about to tow me along._

_ "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said "You are trying to arrest my best friend! I'm mad at you right now!" I crossed my arms and glared at him._

_ "Fine," he said. I was confused I didn't expect him to give up so easy. "Then I guess i'll have to make you come with me,"_

_ "And how are you going to do that?" I asked challengingly_

_ "Like this," He grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. "You are not leaving my sight," He repeated "And as of right now I don't care how that is accomplished."_

_ "James Norrington! Put me down!" I started to hit his back with my fists. I heard barely controlled snickering on James' right which was the shoulder he was carrying me on. I looked over and saw no other than Gillette. "You're gonna get it," I said darkly. James hitched me further up his shoulder and I gasped indignantly._

_ As we took the rest of the day to look for someone who was not here I was keep up on James shoulder. Only put down when one of the questions got violent and even then he had a hand firmly around my arm. I was incredibly unhappy all day and how he didn't get tired carrying me around all hours of the day was a complete wonder to me (Maybe it was his naval training) Almost every one that they questioned would try to ask why I was being carried or gave a weird expression, but they would quickly evaporate when James sent a deadly glare their way._

_..._

_ It was an hour or so after sunset when finally got back to the boat...ship. (Ok I really need to fix that. Ship. Ship. Ship.) And James didn't put me down till the thing pulled away from the dock. Damn that sexy jerk. I actually did not mind him holding me its under what terms he was that made me mad. When he finally put me down without the intention of picking me back up I punched him in the arm the kind of way that my mom taught me to with my index finger slightly out so that it hurts more._

_ "Ouch!" he said giving me a look that said 'It was for your own good why are you punishing me!'_

_ I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and turned on my heel away from him and walked up to Gillette and hit him with an opened palmed slap straight to his left cheek. He looked at me wide eyed as his cheek turned a fluorescent red. Groves was trying very hard not to let a grin slip free and was looking between the two injured men._

_ "I'll go check our course Commodore" He said and he walked purposely away and I could see his shoulders shake with laughter._

_ "I think you need to cool down Gillette" I observed and I picked up the bucket of dirty water that was probably used to help clean the deck and threw the water out of it and onto his face "Oops sorry. I tripped," And I walked over to Groves handing the now empty bucket to James._

_ "She might kill me before we get back to Port Royal," I heard James say. "Though I think that you are going to be the first to go lieutenant."_

_ "It kind of depends," Groves said_

_ James set the bucket down and I sat down on the steps heading to the helm. "On what?" James asked him._

_ "On when both of you admit it to each other," Groves said and continued to talk to the steersman. James got a really perplexed look on his face, glanced at me, then went to see that the boat...ship was in the correct condition to sail. Or, whatever it was he does._

**I tilted my head back after I finished tying a knot, relishing in the feel of buckets of rain running down my face, salty spray splashing against my lips. It was nighttime, and unbelievably stormy. Like go-get-a-pair-of-every-animal-and-build-an-ark stormy. But, I loved it. I loved the rain, loved it almost as much as I loved Jack. And so while everyone else groaned as the ship was thrown around, and water sloshed around our ankles, I couldn't help but grin wildly. As a girl coming from a desert, this was an AMAZING THING. Even better than a white Christmas. Stooping my head down, I double-checked my knot (wouldn't want any sails to blow loose now would we?) and I backed away happily. There. Dusting my hands off on my thighs, I turned and looked out to the black ocean, the waves so chaotic that a white froth swirled at the tops, crashed into each other in a foamy mess. I wonder if Bridgette is in this storm...**

**Poo!**

**I swore to myself earlier that I wouldn't DARE think about her, and now a heavyweight sat down in my chest. Now, I couldn't really tell apart my tears from the sheets of rain of ocean water. What a crappy bestie reunion that was. It's like life had a bad case of diarrhea, and decided to make all of me and Bridge's interactions here as crappy as...UGH I was so frustrated that I couldn't even think of a good of simile to let out my pent up emotions!**

**After Jack and I had fled from the scene, he found it hard to talk to me. We had left all of our supplies back there, but it was too risky to go and retrieve them. All that we had now was to cross our fingers that this would be a short voyage. As we had rushed into the docking bay and made our way to the ship, I had glanced over to Jack and noticed that he looked really, really pale. And the area around his mouth was tight with...worry? I don't know. Jack didn't seem one to worry, but he had the exact same expression my mom had when I had been missing for six whole hours, because I had wandered away from her grasp on vacation to the Mall of America. I don't remember much about the trip, except for this crazy look that lingered behind my mom's eyes for the rest of the day, a stress that seemed to wind her face tight.**

**Eventually the strained silence had driven me insane, thoughts were whirling around my head like a midsummer hurricane and if I didn't let them out in some form or fashion I felt like for sure I would blow up into bits right then and there! I'm a talker, silence warps me into the most ADHD person you've ever seen. "So..." I started, fingers fidgeting at my sides like tiny little hyperactive dancers. Where was an inspirational conversation starter when I needed one!? Usually I was super skilled at these things, I could get the silent recluses at school to chatter excitedly with me for whole class periods! But now-nothing. But I knew for a fact that I wanted to talk. There had been a billion words zooming around in my head at the speed of light, before I could really focus on one and pick out it's details-BAM!-it zoomed away from my grasp, leaving behind a very frustrated me and a still tongue. "Thanks for saving my neck back there."**

**"Will told me that you couldn't fight," he responded back quickly, not look at me.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Will told me that last night you said you couldn't fight, so when you went charging in there I thought-" suddenly it was as if he had slammed into a wall and his face became frighteningly blank for a second. Biting down on his bottom lip, he reconsidered his words and turned to me with a smirk. "I'd like my sword back, doll."**

**Unsure, I stared at him. This wasn't right. He wasn't wearing His smirk, the one that curls up into his cheeks, sets this flickering light in his eyes. It was dead, like the kind of detached smile you might see a person wear at an open casket funeral. Slowly I swallowed with this sick feeling in my stomach. "Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow it," I handed him back his sword. Instantly, there was this emptiness inside my hand. This didn't feel right either.**

**Strange, I never fenced in my life ever. I didn't even grab a stick and bat at my friends when I was a little munchkin waddling around. But, when I saved Bridgette, it hadn't felt awkward. It felt right. It had felt natural. It was like breathing, like I had done it before in my dreams. And now my fingers were just stiff, awkward, and useless. LIke how my legs felt all cramped and weird now that I wasn't on sea, like if their not wobbling, they're not working right.**

**"Next time, ask me before you decide to take it for a spin doll," he sneered and again it was really weird for him. Before I could even respond, he spun on his heel and marched off up the ramp to the ship, more fast and determined than I've ever seen him.**

**Then was when I was supposed to gasp "Rude!" under my breath, or shout a "Hey buttface, wait up!" But I couldn't do anything then. For the first time in my life EVER, I didn't want to talk.**

**I had stood there awkwardly for a while, frowning at the wooden boards beneath me as if this fiasco was all their fault.**

**Suddenly, the ship was thrown to the side and I was snapped out of the memory with a jolt. I nearly toppled over when a working crewman nearby reached out to steady me. I dug my fingernails into my palm and a red flash of annoyance burned through me. This-was so-ANNOYING! I had been able to withhold my anger this long because of the rain, but this drew the FREAKING LINE. Gosh, people have never ignored me for this long! Ever! I wasn't the kind of girl who settled for a silent treatment.**

**After thanking the good samaritan, I turned to the helm where Jack was, staring at his compass. He scowled, looking hopelessly around him, before back to the compass with a growl. I lifted my eyebrow. This was strange. I sloshed my way over to him, determined to chew him out. No one ignores me like this! Not when there was a billion things I wanted to say, but no one seemed to have the patience for me to find them! Not when I wanted to talk to that person with every single atom, cell, and fiber in my being!**

**A sneer turned my lips. Oh yeah, I could do this. I COULD FREAKING DO THIS! I was the girl who shot her hand up during the class, even when she didn't even know what the teacher asked, I would bellow out the line to a song when no one else knew it, I'd march up to the a random face in the room and plop myself in front of them with a hello. So, I could FREAKING TALK TO GOODNESS TO GRACIOUS FREAKING JACK SPARROW.**

**"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked as I strode past.**

**"Aye, the compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north, **  
**are we?" Gibbs responded and moved away.**

**Roaring wind blew through Jack's hair and suddenly he had to fight with the wheel. Exasperated, he looked to the compass again. I was so close to him, so close- Gibbs reached him first, opening his mouth to say something, when suddenly Jack slammed the compass into his chest. "Here. It won't work for me anymore."**

**He spun around, walking off when his brown eyes suddenly latched onto mine. We stood there, staring at each other for a bit, when he sighed through clenched teeth and stalked off to man someplace in the ship. I gaped after him. Wait, where was my resolve now? Wasn't I gonna go up and talk to him, tell him that I couldn't stomach being ignored? I had a freaking motivational speech in my head, ya know- U-S-A, U-S-A! But now all that resolve was gone, gone, gone. When Jack looked at me, did he actually look...angry? No, no way. That couldn't be it, he's not the kind to get angry.**

**I shook my head, determined to refuse to accept that, and I was fixing to go help the others again when I caught Gibbs staring at me with this look of astonishment. Poo. It wasn't in my head.**

**Something was wrong.**

_ When everyone went about their business I was left to do nothing but think which can be potentially dangerous like the last time this happened..._

_ Megan and I were 5 (I was going to turn 6 in a couple of months) And a boy was making fun of us because we were arguing with some of the other girls that we should watch a adventure cartoon and not a princess one.(Cause apparently girls don't like adventure boys do. Shows how stereotypical we were when we were younger huh?) So naturally I shoved him, and Megan had helped me out with sticking her foot out and made him fall to the ground. We were both put in timeout and had 10 minutes to plan a comeback._

_ Lets just say he ended taking a chair home glued to his pants and we were both in a heap of trouble. But, we became best friends so the situation didn't end up in disaster._

_ I grinned at the memory, it didn't last long as I was overcome with sadness. I missed her so much! And we didn't even get in a good hug when we found each other! I let an exasperated and greatly exaggerated sigh out letting my eyes fall to James' back and annoyingly clicking my tongue against my teeth. 'His fault' I thought._

_ He turned around and saw my disapproving stare. He clasped his hands behind his back and raised a questioning eyebrow as he started to walk towards me, slowly and deliberately. As he arrives before me he looks down to scrutinize my undoubtedly 'improper' state sitting on the stairs. I rest my chin in my hands with my elbows on my knees furthering the 'improperness' of the situation and I tilt my head to the side looking up at him as well, and return the scrutiny._

_ "I remember the last time you came to visit" He said._

_ I was startled at this proclamation of his not expecting him to bring up this subject in the least. Maybe my amusing torture of Gillette, or how its disgraceful to have a best friend as a pirate and that I should be hung for my association, but not that! I mean geez where does he get the approval for being completely random? Seriously, he comes over here all serious and high and mighty and then he states the thing that REALLY doesn't need all of his serious 'I'm a badass unbelievably sexy Commodore attitude."_

_ 'Oh you do?" I ask trying not to let my face contort into a confused/mocking/really? expression._

_ "What really comes to mind was the ball held a fortnight after you arrived," He said a smile appearing on his handsome face._

_ "Yes, that was... I searched frantically for a neutral word that wouldn't make it obviously clear that I had no idea what he was talking about._

_ "Shocking? Intense?" He offered with a slight tilt of his head._

_ I sat up straight so fast that I banged my back against the stair above me. I let out a small squeak but other than that I kept my self caused injury to myself. "Yes, exactly the words I was looking for," I paused now I want to know what has happened that has got him acting like this! But I can't exactly ask him if I want him not to think of me as a lunatic...Well, even more so of one. So I said "Tell me, what were you thinking and what did you experience that night? I would so like to know."_

_ Oh my god. Could I sound any less conspicuous? Subtlety of the year I tell you. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. I need a prize._

_ "My pleasure," He said with a beginnings of a smirk. Ok, either he is really dense not to notice that the words that were previously out of my mouth were totally see through or, he just choose to ignore it. He came to sit next to me on the stairs which surprised me the man who would pop a blood vessel (ok, maybe only just a capillary but one nonetheless) at the smallest sense of impropriety. But, I pushed the thought away as he launched into the story of what happened, I wanted to know every detail..._

_ "I remember how windy it was that night the few hats and gloves blowing around snached from their oweners by the merciless wind and a few clouds overhead with more moving in threatening rain..."_

_ Then his voice faded away and my mind took over the telling of the night from a memory that I had no idea that I even had._

_ The wind blew harshly and I was happy to be inside away from it. I stared out the large window before me watching the trees bend with the force of the wind as if they were flexible acrobats charming the crowd with their abilities, straining themselves to please even if they get injured trying to impress._

_ Captain Norrington and lieutenants Gillette and Groves had just arrived and were greeting Elizabeth and Governor Swann at the entry doors to the ballroom. The Governor spots me and calls over "Ah! Miss Paige there you are come and greet our guests!" He smiled a jubilant laugh coming from him as I walked over he said "You are already acquainted i'm sure. Your father and mother have informed me that they have taken lodging in your house before when they have visited London."_

_ "Yes, yes of course!" I said with a smile. I remember the things I did to annoy them during their stay. I recall dying one of Captain Norrington's wigs a bright shade of blue and while Groves and Gillette were sleeping I had applied some hard to remove black kolier around their eyes._

_ A wary smile appeared on the Captains face as he remembered what I had done, and the same type of expressions were on his companions faces. My smile widened dramatically._

_ "I'm sure all three will accompany you and my daughter in at least one dance each," The Governor continues with an expectant smile._

_ "We would be delighted to Governor," Captain Norrington replies._

_ "I think you'll find both of these young ladies of the utmost best they both please with their well mannered poise and their graceful dancing," Governor Swann said smiling at both me and Elizabeth with pride. Governor Swann viewed me as a precious niece because of how close he and my father were and still are._

_ "I would be delighted to dance with all of you," I said "But, as of now I have some business to attend to. I'll make sure to get a waltz at least out of all of you," A conniving and joyous smirk made its way onto my mouth as I walked away._

_ I talked to all of the esteemed guests at the ball but I became frightfully bored after I only talked to the third snobby person. Everyone asked me the same four questions 'Your the viscounts daughter aren't you?' 'Do you come to Port Royal often?' 'How is your dear mother?' and the most often and most dreaded 'Your of courting age now, has anyone asked your parents for permission to call on you?' I never gave a straight answer to this because yes they have, and I really don't want to hear these people gushing about how great they are to get my approval. There are three men in particular that my parents have approved. First off is my fathers mentors nephew George Almertez (A frightfully unusual last name) Jonathan Middleton and the only one that I can remotely stand Cutler Beckett._

_ I was saved from further torture by Captain Norrington politely asking for a dance. I gave a relieved acceptance and I was swept onto the dance floor and into a slow and elegant foxtrot._

_ "You looked very uncomfortable and I decided to rescue you," He said a smile warring his neutral expression for dominance._

_ "Oh my knight in shining armor," I breathed dramatically_

_ "I aim to please," He said the smile winning the war._

_ "I'm sure you do Captain," I replied a smile of my own blooming on my face like a delicate flower._

_ We ended up dancing for the better part of the hour. Completing almost all the dances we knew, until Elizabeth came along and stole him away. And I was beginning to like him too, and I was also beginning to dislike Elizabeth. I politely declined another offer to dance with a 'I need a little fresh air' When I got outside the wind harshly pulled on my dress and hair. But, I chose to ignore it and walk to the beach that was close to the large manor house._

_ I tilted my head up taking in the windy night and relishing the small freedom that I had. I then slipped my aching feet out of my shoes and put rocks in them to keep them from flying away I lifted my skirts up and made sure that no one was around to see me making myself a spectacle by lifting my skirts up higher than was proper. I dipped my toes into the frothy wind whipped water and sighed in contentment._

_ And the peace that I was enjoying shattered._

_ "There you are!" I turned to the voice a confused expression on my face when I saw a girl in pirate clothing a relieved and ecstatic look on her face. "I've been looking for you for a long time!"_

_ Voices were calling my name in the distance getting closer I recognized them as the Captains and his Lieutenants._

_ The girl looked to the voices and was about to take off "Meet me here tomorrow when the sun has completely set, we have a lot to discuss," With that she took off at a sprint down the beach._

_ I didn't even get a good look at her face._

_ My memory...If you can even call it that, was interrupted. "Commodore! There is a storm moving in quickly!"_

_ We were both pulled out of our memory and into the present. James immediately took control and started shouting orders to secure everything._

**It wasn't much longer until jutted shadows started piercing through the waves, wrecked ships. Whoa, Ariel would love this, take Flipper to ravage these things like there was no tomorrow. But I on the other hand, felt these creeped out shivers run up my spine. Poo, since this was technically a graveyard, shouldn't I be holding my breath? We were in the cursed Isla de Muerta.**

**"Dead men tell NO lies!" Mr. Cotton's parrot croaked on a railing, fog like a wall behind him.**

**Dead men!? It was pointing out the obvious, but- but... Uhhh, my knees felt weak and sickness panged in between my temples. I couldn't wait to be out of this maze of reefs.**

**"Puts in a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs noted.**

**Will nodded in silent agreement.**

**"Dude," I complained through gritted teeth. "Not cool." I closed my eyes, only to see skeleton hands reaching out to me, skulls gaping open in silent screams.**

**There was a low scraaaaaaaaaaaaaping sound and my stomach lurched to my throat. Poop. Poop, poop, poop.**

**"I think I'm ready to return to wheel," Jack said. I turned to look at him, the sunlight shining on his face. Now I felt weak, for different reasons other than trapped ghosts, desperate to avenge their death.**

**Gibbs checked the compass and nodded in satisfaction, snapping it closed. Jack took it and slid it into one of those humongous coat pockets he has and grabbed the wheel with that renowned confidence of his, navigating us through the reefs. This time I didn't bother with begging if I could steer. Frankly, I could barely navigate a parking lot at Kohls. The odds were in my favor with a vast blue ocean, but now... another shiver trembled down my spine.**

**No worries, Jack's got this. I completely trust him.**

**"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked, curiously.**

**"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met **  
**him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs responded.**

**Back when he was captain of the Black Pearl, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl... There was this nudge in the back of my mind, as though that sentence was supposed to mean something to me, as though it was supposed to be important. I blinked, strung high in a case of serious deja vu.**

**But...why?**

**"What?" Will asked and suspiciously looked at Jack. "He failed to mention that."**

**Gibbs grimaced, realizing his mistake and took a big swig of his flask. "Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. **  
**See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share – that should mean the location of the treasure, too. Something traumatic had happened to Jack a few weeks before, something that he won't tell me, made him not think straight. So, Jack gives up the bearings," Gibbs shook his head. "That night, there was mutiny."**

**There was a tightening in my chest, a flare of anger. Why? Why, why, why?**

**Gibbs' voice lowered to whisper, both Will and I had to lean in to hear. "They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he'd **  
**gone mad with the heat."**

**"Ahh. So that's the reason for the..." Will imitated walking like Jack, his face pulled in the comical wide-mouthed expression.**

**"Hey! That's our captain you're talking about!" I protested.**

**Gibbs nodded at me and continued. "Reason's got nothing to do with it. He came back from that island with his attitude intact, but chunks of his memory missing. He can't recall most things now, months, years even. Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, well that won't do much good hunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst - that pistol start to look real friendly." He mimed a gun pointed at his head and he flexed his thumb, pulling the trigger.**

**I jumped and gasped. The thought...that Jack even considered suicide for just a single second... I sighed, casting my gaze off to the side, trying to put all my focus to the ocean instead of to the thoughts my head. Bridgette once said that I overthink things. Well, she was soooo totally right (as usual) because I was definitely over thinking this conversation right now. Why do I feel like this headache in my head is trying to tell me something? **

**"But Jack - he escaped the island. And he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate -"**

**"Barbossa," Will cut in and that did it.**

**The mounting headache rose to a migraine, pounding in my head, drilling through my temples like a thousand tiny drills whirring away inside my brain, pain increasing until white dots blotted my vision. "I've gotta go," I gasped out, feeling overwhelmed and that nudge from earlier became a shove, push-push-pushing me to an edge that I was terrified of, an edge that I didn't even know existed.**

**Suddenly it felt like my brain had swelled to the size of a melon, pressing against my cranium, determined to crack my skull open two halves. I spun on my heel and sprinted down the steps, determined to reach the poop deck and hide away.**

**"Seems like she finally found her sea legs," someone commented as I rushed by them.**

**I flew down the ship, sliding around a corner, where I ducked behind two barrels. I pulled my knees up to my chest, shivering as I felt something, like a vivid dream, an extreme case of deja vu, forcing itself into my head.**

_**I snatched an apple up, taking a big bite out of it, and skipped down the deck. "Hey, Pretty Eyes, where are you going?"**_

_**Laughing, I turned around, catching a quick glimpse of a smiling Koehler, mopping the deck. "I'm goin' to see the Cap'n," I sang at him cheerfully, skipping backwards with ease.**_

_**He laughed easily. "Why am I not surprised?" He took notice of the delicious snack in my hands and frowned ever so slightly. "You shouldn't eat so many of those, save some for the crew."**_

_**"I'm just trying to eat healthy," I shrugged. "You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away."**_

_**He snorted. "You and your father are going to run the apples down quicker than anyone else here can even take a single bite of one."**_

_**"What?" I feigned innocence, taking a big bite of the apple and cupping my hand over my ear. "I can't hear you! I'm too busy not caring!"**_

_**I laughed happily and spun around, skipping down the rest of the deck. It was amazing outside. The sea was behaving well today, unlike that tempest we had sailed through a couple weeks before. Ugh, that was something. It's no surprise that the ocean had worn itself out to tiny calm waves, lapping against the side of the ship. The sky was this clear, pale, blue. Not a single fluff of white cloud was in sight. Anytime it was like this, I always tried imaging a person's eyes having this kind of color. Wow. That'd be pretty cool! As a girl with eyes so dark that they're practically black, it's fun to invent all sort of gorgeous eye colors in my head. It distracts the pain of the overwhelming blandness. I grinned and looked up into the sky, waving back at the crewmen who greeted me down the way. Dad's eyes were kinda like this. The sky, I mean. If it weren't for the dark shade of his ruddy hat, maybe the blue in his eyes would even look as bright as the sky.**_

_**Hmm...gotta remind myself to tell him that!**_

_**Bounding up the stairs, my hand barely hovered over the railing when I was there. He stood with his back to me, steering the wheel with this molded expertise. People have told me that he's been a pirate his whole life, he was born with the sea coursing in his veins. That's why it was his first love. That's probably why it was mine also. Gleefully, I grinned as I took him in. I was so glad that I had him. It made this lifestyle heightened with energy, brightened with fun. My mere existence on this four corner planet would be such a bore if I didn't have him as my captain.**_

_**"Hiya Captain!" I chirped, reaching forward to tug on that long hair of his.**_

_**He turned his head back at me, smiling with a face that was the youngest I've ever seen him.**_

_**Jack.**_

**Suddenly the memory (no, dream. It had to be be a dream) fractured off like broken glass. It was so vivid. It seemed so real, like I could honestly remember living through that. No, I shook my head. That wouldn't make sense. If that actually happened...well to grasp that would be harder than algebra. But still, my heart ached in my chest. It was the sad feeling you get when you think back to a happier time and wonder why the clock had to keep on ticking, why the earth still had to spin around. I burrowed my face into my knees, bawling for some reason.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Small Revelations 

A/N (Megan) Okay, okay, so I read the reviews and one of you asked if Jack is my dad. Ewww, no! Like-POOP NO! I'm not exactly one to have a crush on my father, so you guys don't have to worry in that department :D. But there's still a little twist coming up...(Bridgette) Hold on a sec, I just want to let all of our lovely fans know that we are also working on two other stories. One is on called Fatal Existance by 17thCeuntryLadies and we are in the process of posting a Batman fanfiction *It might be up by the time we post the next chapter* One more thing someone asked if I was gonna be with James or Cutler, i'm not sure yet. I'll get more in depth with my Beckett love soon though.

_I let out a slow breath trying to recall what I had seen earlier. After Gillette had shouted about the storm coming in sometime ago I have been trying to call it back to only be disappointed and wonder if its only my brain firing off random things and me to put to firmer belief that I was physiologically fraying at the edges like a loved blanket you've had since forever. Which was probably true cause, the idea that I have memories of this place, that i've been here before was...entirely ridiculous and impossible. Right? _

_Maybe some fresh air will help, since the tossing of the boat began James shoved me into the cabin I occupied so that I remain 'safe' Ha! Yep totally safe, inside a violently rocking boat with furniture that could crush me cause they are not bolted to the floor. I'm safe. 'I'm rolling my eyes now!' I thought wishing that I had telepathy to show James just how ridiculous his claim was. But, the rocking has subsided to only enough to make you stumble a bit, so now i'm up to the deck. To fresh air and hopefully discover that i'm not as crazy as what people think. And God forbid, as crazy as Megan. I really hope shes ok. Without someone there to calm her down every once in awhile she gets really high strung. Jack better not be being a jerk in any way, even unconsciously. I might have to add another slap to give him. _

_I arrived on deck and immediately looked to make sure James wasn't about at the moment because for sure he would try to force me below again. When I was satisfied that he was too busy talking to Groves, Gillette, and the steersman at the helm to notice me I set towards the crates set against the starboard side of the boat...Ok I really need to get this right don't want people thinking i'm stupid. Ship. I sat on one of the crates and looked out to the sea and started sifting through all the information in my head trying to uncover what shouldn't be there. _

_And then like it was never interrupted, the delusion or memory came back to me._

_I watched the retreating back of the mysterious girl and felt the a presence behind me I turned around and saw the three people that my Uncle had promised I would dance with. _

_"What are you doing out here? The Governor was worried that something had happened so he asked us to look for you. He thought something had happened," Captain Norrington said frowning when he noticed that nothing was amiss. _

_"I needed some fresh air," I said defensively noticing his slightly irritated expression "You didn't have to come out here," I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted my chin slightly._

_"The Governor asked, I wasn't about to refuse him," He said looking down at me like I was stupid and inferior._

_"Oh, I see. Only because he asked. If he didn't i'm sure that you would have easily forgotten me altogether," My jaw clenched 'this man was so infuriating!' I thought. And bent down to retrieve my shoes. _

_"Its hard to forget you," He said with a chuckle. _

_I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling at him. I huffed angrily and started an angry march back to the party. _

_"Where are you going!?" He yelled after me. _

_"I'm going back to the party 'James' Isn't it obvious?" I said degrading him by not using his title and last name. _

_It was his turn to clench his his jaw. His companions watching with shocked fascination. Though Gillette looked a little lost, maybe he needs a splash of ocean water to wake his brain up a little. "I implore you to call me Captain Norrington," He straightened his posture as he said this. "Its not very proper for you to call me by my given name."_

_"Proper this and proper that. It gets so annoying to have to remember all of these rules! What is the great significance in it all!?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He leaned back slightly but didn't have anything to say. "And I don't think that I will. I'm going to call you James from now on." _

_"That is not recommended Miss Paige" He said with a hint of desperation._

_"Ok then," I said turning around and and nonchalantly said "I'll just start calling you Fluffington"_

_"What!?" He spluttered coming up beside me._

_"Don't worry I won't call you that in front of people that are too important," I said and lightly clasped my hands behind my back. I looked at him sideways and saw a panicked expression on his face. And behind us I could hear almost uncontained laughter. _

_"I highly advise against that!" He said. Begging in a tone that could rival mine when I don't get my way._

_"Well, seeming as you said that I shouldn't call you James. I've made up my mind! Now come on Fluffington, lets get back to the party," I took his arm and steered him back to the manor. Half dragging him along the way. _

_When we passed the doors to get back inside Governor Swann was immediately in front of us "Where were you? I was worried," He said looking at me closely._

_"I needed some fresh air." I replied with a smile._

_"Well, since I can see your ok and are back at the party. I don't see any reason to ask anymore questions right now" He walked away to talk to some of his guests. _

_"Hmmm," I said contemplatively tapping my finger on my chin "Lets go dance Fluffington," When I said those words some of the people within hearing range looked at us with strange expressions. _

_As we walked onto the dance floor (James/Fluffington rather reluctantly) A man said "That girl is so strange. So, much like her imaginative cousin Elizabeth. I guarantee that they will both find a way to disgrace their families one way or another, and probably in the worst way possible." He laughed along with his companions and I stopped in my tracks. James tensed up beside me and I knew he heard too. _

_I turned sharply on my heel and walked toward the group of people laughing at mine and Elizabeths expense. "You want disgrace Sir?" I asked as I walked up to him his expression one of shock and his companions took small steps away from him "I'll show you disgrace," I hissed and I balled my left hand in a fist and punched him in the stomach "That disgrace enough for you?" I said as he doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. _

_"Miss Paige!" James said in shock he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the man in pain. Serves him right bloody jerk. _

_"Captain, please take my niece to my study. I'll join you shortly," Came the Governor's voice. _

_"Right away sir," James said and this time it was him pulling me reluctantly towards something. _

_As soon as we were in the study and James firmly shut the door he turned to me he looked both furious and smug. How is it possible for a person to look both of those emotions? It's pretty much impossible. But then again he's James. Don't need any more explanation than that except, that he is completely capable, loyal, smart, and handsome._

_Whoa, where in the world did that come from!? 'Thats great' I thought 'that is gonna make things so much easier'. Just murder me now I think I fancy James Norrington. _

_"What were you thinking?" He asked me "What was going through your head that made you do that?" I opened my mouth to hotly reply but he didn't let me. "Now, the Governor and I are going to have to figure out something to remedy the situation, if possible,"_

_"What makes you think that I want the situation remedied? That man got what he deserved!" I laughed darkly "He deserved a lot more," _

_His eyes flashed angrily and he stalked toward me "You had no right to do what you did."_

_"No right! He was trying to tarnish mine and Elizabeths reputations! I couldn't stand by and let him do that!" I retorted taking an angry step towards him _

_"Punching that man, did more to tarnish your reputation than his words would have! I expected a lot more from you Miss Paige! You might as well just throw everything out the window now and start living your life as a pirate! Because, that is what you acted like out there!" _

_"I don't see why you care so much. My reputation has nothing to do with you!" I took another step towards him "Being a pirate and away from you would be the best thing to happen to me." _

_Hurt filled his face and I instantly felt a little guilty. Then the anger flashed brighter in his eyes "Then, I would have a reason to send you to the gallows." _

_I took a small step away from him and to my demise felt tears well up in my eyes. And I tried to swallow them down but it only helped to let a couple fat drops of salt water fall down my cheeks. "If thats what you want," I said trying to keep my voice steady. _

_All anger drained from his face and was instantly replaced with worry and guilt "Bridgette," He said the shock of him using my name lost on me for the moment "I'm so sorry." He looked like he was going to say something else but, the Governor walked in at that moment. _

_"Thank you for bringing her i'll take if from here Captain. I'd like to speak with her alone." _

_As he was about to walk out I said "Well i'm not," He looked back at me disbelief flickered on his face but was gone when he put up a blank expression betraying no emotion. He gave a respectful nod to my Uncle and quietly slipped out the door. _

A/N. (Bridgette) Sorry if this seems rushed. It feels rushed to me :/ I'll try to work on that...__

**Man, I've always seen it coming. Anyone could tell by the way I talk, by the little thoughts that sometimes slip out of my haywired mind, that this was coming. It was as inevitable as death.**

**I had gone insane.**

**Like, I was always kinda missing a few bolts here and there, but now they've all just popped out! I swear, I can feel them, rattling around in my brain, taunting me with the semi-sanity that I once used to grasp. It's both saddening, but...I just guess i had to let go sometime didn't I? I just always thought that it wouldn't happen so quickly, that it'd stretch over the span of a few years. Ya know, it all starts simple, like me forgetting a name, until it all gradually progresses to me naked in the middle of a ditch, rocking back and forth as I chant, "The end is near. I've seen it." At least...that's how it happened for my aunt. But nope, my snapping happened on a ship, going to save Elizabeth at the Isla de Muerta. At least it's exciting though. In the end, before I lose it all and become a ravaging homicidal maniac, I can say that it all started with an adventure.**

**...What? I'm not saying ****_for sure_**** that I'm gonna go around killing people, but that's kinda how it tends to go, isn't it? I'm just bracing myself for the future. Proactive...yup...that's me.**

**But anyways, knowing that my end was near, and that sooner or later I wouldn't be thinking clearly anymore, I had to make the most of today. Soon, it won't be ****_ me_**** thinking, but...I dunno, maybe my insane homicidal name should be Jade? Yeah. That sounds good. Soon, it won't be me, but ****_Jade_**** controlling my every single action. The Megan everyone knows and tolerates won't be around for much longer, for she's slipping away into the dark recesses of her mind. So now, I had to tie up all the loose ends. Bid my farewell. Jump the shark. Write a journal about the progress of my deteriorating mind so excellently, that when people read it, it will bring actual ****_tears_**** to their eyes. I have to make sure that my semi-sane legacy lives on and lives on well!**

**Renewed with my new purpose, I accepted my fate. My future no longer scares me. It's all part of growing up, I guess. I look in the eyes of insanity and laugh at it. Ha! Wha ha ha!**

**So when we docked at the island, after carefully maneuvering through the ship graveyard, I boldly marched up to Jack. I would not tolerate being ignored whatsoever! That was unacceptable with a capital U. I will confront Jack with outstanding courage, and hopefully not reveal that I had a strange fantasy of him in my head only minutes ago! Yeah. Life is good.**

**"Hi," I greeted Jack, hurrying to walk beside him. Gosh, he has long legs! I have to mega-size my strides in order to keep up with him. He was marching down the deck, fixing to address his crew.**

**"Hello," he greeted, not looking at me.**

**Ughhh! That drove me insane! Or, insane-er. I am a firm believer in eye contact here, people!**

**"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore," he announced.**

**"And young Ms. Lane also!" I chipped in.**

**"What?" Will questioned.**

**"That's my surname," I supplied, turning to him with a serious nod.**

**"I get that of course," he blinked. "But-"**

**"You're not coming with us," Jack interjected.**

**I wheeled on him in shock, mouth wide open. Not only does he rebuff me, but he refuses to meet me in the eye also! Un-be-LIEVABLE! Digging my nails into the palms of my hands, I tried to regain my cool, tried to swallow the hurt down. Because that did hurt. A lot. Throat tight, my voice wavered as I said, "I am accompanying you two also."**

**But the spark, the determination in my voice, wasn't there.**

**"This is a two-man journey Megan," Gibbs said.**

**"Oh, so now we're being sexist here?" I demanded, even though I knew that wasn't the case. Looking desperately at both Will and Jack, I told them, "I'm going. You both need me."**

**"No," Jack said.**

**"Why are you being so negative all the sudden!?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes. This wasn't happening. Not after I've come this far with them already. Not after I made a resolution to myself! A steely determination filled me then, coursed through my veins. I wasn't going to stand for this. Not one bit. Suddenly I reached forward and grabbed Jack's hand with both of mine, clutching onto it tightly. He started and everyone witnessing gasped lightly under their breath, but none of it really mattered. I was holding onto Jack like he was a lifeline, fighting for what I wanted to do. Taking a deep breath in, I exhaled with: "****_I'mreallyreallysorry._****"**

**Gibbs blinked slowly in confusion. "What did she say?"**

**I took another big gulp in, trying to summon some courage to untangle the uneasy know in my stomach, but the nerves were still all to there-electrifying-all too powerful. I couldn't calm down, couldn't get hold of my tongue. It was as though I was on a sugar high, the adrenaline coursing through my veins was so powerful that it actually hurt in some ways.**

**"****_I'msorryifIupsettedyouinTortuga, butIreallydidn'tmeanto, Iwasjusttryingtosavemyfriend!_****" I gasped out and Jack rose an eyebrow, still not looking at me. No. Poo, poo, poo, I've never been good with apologies! "****_Unlessthat'snotthereasonwhyyou'reignoringme. Eitherway, I'mjustsorry, I'mreallyreallysorry. Justpleasequitignoringme!"_**

**That's when I saw it: a spark in Jack's eyes. This stranger was dissolving away, my Jack was coming back! I could almost cheer in relief, but he spoke. "What did you say?"**

**Tightly, I swallowed. Okay, I had to get a grip! I had to prove to Jack that I was worthy, that I deserved to come with him, and I couldn't do that with a tongue moving at the speed of light. Closing my eyes, I breathed in slowly, trying to center the calm inside me. I could do this. I could do this. "I'm sorry Jack."**

**With that, he grinned that infamous lopsided smile of his and my insides lifted up inside. "I accept your apology, doll," he declared, brown eyes at long last turning to look at me. My heart fluttered in my chest as I took him in, trying my best not to scream in delight. "Although it wasn't necessary," he added.**

**Confusion spread through me. "What?" I wrinkled my nose. "But...but you were angry with me!"**

**"Who ever told you that?" he raised his eyebrows.**

**"No one did, I just-" my words faltered. "I just assumed. You were ignoring me, Jack."**

**"Ah, I see there's been some confusion here," he stated grandiosely. "No matter, I wasn't angry with you." I was fixing to then demand him why in the world he wasn't talking to me then, when suddenly he leaned so close, like incredibly close, to the point where I could see every single one of his eyelashes, all so defined it was as though I was observing them through a microscope. A blush suddenly enveloped me when he bent over and kissed my forehead. "It's sweet knowing you care, doll," he said happily and then spun around, his hand still in mine, to address his crew. "Change of plans. Will, Young Megan, and I will be going down there."**

**A shocked smile came over my super, super, super red face. Like I was doing some serious blushing there. Blushing with a capital B. Did Jack just...? That's when it hit me. Poo, just when a girl thinks that she's safe, her insanity strikes once more! It's a lethal victim, not always attacking, but cunning in its loony ways. It waits patiently to strike it's victim, stalking its prey cleverly like a lion. Obviously, what had just occurred was a delusional fantasy.**

**I mean, cuz it'd be even more insane if the Jack Sparrow had actually kissed my forehead. **

**...Right?**

**Pale Gibbs slowly blinked, opening his mouth several times before he spoke. "Cap'n! What if the worst is to happen?"**

**"Keep to the Code," Jack instructed.**

**Gibbs nodded in agreement, "Aye, the code."**

**We parted then, Jack tugging on my bewildered hand. Will watched after Jack with close speculation, eyes squinted in wary focus. Oh, that reminded me!**

**I slipped out of Jack's hand, running over to Will and stood in front of him with pursed lips. I tried to summon some Bridgette power in me, standing with spine straight and my chin high. It was time to be authoritative. "Think things through Will," I warned him.**

**"What?" he questioned.**

**"I'm just saying, you can take the high road," I nodded importantly, like a mother does when she gives her child the "responsibility" talk. "Violence is never the answer."**

**At that he scoffed at me. Yes! Actual scoff-age. "That's not what I heard you did in Tortuga."**

**My eyes widened and I spun on Jack. "You told him about Tortuga!?"**

**"What about Tortuga?" Gibbs asked, confused. **

**"I thought you said that you couldn't fight," Will pressed on.**

**"Well, yeah," I blushed. "I didn't think I knew how to fight then."**

**"You did pretty well for a girl with no knowledge on the matter," Jack chimed in.**

**"Um..." I blushed. I had no clue why this was embarrassing me. But then again, I'm a girl. Us girls have the tendency to not be able to explain why we do what we do. And then just add on the fact that I'm losing my mind and voila! It's the cherry on top of my dysfunctional life sundae. Hm...I really needed to add something to be the whipped cream though. "Oh my goodness gracious, would ya look at the time!" I mimed looking at a watch and tapped my wrist. "We got Elizabeth to save, a ship to catch, and all this fun to accomplish before sun down. We gotta get a move on if we wanna cram anything else into our jam-packed schedule!"**

**I turned around and marched importantly down the deck when suddenly the urge hit me. It was so strong, rising up my throat like it was actual air in my lungs. It was like the guilty yearning you had when you're trying to eat healthy, but there is that one delicious cookie that your mother just made. It goes against your resolution in every single form and fashion, but you want it, you want it so bad. You don't care about the extra pounds. You don't care about how it totally cancels that run you went on earlier. You just want that cookie with every single fiber in your being, so what happens later on doesn't matter. All that matters is that brief moment of pleasure, where everything melts away and you find yourself suspended in a perfect moment of time. And we also have Jade to contend with (remember Jade? My alter ego?) and she may actually be responsible! I have to take advantage of these things before it was too late, you see? So, in the end, I lunged forward and grabbed Jack's hand again, relishing the feel of his calluses against my skin.**

**A glow spread through my body like a flame was inside there. I looked up to him and winked, "Let's go get some pirates, shall we?"**

**And I skipped off, lugging Jack beside me and a bewildered Will followed behind. **

**We were rowing through the tunnel with a lantern on a pole. I looked around at the wet rocks, gently illuminated by flames. Wow. This was kinda like being at Italy, ya know, on the gondolas. Except when I tried to set the mood by singing italian, Will gently shushed me with a hiss that echoed through the cave. Man, and he was telling ME to be quiet? Hypocrite. **

**"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst happens?" Will asked suddenly as we drifted past a skeleton.**

**"Ew," I shuddered, averting my attention away.**

**"Pirates' code. Any man who falls is left behind," Jack answered.**

**"Whaaa?" I asked. "No pirate left behind!"**

**"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will added.**

**"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack listed the ways. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..."**

**Suddenly up ahead several circles of life showed up ahead. My heart pounded in anticipation when more lights appeared on the walls. Then another. Then another. Suddenly they were everywhere, all darkness blotted out by flame. Will glanced down and gasped lightly. I followed his gaze and gasped too. The water was tainted a gold as beneath the waves was countless gold coins. They glittered in the light, sparkled in the water like precious jewels. "Wow," I muttered under my breath. "Looks like the leprechaun found his end of the rainbow."**

**"And you Will, are completely obsessed with treasure," Jack continued.**

**We pass through the cave and there was a landing area, other boats moored there. Voices floated over to us, all of them exclaiming joyously. Now I could feel that headache from earlier coming back suddenly in force. ****_Seriously?_**** I mentally groaned. ****_Now?_**** The pain intensified to a determined throb between my temples. **

**Will got out of the boat and pulled us to shore. Jack then hopped out and turned around, offering me a hand. Usually I'd revel in his manners and be blown away for, I dunno...forever? But now the headache was too intense and all too there, the most I could muster with him was a weak smile. Poor Jack. No wonder chivalry was dying out. **

**"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure," Will disagreed.**

**"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack answered and we climbed up the hill, gold coins sliding beneath our feet, until we made it to the top, the scene displayed below us.**

**The small cave was jam-packed with eagerly awaiting pirates, and towards the front was an enormous pile of glittering treasure, a certain gorgeous woman restrained up there-**

**"Elizabeth," Will breathed.**

**But I couldn't see her, my eyes glazed over the sparkling treasure and everybody else- my eyes latching onto one person-**

**"Barbossa," I exhaled and the screaming headache suddenly shoved everything out of focus, forcing my into black.**

**The last thing I remember was falling down, down, down.**

_"Please, sit down," My uncle said. I quickly wiped away my tears and sat down in front of him bracing myself for a long reprimanding. "What you did was very wrong," I kept my eyes firmly trained on my lap my anger completely gone replaced by a swirling vortex of confused emotions leaving my stomach in complicated knots. "But, truth be told i'm glad that you did it."_

_"What?" My head snapped up to my Uncle so fast that I got a painful crick in it. My voice soft and surprised and my face showing my deep confusion._

_"I've actually wanted to do that myself for sometime," He continued "That man is always trying to spread rumors and bring people down for his own personal gain. Nonetheless, that wasn't very smart of you to do."_

_"Yes, i'm sorry that there were so many people to witness it. But, I can't find myself regretting the action." I said and looking past him to the window that lay behind his desk to find that the wind had died down substantially and could also see the guests leaving. "I'm sorry that your guests are leaving because of my actions," I said looking back at him. _

_He smiled ruefully "Actually, i'm kind of glad I was searching my brain for an excuse to send people home soon anyways."_

_I didn't believe him, my uncle was one to greatly enjoy parties and Balls. I pushed that thought away and sought to change the subject. "Where's Elizabeth? I didn't see her when I came back."_

_He reached down into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a feather quill. "She went upstairs sometime ago. On the premise that she was developing a headache." He dipped the quill into some black ink and started scratching something down. _

_"What's that?" I said looking at the piece of parchment. _

_"Its a thank you letter to Captain Norrington for helping out this evening," The knots in my stomach tightened and I got an almost overwhelming urge to throw up._

_"Are you quite alright? You look pale."_

_"Oh, i'm fine. Just tired is all," I lied "Its been a long night," I thought of the mysterious girl and my argument with James. _

_He nodded and stood from his chair and walked over to open the door of his study and hand the letter to one of the servants to deliver. "Yes you probably should head up to bed, but first I would like to ask your opinion on something,"_

_"Oh, what is it?" To tell the truth I had major curiosity issues. For example, If someone said they had a secret I wouldn't stop pestering till they told me what it was. And if you asked anyone I would go to major extremes to get that information. Its probably best that I don't go into details just now..._

_"Its about Elizabeth and Captain Norrington actually," He said walking back behind his desk but did not sit down "I've already made a decision but I just want your opinion. I haven't consulted anyone with this because, well, its so far away!" _

_I looked at him wondering what exactly he was getting at. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What about them," I said slowly._

_"Just before you arrived in Port Royal Captain Norrington asked me for Elizabeth's hand in marriage when he gets his next promotion" He turned to look at me a great smile on his face. "They are a smart match don't you think?" _

_I felt a new negative emotion join all of the other ones that currently making me feel ill 'Jealousy' I was jealous of Elizabeth. I felt bile rise in my throat when I thought of Elizabeth gaining James' name. _

_I realized two things that anyone would figure out if they were paying really close attention. One, I was beginning to really dislike Elizabeth, well on my way to loathe. And two, I knew without a doubt that my feelings toward James were growing into a word that starts with 'L' and that was a really bad thing. _

_I opened my mouth to reply that, 'No! They are not a smart match! A match between a Black Bear and a Salmon would be better!' But instead of saying that and much more with a few choice words that he would be shocked that I knew. I fainted._

_And to top it all off I fainted on the deck of the Dauntless as well. Well, aren't I amazing. I get threatened a couple of times and I don't even feel lightheaded. But, I remember something that probably didn't happen and down I go. No words to describe how messed up that is. ___

**"Doll, doll," someone and I moaned in pain. Ugh...was that a nasty bump on my head or was I starting to grow a horn?**

**"Don't you think we need to be going Jack?" another voice commented, pure anxiety threaded in their voice. They sounded as impatient as a person holding in their pee.**

**"You've waited a few days, a few more minutes won't do Ms. Swann any harm."**

**"It just might, considering the fact that she has a crowd of blood-thirsty pirates surrounding her!"**

**Jack? Ms. Swann? Blood thirsty pirates?**

**"Mmmm," I groaned, eyeballs fluttering open. Jack was kneeling in front of me, rough hands cupping my face. His worried eyes took me in as another wave of pain washed over me. Honestly, out of the two times that I've fainted to later have Jack wake me up...this might be a tie. I mean, last time I woke up by having the entire contents of the Pacific ocean dumped on my head, but this time I woke with an enormous knob on my forehead. Gently I probed it. Yup, definitely a knob, not a horn in the making. Shame, the pain would be more bearable if it turned out that I was morphing into a unicorn.**

**"There, see, she's awake!" Will gestured to me. My eyes roved over to take him in hazily. He was standing right beside Jack. From the blurry image I could see of him, he kinda looked constipated. Or worried. I couldn't tell if his sour-wuss expression was for the kidnapped girl he's loved his whole life, or cuz of the fact that I just free-falled down a hill and nearly cracked my head open on a jewel-encrusted goblet. Judging from the way he started scrambling back to the cave opening, my guess is the former.**

**Without even looking at him, Jack amazingly just reached out an arm and grabbed the hem of Will's long coat, leaving the poor lovestruck dude to flail his arms in the air. "Jack!" he protested.**

**"Not yet!" Jack shot him a warning look. When he looked back at me, he seemed worried, scared. My heart plummeted to my stomach. Poo, Jack was scared! But...that's not like him usually, so if he's scared then that means there is a good reason to be and so therefore that means I gotta be scared! And so, gauging in Jack's reaction I could feel my emotions progress from in "a buttload of pain" to "oh my freaking goodness gracious should I spaz out and do a bloody murder scream, cuz I can so totally do that and a potentially terrified girl has gotta know these things!?" "Did you feel that too?" Jack asked, his voice hushed so that Will couldn't overhear.**

**Um...feel what? Feel this blossoming pain in my forehead? Check. Feel this terrible migraine in my head that may be a sign that I'm developing brain cancer, other than insanity? Check. Feel a wide range of overwhelming emotions because of this strange look he was giving me? CHECK THAT BOX FOR SURE, BABY!**

**But, the things about fainting and falling down a hill covered with coins and nearly having your brains spill out, is that it makes your weak body incapable of showing the emotion you'd prefer it to. Instead, it does things like say, "Uh...care to rephrase the question?" in a very weak voice that sounds like what bunnies would if they could talk! Yeesh, can't help but wince at that. And I call myself a pirate...**

**"You suddenly got a headache at the top of the hill there, didn't you?" he asked.**

**My tongue went dry. "Yeah...?" I answered, wondering how in the world he could've known that.**

**"And earlier back on the ship?" he whispered.**

**Now the Sahara desert had nothing on the extreme dryness of my mouth. "Mm-hmm," I meekly nodded and needles of pain shot up my neck.**

**This got him thinking. "Me too..." he responded slowly.**

**Okay, now this wasn't like how things were with most couples. It wasn't like he had said: "Hey, I love playing a guitar." And then I go like, "Oh my gosh, me too!" And then we deepen our relationship with that common interest and different conversations can spawn from there. No, no, no. Dating quizzes don't exactly try and match the times you and somebody else both had a headache and give you matches based on how close the times are.**

**But...I may be overreacting. Coincidences exist for a reason right?**

**"Did you...have a vision with your headache?" I questioned him. Okay, this wasn't too bad. I've asked stranger questions in my life, right? Like when I asked Will what his favorite perfume scent was (which, by the way, after whole lotta pestering, I discovered was mango. Tropical, right?) Or when I earlier questioned GIbbs if he too pretended that he was a mermaid when he takes a bath (he doesn't. And he also looks offended when you follow up the question by asking if he instead pretends he's a walrus.)**

**Jack tightly swallowed. "Yes," he answered and a shiver ran through me. "I saw you in it."**

**My eyes widened. There were many reasons why I remained dead silent to this statement: one being that I had a vision of HIM, two being that he was ****_freaking holding my face with one hand when he said this_****, and three being...how do I put this...JACK SPARROW HAD A FREAKING VISION OF ME! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THOUGHT OF ME!**

**After a while of my not responding, Will sighed in annoyance. "We have to save Elizabeth," he said grumpily and yanked his coat out of Jack's hand so that he could march off, looking surprisingly like an upset toddler when doing so. **

**Jack frowned. "We'll talk about this later doll," he stated simply and got up, reaching his hand out to help me. Numbly I accepted it, this time a delighted blush didn't even come to my cheeks. My theory for this is that there's just not a deep enough shade of red to compensate for this huge a level of embarrassment.**

**We followed after an upset Will and Jack moved to the front, leading us down another chamber of caves.**

**"We will wait for the opportune moment me mateys," Jack instructed, going over to the boats.**

**"When's that?" Will quipped. "When's it of greatest profit to you?"**

**"May I ask you something?" Jack turned to give him a look. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you but please, stay here… and try not to do anything...stupid." Jack moved away.**

**Will gave an exasperated scoff and looked over to give a somewhat accusing look at me.**

**Annoyed, I closed my eyes and sighed between my teeth. He's been whining so much lately, it's beginning to get on my nerves just a little. "Chill Will, you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm." As I opened my eyes I could see he was trying to say something else to me. Was he honestly gonna nag me some more? "Uh-uh-uh, no more complaining. If Jack were in this for the money, don't you think he kind of would have left by now?" I gestured at the mounds of gold around us. "Just keep calm and strategize or you're gonna get your man panites in a twist."**

**"Doll!" Jack quietly called back to us.**

**I chewed on my lip, feeling slightly guilty. Okay, I've played enough bad cop. "That's my cue darling, gotta go," I reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you fret, we'll have Elizabeth back in no time. Until then, remember what I said on the ship?"**

**"That pineapple is a terrible name for a fruit that is neither a pine cone nor an apple?" he answered unsurely.**

**"****_Noooo_****. Although I do want you to remember that," I squeezed his shoulder tightly and stared into his eyes. "No violence, okay?"**

**Before he could reply, I spun around and hurried after Jack. Yeesh, scolding is hard. I kinda feel like I should have a mini van and pants with an elastic waistband just from that lecture, if you know what I mean.**

_ When I had woken back up from my completely unacceptable faint. I found that I was laying on the deck of the ship. And I realized that I needed to inform everyone around me of something important "Unicorns are mean!" and with those words I quickly put myself in a sitting position and that resulted in me almost slamming my head back on the deck. But, as if the fates wanted to keep most of my brain cells intact, before my head could suffer another blow a hand caught my head and another wrapped itself around my waist preventing the further massacre of innocent brain cells._

_ "Unicorns are mean?" I heard an amused voice say. I finally pulled myself out of the thought of screaming cells and focused on the person holding me up._

_ I felt a blush rising in my cheeks when I realized who it was "Yes James, they are. You tell them that something is better than a rainbow. They pitch a fit."_

_ "Oh? And what is better than a rainbow?" He asked as he helped to ease me into a standing position. Then slowly guided me to the table by the helm that I have realized I spend a fair amount of time at._

_ "An amount of things that involve living organisms." I said smiling a little as one of the deckhands brought me a crystal glass with water in it. I eyed it as carefully as I could with my blurry and unfocused vision._

_ "Don't worry, we make sure to bring clean fresh water with us incase someone faints on us," He said _

_ Not taking James to lie about something like this I downed half the glass carefully not wanting to choke to death after falling onto the deck unceremoniously. Though the thought of James giving me mouth to mouth didn't sound like a bad thing in the least. "Does that imply that lots of people faint on this boat?"_

_ He looked at me with an amused raised eyebrow. "Its mostly Gillette but there is occasionally another person. And we are on a ship not a boat," He couldn't keep the grin off his face. _

_ I scoffed "Figures its him. Probably happens when he trips over solid air." I sipped at my water. "When I realized that you were the one holding me I actually expected you to yell at me,"_

_ "Oh, I was planning to but when you said the word 'unicorns' I forgot what I was going to say." _

_ "I tend to leave people speechless; Due to my flawless good looks and my sparkling wit. It also helps that If someone says something I don't like, I yell at them," I gave him a full on smile that could rival Miss Americas. I would like to think._

_ "Yes, I agree." I raised my eyebrows at him and laced my fingers together leaning slightly forward. He seemed to realize what all he 'agreed' to "I mean the last part where you yell," He said quickly his eyes widening a little._

_ "So, you think i'm ugly and stupid?" I asked and frowned a bit._

_ "No, no of course I don't think you're stupid!" _

_ "Just ugly then." I stated and leaned back._

_ He looked completely flustered "No! You're far from ugly! You're beautiful!" He tried to reassure._

_ "You do?" I asked and looked at him sideways as I turned away a little._

_ He looked like a deer in the headlights when he realized his bold comment. He opened his mouth to try and remedy the situation his face turning red. "I-I, you..."_

_ I couldn't help it I burst into giggles. He looked confused for a second then an exasperated expression filled his red face. In between my giggles I gasped out "Oh...my god!" Another wave of giggles "I...made" I clutched my sides they were starting to hurt a little but I couldn't seem to stop "The 'great' Commodore" my eyes were getting a little teary "Flustered!" _

_ He pursed his lips for a second and rolled his eyes at me. "I will never understand you," He said his face turning back to its original color. _

_ I finished my water and said "Probably not. I'm more complicated than..." I thought for a moment "...the logic behind grammer," I narrowed my eyes slightly thinking about my worst enemy besides, nail polish. I mean you try all you can to not get it to chip but still the next day it chips! Come on! I like to paint my nails but it just gets plain ridiculous! _

_ He shook his head at me and said "You never directly answered what was better than a rainbow." _

_ "Ohhhh, you still remember that? I thought you would have forgotten with all the embarrassment." _

_ "Obviously not," He replied dryly_

_ "Hmmmm," I laced my fingers together once more and leaned my elbows on the table and rested my left cheek on my interlaced fingers. "Well...James. That is for me to know and fantasize about. And you to potentially find out." My tongue darted out to wet my lips and his eyes flickered down to them an odd expression passed through his eyes but I didn't have enough time to identify it. "I'll leave you to whatever it is that you do, And go about my own business. I feel very uppity now!"_

_ "Uppity." he looked up at me as I stood up and located Gillette tying a knot. _

_ "Yes thats what I said." And smirking I walked leisurely walked up beside Gillette. "Oh, look sharks! They look kind of hungry maybe you should give them something." I spotted one of the sailors with a handful of jerky. "Oh!" I went over to him and snatched a couple pieces from his hand. "Thank you!" I chirped. _

_ When I got back to Gillette he was trying to back away from the side of the boat...ship. I mentally berated myself. "Afraid you're gonna trip?" I asked as I stuffed the jerky into one of his pockets. I put my palms to his back "You can't feed them that far away! You need to be closer!" I pushed him forward and with more force pushed him over the side. "Good idea Gillette! That will be a lot better that just tossing it to them!" _

_ "They're going to eat me!" He sounded terrified_

_ "Don't make any sudden movements it'll scare them and they'll charge! Wait...I think thats a bear or rhino... I need to learn more about sharks." I peered over at him "If you're so scared then why did you jump in?" _

_ "I didn't jump in you pushed me!" He said looking at the sharks like they were gonna eat him. _

_ "Nuh, uh." I said "You jumped. Oh hey! You didn't trip this time! Good for you! Maybe you're getting a little less clumsy." I clapped happily. "But, since this is your own doing," I said stating the obvious. "I can't do anything to get you out of a situation you put yourself into."_

_ "Your mental!" He yelled_

_ "No i'm n...Ok well, maybe a little." I said holding up my hand and showing him my thumb and forefinger with about an inch between them. "But, you wouldn't have had anything to worry about if we kept the dolphins we saw a while back like I asked."_

_ "How would dolphins help the situation?" I heard another voice ask "And how would we have even kept them without killing them?" _

_ "Well," I said and seeing James walk over out of the corner of my eye. "We would make a makeshift tank and filled it with salt water, And put them in" I rolled my eyes at Groves like it was completely obvious. Which it was!_

_ He looked at me doubtfully and addressed the sailors observing the scene before them still with complete awe. "Get him out of the water. Again." _

_ "I know, he has problems doesn't he." I stated. James had just arrive next to us and looked to the floundering Gillette and looked at me disapprovingly. "What?" I asked defensively "I don't see why you all believe him. I never do anything. Oh, and dolphins help the situation because they can scare off sharks, and they are cute." _

_ "I have nothing to say," Groves said._

_ I looked at him confused "Are you supposed to say something?" I asked curiously. "Ok then. Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat i'm hungry." _

_ "I'll go with you I don't want you to break anything." James said pinching the bridge of his nose. _

_ "What would I break!? I'm not one to break things!" I pouted _

_ "I don't know what you would break. But, i'm going to make sure that you don't break it, Remember that gun?"_

_ "Hey! That was a complete freak accident!" I said _

_ "You put salt and a piece of apple in it for the gun powder and bullet, dropped it from the crows nest, it fired practically making it explode, AND put a hole on the port side of the ship."_

_ "Like I said a freak accident, how was I supposed to know that was salt and a piece of apple?" _

_ "You asked for those things!" James said exasperated_

_ "You're trippin" I said "Now i'm going to find something to eat, i'm hungry."_

_ "I'm what?" He asked as he followed me to the kitchen._

_ "Trippin' James trippin'"_

** Jack found us a rocky landing to hide on, overlooking the offering scene beneath us. Disgusted, I found that I couldn't even take tiny peeks beneath there. Waves of nausea kept on rising up inside me, going hand in hand with that headache I mentioned earlier. For some reason, every time they spoke or cheered down there, I felt as though I would just drop down and faint. And if I thought that rolling down a hill would be bad, imagine me tumbling down a rock landing onto a crowd of unsuspecting pirates? That would result in a ton of bumps so that the monster on my head wouldn't feel too lonely.**

**Determined, I kept my gaze down, playing with some pebbles beneath me. I was making a little rock family to pass the time. "Hey Jack?" I whispered.**

**"What, doll?"**

**I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around me. Ooh, there! My fingers eagerly reached for a somewhat big rock, with perfectly rounded edges. This would make the perfect grandpa for the family! "Do we have to use Will as leverage?"**

**Jack didn't respond and I frowned ever so slightly. "I mean...maybe we can get Elizabeth and the Black Pearl some other way? Like rush down there and swing around swords. Swashbuckling and such."**

**"I don't like our odds there. It's only the two of us against the many of them."**

**"Hm," I mused. "You have a point there. Maybe..." I picked up a pebble and closely observed it before setting it back down. Nah, too fat to be the mother. Maybe the cousin with big bones? "Perhaps we could hurl rocks down there? Catch them off guard? We would like give them concussions and make them so disoriented that we'd stand a fighting chance!" Before Jack could respond, a shadow crossed over me, dark and tall. " I looked up with a silent gasp, something in my bones instantly knowing what was fixing to happen. "W-"**

**Jack turned around to catch Will, just as he swung an oar at his head. ****_SMACK_****! Jack crumpled to the ground, a light moan escaping from his lips.**

**"Sorry Jack- I'm not going to be your leverage," Will stated.**

**"DU-" I shouted with a jump to my feet just as he slapped a hand over my mouth. Infuriated, I yanked the oar away from him and bit down into his skin. **

**"How childish!" Will remarked, yanking his hand away.**

**"How brutish!" I snapped and shoved him. He stumbled backwards. "What did I say about "no violence'! There's only so many ways a girl can put it!" **

**"I wasn't fixing to be a pawn in Jack's game!" Will retorted.**

**"How lovely. If only I wasn't already ****_working on that for you_****!" **

**"Oh really?" he snorted. "You were going to sway him with the promise of throwing rocks together?"**

**"I was ****_bargaining_****," I countered. "Banters tend to start with lowest offer, oar swinger!"**

**"Oar swinger?" he ridiculed.**

**"Oops, I'm sorry, what would you prefer? Sparrow smacker, skull denter, raging buttaface?"**

**"I don't have time for this," he shook his head and started to turn around.**

**"Wait!" I hissed, reaching out to grab his wrist. Angrily I brandished the oar. "Honestly, are we cavemen? We no longer have to go around swinging big sticks in order to prove our point!"**

**"Perhaps. But I do have to in order to save Elizabeth." Suddenly he reached out and kicked Jack with his foot, causing him to roll towards the ledge.**

**"****_Jack_****!" I exclaimed and dove towards him, wrapping my arms around him to keep him from plummeting. Pulling him back from the edge with a heavy grunt, I turned around to scream at Will, but he was no longer there.**

**Ohhhhh, this just FIGURES! As soon as we were getting back on the ship I was soooooooo spitting in Will's food. I might even throw in a little green monster! Hey, what can I say? Only the absolute best for supreme buttfaces.**

**For a moment I considered chasing Will and shoving this stupidly heavy oar down his throat when another cheer rose from below- thus sending yet another dagger to my head.**

**Exhaustion took over me and I slumped against Jack, trying to fight the headache away.**

** Soon there was infuriated shouts down below. Groggily, I was fixing to turn my head to look over there, but a sudden knot twisted in my stomach, making me feel sick. Groaning, I looked forward again. Well isn't this great? Couldn't even turn my head without feeling nauseous. Man, I don't know whether that just means that my body is out of whack or it's revenge for all those times I skipped out on working out. Or maybe it was for that time I ate one cheesecake too many...**

**"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates," Barbossa bellowed and it was as though a knife was stabbed into my head.**

**Poop. Poop, poop, poop, because this was JUST what I needed. A dial up on my already terrible headache, that's just plain out ****_fantastic_****. **

**Jack moaned and started to get up. **

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa dude, I'm reclining against you!" I exclaimed. "Ease up slowly so we don't end up on our faces." **

**"Mmm," he groaned, gradually getting up to his knees. My head automatically drooped over to his shoulder. Perhaps this was where I should bolt up with a blush. Get some energy moving in this leaden system that's called my body. But nope. My head was all like, "No, no, no, you're good. Stay here." And who am I to disobey my head ya know? Follow your head, they say. Or maybe it's follow your heart...**

**"Wha' happened?" he slurred.**

**I sighed and my eyes drifted over to my pathetic rock family. Only six members in it. That would be a snoozer of a reunion. Where's the crazy cousin? The person who was removed from the family at least a minimum of four times? The uncle who is on parole!? A little pinprick of anger came inside me as I thought about how, because of freaking Will, I had been too distracted to complete it. Now they'll always feel those missing branches in their sad family tree! "Will's a buttface," I stated simply.**

**"So I take it he immobilized me?" Jack asked.**

**"You take it correctly," I nodded. Yowch. Bad idea. It was as though I could actually feel my brain moving around in my skull.**

**"Ah," he replied and then winced. "That would explain the knot in the back of my head. And how did you respond to him?"**

**"I..." I frowned as I thought over my reaction. "...I argued with him..."**

**"Oh?"**

**"And...and I took away his oar!" I weakly lifted up the oar.**

**"His oar?"**

**"Yeah, he used it to hit you."**

**"I see... And did you hit him back for me doll?"**

**Ohhh, so that's what I forgot. "Um...yeah. Really hard. But his head is so thick and such that it didn't really affect him."**

**"At least you tried."**

**"Yup," I said awkwardly, "at least I tried."**

**All the noises of loud commotion dissipated beneath us. Unless the monkey was quietly snooping around here, Jack and I were alone. I wrinkled my forehead in thought. I know what's fixing to happen here. If things go the way they're supposed to, we'll be in the Black Pearl. As prisoners. So the logical thing would be to stay in here right?**

**I smiled at the decision. Yes, that is very wise. But suddenly doubtful thoughts clouded my mind.**

**But...what if we stay in here for too long and end up stranded on the island? I mean, yeah, stranded on an island with Jack Sparrow. Sign me up! But I still gotta find Bridgette. Sneaking out is risky and all, but maybe we can make it back over to Gibbs? I just gotta be sure to try and avoid the other pirates at all costs.**

**I sighed through pursed lips. Curse my indecisiveness. Decision making is about the equivalent to rocket science when it comes to me.**

**"So what do we do now?" Jack asked after a while, his voice still sounding as though it was muffled by layers of fabric.**

**"That's what I'm trying to figure out," suddenly it popped into my head. Ooh, I got it! Leave it in the hands of math! (Never thought I'd say that.) An even number, we stay, odd, we go. Ingenious! "Jack, pick a number from one to ten."**

**"What?"**

**"****_Please_**** just do it," I begged.**

**"Alright doll...three," he decided.**

**"Poo!" I cursed.**

**"What?" he questioned, turning his head slowly to look at me.**

**"That's the one that requires actual action," I grumbled. Once again, math has failed me. It's like I'm just begging to have myself be disappointed every single time I drag myself back to it (I know, I know. Dragging myself back to the very spawn of the Devil? Whaaa? But hey, I had to graduate high school somehow.) Slowly I sighed. Okay...so this was where fate decided to lead me. No matter! I am Megan and I can face ANYTHING. "Alrighty mi amigo, we're gonna have to get up."**

**"Get up?" he groaned.**

**"Trust me, I understand your frustration. I really do. But this is what life has chosen for us, and so we just gotta do it."**

**"And when exactly did life make this decision?"**

**"When you said the number three," I answered for him.**

**"Ugh," he moaned. "So it's by my hands that we're now to the conclusion of physical exertion?"**

**"It's okay," I patted his knee. "You didn't know what you were doing."**

**Kay...here it goes...super legs standing up-GO!**

**I grunted as I shakily got up, the needles of pain sliding down my spine. Ouch. Ouch, ouch, ouch. Oh my gosh, was I honestly this ****_weak_****? No. I refused to believe that destiny! Frustrated, I ignored it and straightened my knees into a stand. Stand. As in I was standing. As in SOMETHING AS OBNOXIOUS AS A KILLER HEADACHE WASN'T GONNA KNOCK ME DOWN! Or keep me down, in this case. BUT ANYWAYS, I WAS FREAKING VICTORIOUS!**

**"Whoop, whoop! We're so totally gonna conquer, Jack!" I cheered. "I decide my own destiny, yeah!"**

**Suddenly there was a sliding on my feet and Jack leaned down to the ground. "Whoa, whoa, don't fall!" I reached out to grab him when suddenly the world spun around like we were in the middle of a hurricane. It dipped into kaleidoscope vision, and trembled, before it settled on buzzing numbness, the corners of my vision a shrinking black. "Ugh," I moaned, closing my eyes.**

**"What's wrong, doll?" Jack asked, his body slipping away from my fingers.**

**"I swear, my brain just decided to act as though I was hyped up on acid for a second."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh no wait, then I'd be able to hear colors I think..." I sighed and cut off. "It must be the insanity."**

**"I'm-"**

**"Shhhhhh, Jack," I cut him off, using my free hand to press my finger against his lips. "The Megan you know is slowly deteriorating away. Soon, I'll just be a hollowed out shell of myself, possessed by the notorious Jade."**

**"Jade?"**

**"No, Jack," I sadly shook my head. "Let's not talk about her. Let's make the most of the time we have left."**

**"The time we have left-"**

**"Come on, let's leave this place," I interrupted him again before I got too depressed. I'm hallucinating and my vision is going all wonky... Seeing the cluelessness of how Jack is totally unaware he's next to a ticking time bomb saddens me. I'm like, even worse than dynamite. I'm freaking ****_nuclear_****. Even if you manage to survive my detonation, I still somehow follow you for the rest of your life. "We gotta tell Gibbs about the spittle special we're gonna serve to Will eventually," I urged him and grabbed onto his hands, helping to haul him up.**

**Once up, he slung an arm around me, using me as a crutch. Poor, poor Jack...**

**He had no clue who the real handicapped person in this relationship was.**

_I was satisfied and no longer hungry and fairly amused because I explained trippin' to James and it took about 15 minutes to convince him that it was a real word that I didn't make up. Hes still skeptical about it though._

_"Did the sharks eat Gillette?" I asked Groves when we arrived back on deck _

_"No, they did not. Where you hoping they would?" He inquired _

_"Of course not! Who would wish such a terrible fate on poor clumsy Gillette?" I asked putting my hand to the embroidered bodice of my dark blue dress feigning innocence._

_He raised an eyebrow at me and said "No one that I can currently think of." and walked away._

_"He seems a little uptight." I said observantly to James. _

_He gave me an all too familiar curious look. "Yes, well I suppose. We are coming closer to an island," _

_"Oh, well thanks. That explains loads" I said sarcastically _

_He sighed "It's an island that was used for trading a while back but the Royal Navy put a stop to that. But, we plan on passing it by." _

_Figuring that was all I was going to get from him I stopped my inquiry. I didn't want to press him further I hated it when he got mad at me. Which reminds me...I looked up briefly and found out that we were under the main mast. Cool...ish. "Remember earlier when we were talking about that ball?" I asked him._

_"Yes, I do. What about it?" He was standing in his usual way hands behind his back and back straight._

_"Well. I remembered the fight we had that night..." I trailed off uncertainly not sure how to continue. _

_He swallowed looking slightly uncomfortable. "Do you remember __everything__ about it?" He asked. _

_"Yes I do. And James I..." I took a deep breath. What I said to him was mean and unacceptable. I felt absolutely horrible for saying it to him and I wished... No, no use in wishing and 'what ifs' I can't change what I said no matter how much I wished I could. "ImsosorryIshould haveneversaidthattoyou!" My words came out in a desperate rush._

_He was surprised by my confession and his perfect posture faltered. "Your apologizing?" surprise so easy to detect in his voice. _

_I nodded vigorously happy he understood my rushed speech "Yes! I've felt horrible for saying what I did! You didn't deserve that!"_

_"Bridgette, you shouldn't be the one apologizing! I'm the one who was in the complete wrong. I should ha..."_

_I put my hand over his mouth because he would have gone on endlessly about how he was the one to put all the blame on for this. That was just the kind of man he was. "Let's just agree that we both were in the wrong, James. Because we both know that we are." I said the last sentence softly. He nodded his head slowly from under my hand as if unsure. And, I realized that my hand was on his LIPS his very soft lips. I pulled my hand away quickly mentally kicking myself. _

_"Alright," That was all he said. Then he did something I never expected him of all people to do. Ever. He hugged me. He took a step forward closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood in shock for a couple of seconds then I wholeheartedly hugged him back my arms on autopilot as they went around his neck. After what seemed like hours and seconds of what I would have never in a million years have even dreamed of happening, at the same time he pulled away but not fully._

_I looked up at him my brain completely fried from shock and happiness. Just from a hug! I slowly realized how close our faces were and my brain went completely dead as I noticed that the space was getting progressively smaller. My heart fluttered in my chest and I can swear that it stopped for a few beats. My lips tingled just with the thought of his on mine. Then..._

_Someone cleared their throat and we both pulled away from each other like we just got scalded by boiling hot water (more like frigid ice water). "Commodore, we would like to discuss our course with you for a moment," Both Groves and Gillette were standing before us trying to ignore the situation they found us in. _

_"Right," I said my eyes wide and I was sure my cheeks were flaming red from embarrassment and I could feel more blood rushing to them and making them redder if even possible. "I'm gonna go...change my hair!" Saying the first thing that came to mind. I could feel all three of them looking at me. I was too humiliated to look up and I fled from under their gazes as fast as I could without tripping over myself and furthering my already extreme mortification. _

**The pirates were tearing apart the cave, frantically searching for Elizabeth, Will, and their bloody precious medallion. And when I say bloody, I mean it literally. I mean, I know they need the medallion to break the curse (because face it, having bones for limbs when the moon comes out takes chicken legs to an entirely different meaning), but I hope they at least ****_sanitize _****the thing after they have it back in their clutches. Jack and I limped out of this nightmare, my body supporting his staggering one and mind you, it was difficult supporting a person when at the same time you're trying to cower behind them. In one hand Jack held the oar that I witnessed Will knock him out with, looking around this pirate chaos with no comprehension.**

** Accidentally we stumbled into a place filled with people and my heart dropped to my stomach as I recognized some of them. No! Ughhhhh, Jack, why, out of all those numbers, did you pick THREE!? Poo, could I turn around and force Jack to hobble back into the cave? Ragetti noticed us from a distance.**

** "You!" he shouted, pointing our way.**

** Jack looked behind him, then blurrily looked back to Ragetti. **

** "You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel shouted.**

** Suddenly he whipped out his pistol and all the other pirates did the same, anger in all of their eyes. Fear pummeled in my terrified heart and I squealed loudly, jumping behind Jack before any of them could notice me. I clutched at the back of his jacket with my hands to keep him upright as he swayed. He was thinking, seeming confused before he finally opened his mouth in realization.**

** "Perlerley..." his voice soured and he suddenly realized that wasn't it. "Pereleyloo. . Parsley. Part... partner, partner..."**

** "Parley!" I shouted, fearing that we were going to get shot in the gut if I left our fate in the hands of Jack for much longer.**

** Murmurs of surprise went through and I stiffened, burying my head against Jack's broad back. There was the crunching of sand as slowly, someone circled around, making their way around Jack's body towards me. I whimpered in fear. I was gonna die. They were going to press a barrel up against my head, pull the trigger, and BAM! one bullet through my head later and I'm as dead as a rock! Wait, rocks aren't dead...**

** "Megan, is that you?" Pintel gasped in shock.**

** Oh my flipping goodness, my future murderer knew my name! That's never good, that's never ever good!**

** "Megan isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep!" I pleaded.**

** "Megan, I know-"**

** "****_BEEEEP_****!" **

** "Megan," he spoke softly and all the sudden there was a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. Upon seeing my terrified face he broke out into this strange smile, like the kind family gives their vets when they come back home. It was the look of relief you got when you found your phone wedged in between the couch cushions, delighted that something precious to you wasn't lost. "I can't believe it's you."**

** "Please don't hurt me," I whispered hoarsely, my voice cracking.**

** "Of course I wouldn't, Barbossa would be infuriated!" I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion and he continued, a smile spreading on his face. "Did you ever find your sister?"**

** "M-my sister?"**

** "Yes, your sister. You left the Black Pearl four years ago despite what your father said, so that you could find Bridgette."**

** "****_Bridgette!?_****" I shouted and jumped away from him. "What do you mean by Bridgette!?"**

** "She...she's your sister," he said slowly as if it was lost on him just how lost it was on me. "You were determined to find her after you discovered she existed."**

** "But...but..." I trailed off, feeling as if I couldn't breathe. This was insane! "No, you're mistaken. Bridgette is my best friend, not my sister."**

** He frowned sympathetically, as though he was sorry for my loss. "I apologize for the false lead then," suddenly he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me away. "Come on, your father will be thrilled to see you again. You had him worried sick for the past four years! Half the time he was worrying about the curse he got after you left, the other half he was worrying over you and if you were still alive or not."**

** "My father!" I exclaimed, my mind instantly going back to the nightmare I had back at home and instantly felt sick. "Who are you talking about!?"**

** Pintel stopped and looked at me with this deadly serious expression. "What happened to you, Megan?" he asked, hurt in his eyes.**

** "I don't even get what you're talking about!" I cried, shaking my head.**

** "I'm talking about Barbossa. Your father."**


End file.
